


The trials of adulthood when you are a Derry Girl

by Thenewwriter



Series: Intergenerational trials of Derry Girls [1]
Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 57
Words: 53,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenewwriter/pseuds/Thenewwriter
Summary: This Fan fic will be one of James and Erin wondering through their adult lives and the possible adventures that come with the trials of adulthood.
Relationships: James Maguire/Erin Quinn
Series: Intergenerational trials of Derry Girls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811416
Comments: 119
Kudos: 44





	1. Reflection and Recollection

**Author's Note:**

> Quick disclaimer this is my first ever fan fic and I have never done this before but I thought I would give it a shot so don't expect brilliance.  
> please leave feedback and suggestions for the future and I will see if I can incorporate this both to make this a better story and help me write potential future fan fic.  
> also if their are spelling errors or grammatical mistakes I have dyslexia so these mistakes are non intentional but enjoy reading it anyway hope you enjoy :)

It would be fair to say that the trials of adulthood are not small feat James was sitting at an old wooden desk staring at the bright white screen of a computer contemplating the words which would be written. Then he started typing down his initial thoughts onto the page after all he found it better to write at least something rather than nothing at all the clicking of the keyboard and the whooshing of the computer fan the only sounds that could be heard in this small cramped room. The writing on the screen was as follows “Dear Mum, it has been a while since I have last written to you and I hope you are doing well. Everything at this moment is fine here in Derry, I was able to land myself a well-paid job here after finishing university”. 

He reflected on this moment as he was writing this down the happiness and his beaming smile when he went to collect his degree from the graduation ceremony (a first in Law at Ulster University). As he exited the building, he saw a young woman (wearing her graduation gown in front of him) who had stood by him through all his good and bad experiences at university. This young woman was Erin Quinn “I knew you could do it!” she said and pulled him in for a kiss her red lipstick which her aunt Sarah had provided her left a mark on his cheek “I’m so proud of you James, it’s a shame your mammy couldn’t be here to see this but I will always be here for my wee English fella.” Erin herself had graduated from the same university in a degree in English. Her ambition to become a successful writer was always present throughout her life and her determination to become this led to her achieving the highest grade of her graduating class. James stared into the eyes of Erin her emerald eyes and blonde hair in his eyes made her a true jewel of the emerald isle.

He knew at this very moment that this was the women who he would like to spend the rest of his life with. Sure at 21 others would have told him to perhaps not commit so soon but this was Erin, and, in his eyes, no other women would do. He loved everything about Erin the way she was determined about her future, her family who despite not living under their roof and only spending nights over and the occasional dinner treated him as though he was their own flesh and blood. Sure, he had his aunt and his cousin Michelle who could do no wrong in his eyes, but he felt it was not the same as although his aunt loved him and supported him didn’t share the levels of affection given by Erin’s mother, the affection which he craved from his own mother throughout his childhood and teenage years. James smiled at Erin “of course you got your degree as well and I’m so proud of you Erin no doubt your mum and family are extremely proud of you as well as I am”.

No sooner as he had finished his sentence Erin’s family came into view. Her mother wiping away tears of joy with a tissue accompanied by her father who held the hand of her younger sister Anna who despite her being only around 5 or 6 years old liked James when he would visit in the evenings and would always call him the “wee English fella” followed by a small giggle as she found this to be very amusing. “Well done wains especially you love” she raced and gave Erin a massive hug and kiss on the cheek not doubt something which Erin was used to growing up around her mother. “Ach mammy stop embarrassing me in front of James I’m 21 years old I am an adult now.” “come wains let’s get a photo” Mary said as she passed her Kodak camera to a stranger as she asked them could they take their photo. 

James then was brought back into the present day the rest of the memory fading from his mind like a ship sailing into the horizon, no doubt the rest of the memory was happy he thought to himself. his staring at the screen was only ended with the sudden shout “love dinner’s ready come downstairs!” a voice which he knew all to well would only get more impatient if he didn’t do exactly what it said. So, he finished his email to his mother saying how much he loved her and that he wished that she would come to visit him soon and clicked send. James stood up from his desk and walked towards the door to his small study room “I hope it’s my favourite tonight!” he said as his walked down the hallway and down the stairs to the kitchen.

The house on which Erin and James lived in was a modest seized house in Derry sure the rent of it was a bit high but both had jobs which could afford this place and still have money on the side. James got a job as a lawyer a job he felt would put his kind caring nature to good use as a defender of those who had been downtrodden. Erin meanwhile was a reporter for the Derry Journal for the time being, but she did a bit of independent writing on the side in the form of children’s books sure she had to start somewhere in her budding author career, this was in high demand now according to publishers so why not take the initiative. “Have a seat love” Erin said pointing to the chair on the opposite side of the dinner table and had on it his favourite meal an Irish stew (no doubt living in Derry had gotten him used to Irish cuisine). 

No sooner had James sat down at the table Erin quickly asked, “how did your day love no doubt it was eventful?” her affection bringing joy and affection in otherwise a dull and dreary day. “It was eventful but not very good until now, thank you for making dinner I will wash the dishes afterwards so don’t worry about that” he took a bite of food from his fork savouring the taste of the meal before asking his own question. “So how was your day anyway how’s the budding author doing?” putting another fork load into his mouth. “Well I have just finished a chapter of my children’s book and my boss at the Derry Journal said my pieces are a big hit with its readers so no doubt I will get promoted soon so happy days!” Her smile beaming towards James giving him a warm feeling on the inside knowing how Erin was doing so well in her writing career. The two spend hours talking about their days the sound of the room filled with the sound of chatting and the noise of cutlery scrapping plates until their was nothing left on their plates. James being the gentleman that he was did the dishes while Erin sat in their modest living room on the battered sofa and watched Coronation street later to be joined by James who sat next to Erin and put his arm around her and watched the tv. No doubt at the back of his mind thinking that if this what his life would be like for the rest of his life then no doubt, he was safe in the knowledge that his favourite Derry girl was at his side for better or worse.


	2. Well Hello Stranger !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to whoever is reading this I hope you are enjoying the read so far and hopefully there will be more chapters in the near future in the meantime feel free to comment suggestions and what you like or don't like about the work so far as always anything that can be done to make the work better will be greatly appreciated. :)

Its safe to say that if James attempted to propose to Erin in Derry would never be a low-key task with his friends and family. James knew from his university years that Erin Quinn would be the only lady in his life that he would be prepared to spend the rest of his life with. His intentions could not be clearer to Erin and likewise the same was true with Erin. Her view of James was that despite him being English and not the same as the other boys in Derry he was different in a good way compared to David Donnelly or John-Paul or even the Prods fellas.  
Sure, he was a quiet shy fella, but he was a fella that without any doubt would always be there for her throughout all her trials and tribulations in life and the same could not be said for David. John Paul showed this very clearly by him standing her up at her prom despite the amount of effort Erin put into her dress and appearance only for him not to even show up or even apologise the day after. James by comparison showed up in his creep convention outfit and went to prom together sure they didn’t get a chance to dance together but regardless of this she knew that if he would give up his creep convention for her, he would be there for her in the future.

It was late on a Saturday afternoon and James and Erin were doing the big shop for the week normally this would be a quiet no nonsense affair but today would not be the case. James was busy pushing the trolley just behind Erin who was busy ticking off items on the list and putting them in the trolley. Erin usually liked being in control of the shop and James knew it was pointless to argue. No doubt Erin had picked up mannerisms from her mother and James knew that if this was the case it would be pointless to attempt to change this Erin was headstrong as it was no need to make her any more headstrong at his expense.  
“Ok James we’ve got pasta (check) sauce (check) garlic bread (check) all we need is some nice red wine and our little homemade romantic dinner tonight will be perfect don’t you agree James?... James?” James however noticed something very peculiar in the distance towards the end of the isle just behind Erin shoulder. The thing in question was two individuals who must be doing their weekly shop as well. James however thought they looked like people he knew from somewhere, but he couldn’t pinpoint exactly who they were at first but suddenly a very cross face came directly in his field of vision.

“James Maguire! Have you been listening to a word I have said!” Erin barked her arms folded in front of her chest clearly annoyed by James for his lack of attention. ‘Surely he still loves our little date nights’ Erin thought to herself. In fact, last week they treated themselves to a restaurant dinner uptown to a candlelight dinner. She even wore a brand new dress that she had saved up some of her earnings on a new black evening dress with matching black high heel shoes, sure she made James carry her heels on the walk back to their house cause it made her feet hurt but still in her eyes she made the effort to make these date nights special so why was James ignoring her when she was making the effort again.  
“James Maguire you better have a good explanation for this? otherwise you are sleeping on the sofa downstairs and I mean it this time!” Erin clearly felt that his lack of response to the first question was not good enough. “Erin love do you recognise those two people in front of us? I think I recognise them from somewhere, but I don’t know where?” and with that James pointed towards the direction of the two figures in the distance hoping that he would get on her good books briefly and deflect her anger away from him.  
Erin sighed “No James I don’t know those people and don’t think you can get away from ignoring me that easy” Erin glanced over in the general direction of James pointed finger knowing that James was not going to stop asking until he made sure that she at least looked over there. “Wait it can’t be?” Erin squinted over in that direction hoping to dismiss her previous idea on who the individuals were but alas her initial belief was correct which she hoped would not the case “Stall the ball… it can’t be?! James follow me”. With that James grabbed the handle of the trolley and pushed the trolley slowing behind Erin making sure that he didn’t hit her from behind while she was moving towards the individuals head fixed like a bloodhound picking up a scent. When the individuals came clearly into clear view it was not doubt in either Erin or James minds, they knew who the people in question was.

“John-Paul O’Riley and Charlene Kavanagh what a pleasant surprise seeing you here” Erin said ever since John-Paul stood Erin up all those years ago and without even so much as a apology she held him in a hateful view ever since and hoped that she would never have to see him again but sadly fate had the opposite thing in store for them and there they were Erin and John-Paul face to face after all those years. “Oh… err Hi Erin, how are you?” John-Paul nervously asked as he knew that a Derry girl could be one of the most fearful types of people in the world. “Fine!” Erin said her hands crossed in front of her chest and a stern look on her face she briefly looked at John then turned away refusing to give him the satisfaction of looking at him.  
Her gaze turned over to Charlene who herself was standing nervously towards Erin. Sure Charlene didn’t have any bad quarrel with Erin but knew that she already had a look of anger on her face and didn’t wish to say anything that would give her a reason to be angry with her “Hi Erin nice to see you… who is that fella next to you?” her eyes staring at James with an inquisitive look on her face failing to recognise James imminently.

“That’s James Maguire he was the English fella who went to our school. Remember?” and with that James held out his hand to shake Charlene hand who responded with shaking James hand with a nervous look on her face fearful of an Erin repercussion. “Oh, I remember yeah it was a big thing wasn’t it with him being a fella and English?” “so what’s being going on with you two now since you left school I’m surprised James is still here in Derry and not back in England” Charlene asked clearly curious why a English fella of all people would chose to live in a place like Derry where some people would instantly hold a prejudged opinion of him from the start without even meeting him. 

“Well” Erin said instantly grabbing hold of James hand and giving it a gentle squeeze “James and me are actually dating and we have been since sixth form actually he is a very nice fella” and with that Erin darted her red hot glare at John-Paul then turned back to James and gave James a smile which made him blush. “Oh really? well congratulations to you two” Charlene shocked at the statement initially but held back her own opinion on the matter “Well me and Johnny here have been dating for a long time… in fact we are now actually engaged” and with that Charlene lifted her hand to show a silver engagement ring on her finger. Erin looked at the ring and notice how the jewel on the ring shined against the indoor lighting. No doubt John-Paul and Charlene being the most popular people in the respective schools must have had a lot of money behind them compared to everyone else in their schools but Erin thought to herself why of all people did Charlene have to go for John-Paul as far as she was concerned John-Paul was a dick and would forever remain so in her eyes. 

“Well congrats Charlene you have done well for yourself” Erin said barely able to keep a smile on her face as a show despite all her built-up anger “but me and James are in a rush and we have to go don’t we love?” she looked and James and tried to usher him away as she couldn’t bare the thought of what she saw right in front of her. “do we?... oh yeah we do sorry we can’t stay any longer it was lovely to meet you both” and with that Erin hastily made for the checkouts quickly grabbing a bottle of red wine from the shelf and refusing to look behind her hoping that James would follow her lead and avoid any more contact with those two for today surely her day couldn’t get any worse.

The two were waiting at the checkout to be served and having all the shopping loaded on the conveyer belt when Erin turned to James the picture of John and Charlene was still fresh in her mind “out of all the people who had to get married it had to be them two didn’t it?” James meanwhile wasn’t as concerned as Erin after all he was not the one who had been stood up by John-Paul nor would he ever have been considered the most popular person at their school considering being a fella and English. James chipped in his own opinion “I wouldn’t be concerned love, after all we are both happy together whether we are married or not and that is the main thing?” Erin happy with James input gave him a quick kiss on the lips and placed her hand on his cheek “Ach James you make me the happiest person in the Derry and if we ever did get married, I would be the happiest lady in the world”. And with that James knew that in his heart that this is what will eventually happen until then he would have to try and get a ring and tell all of their family and friends and plan a proposal without arousing Erin’s suspicion which is easier said than done.


	3. The Quinn Family

James knew that before he could ask Erin for her hand in marriage, he would first have to ask her parents. Sure the fact he knew her parents since he was 16 and now, he was 25 would make things a bit easier sure but nether the less it would still have to be a daunting experience. James began setting off from his house to the Quinn household the only lights on the walk ahead being the lampposts shinning on the pavement the striking of his leather shoes on the ground echoing across the concrete pavement.

‘What if they say no’ he thought to himself I mean sure they readily accepting him courting their eldest daughter barring the initial hostility of Grandad Joe but it’s another thing asking for a hand in marriage is a big deal… a massive deal he thought. “Oh God I hope they say yes otherwise it will all be a waste” he spoke to himself and with that he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a black container. In this container held the ring he would present to show her parents to prove his intentions. He had to put aside part of his wages for many months to pay for this ring. No doubt the men who married his mother would had put aside a lot of money only for them to find out 6 months later the engagement to be called off or at worse a marriage lasting for only 6 months. But James was not like his mother he wouldn’t dare do this to Erin no he would try to make their relationship last for as long as humanely possible and work around any issues rather than bailing like his mother always did who refused to accept fault in her life whatsoever.

As James was entering onto the street containing the Quinn household his nerves started to kick in his stomach making all sorts of knots and his legs locking up in nerves. He had never felt like this before, but he knew that he was on a mission and for sure was not going to abandon it. He would crawl on his hands and knees if he had to but thankfully this was not the case as know sooner as his legs were going to completely lock up, he arrived at the house in question.

The steps towards the front door felt like the scaling of a mountain until at long last he rapped on the door handle and pressed the doorbell. He stepped back onto the doorstep and pondered what he was actually going to say ‘Damn! I should have rehearsed this why the hell didn’t I you stupid English man!’ he thought to himself slapping his head with his righthand repeatedly. Suddenly the door opened, and a small little figure stood in the doorway “Hello” the small figure nervously said clutching what James thought was a teddy bear or some sort of toy. It was obviously Erin’s younger sister Anna but with the darkness and lack of a porchlight she couldn’t tell who the large figure outside was. “Annabelle Quinn what have I told you about opening the door to strangers” a large feminine figure came into view behind the small figure.

“Mrs Quinn its me James can I come in please?”. “James what are you doing here of course you can come in son it must be told out there” and with that James happily stepped into the light of the hallway Mary kissing his cheek and ushered into kitchen of the house where Gerry was sitting on the sofa with Anna cosying up to him watching TV, on the opposite side of the room sat Grandad Joe who was busy reading a newspaper he briefly looked up to see who it was realising it was James he mumbled some form of a greeting and went back into reading the paper no doubt he was reading a article that his granddaughter had written.

“So James what brings you here soon no doubt Erin would be wondering where you are? You normally visit us together on weekends but today is Thursday, so this is surprising?” Mary Quinn enquired no doubt he would be able to hide anything from her as she was quick to spot something that was out of the ordinary.  
“Well there is something I want to ask you… all of you I need to get off of my chest” with that Gerry turned down the Tv no doubt sensing something was up stood up and sat at the dinner table and looked at James with his undivided attention. “Well as you know I’ve been dating Erin for over 8 years now and she has helped me to be what I am now and has been there ever since I arrived here all those years ago. So what I’m saying is…. may I have your permission to take Erin’s hand in marriage?” and with that James produced the black box from his coat pocket placed in on the table and pushed it towards the end of the table where Erin’s parents sat next to each other. Mary cautiously open to the box and started to shed a tear when she saw the ring. The ring was a silver ring with an emerald gemstone in the centre “Ah James Yes! Look Gerry isn’t it beautiful come here Da! “

Grandad Joe had a look in the box then looked at James “Well …you made more of an effort that this prick” he said getting a quick glace at Gerry “But no funny business otherwise you have me to answer too you hear I will have my eye of you son”. “Yes sir no funny business” and with that James received a very firm hand shake from Grandad Joe no doubt this was the highest amount of approval that he was ever going to get but at least it was positive he thought to himself after all Gerry would have had to deal with the same thing when he proposed to Mary. 

Whilst they were celebrating this great occasion Anna walked into the kitchen and looked in the box and then at her parents “Mammy what does marriage mean?”  
“Well love its when two people love each over very much and wish to stay together forever and live happily ever after like in those like in those stories, I used to read to you when you were younger”  
“So does that mean that Erin is going to be with this wee English fella forever then?” Anna giggled still finding the word wee very funny at James expense. 

“Aye I hope so love... Now you have school tomorrow so its time for bed so off you go” “I think its time we all went to bed looking at her watch and noticing it was very late in the evening”  
With that James said his goodbyes to Erin’s family and walked back to his house. He didn’t tell Erin where he was going to be tonight, and she would be anxious to know where he had been and if Erin found out the game would be up. So he knew that the would have to propose to her soon he would have to find the perfect timing but luckily, he and Erin always went on date nights on Friday nights so he would do it then after a candlelight romantic dinner. James finally reached his house and fumbled with the front door lock. luckily the lights were out inside the house so he reckoned Erin was sleeping so he would be able to sneak upstairs go to bed and luckily not be interrogated.

James felt that he was in the clear and that he would get through today without any problems what so ever but as soon as he turned the doorknob to the master bedroom his luck backfired as there laying in bed armed crossed was Erin who has been reading a magazine before going to bed, she looked up at James with an inquisitive look.

“Where have you been? Don’t you know what time it is...?”

“Of course I know what time it is Erin look its very late so can we please go to bed” 

“Not until you tell me where you have been. I’ve been worried sick you didn’t call me or text saying where you were?” Erin pulled the duvet to allow James to get into the bed. Erin then decided to lay on her side and support herself with her elbow as James got into bed and pulled up the covers and laid face upwards starting at the paint of the celling.

“I was round by auntie Deidre house… she wanted help moving out some of Michelle’s old stuff in her room you know Michelle moved out a few months ago.”

“But you could have still texted or called me at least I was starting to get worried you know.”

“I’m sorry Erin don’t worry next time I will let you know ok?” And with that James turned the bedroom lamp off

“Ok I love you James” and Erin leaned towards James and gave him a kiss on the lips sign that all was forgiven, and that James little white lie had paid off she then looked at James with a coy smile. “you know James I’m not feeling tired at the moment what about you?” The next minutes were those of rustling bedsheets and night of laughter and passion as the day ended better than it began with all the fears of Erin’s parents and grandfather approval out of the way. Now all James had to do was to propose.


	4. Friday Night Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay folks in posting new chapters. I've decided that in the next few chapters to be written from Erin's perspective rather than James as I felt that the previous chapters were more James centric so this is a breath of fresh air to the mix.
> 
> as always like, comment and share this with your friends (sounded like a YouTube content creator there haha)  
> hope you enjoy. :)

Erin always looked forward to date nights with James when she was younger every time her parents said that they were going out on their date nights she always used to reply with “oh boke” she never really understood what it was like until she was going out with James then it all became clear. All the chaos of their lives, jobs and their surroundings went all out of the window for a space of a evening when Erin and James could let themselves unwind.

Erin got home from work and imminently fell onto the battered sofa and let out a heavy sigh. The intensity of news that was getting pushed onto her desk by her boss meant that she had to deal with multiple times the amount of work that she would normally do in a day. Sure the pay was worth it at the end of the day and that was the main thing. ‘At least its Friday’ she thought to herself and ‘I’ve got the weekend to look forward to with the girls’ so it wasn’t going to be all work and no play.  
As soon as Erin grabbed the remote for the tv on the coffee table there was a clatter of keys and the opening of the front door. It was James and he just come home from work. She could tell that by the look on his face he had a very stressful day the office and therefore beckoned him to sit down next teller about his day.

“How was your day love?” she asked as always, the well-being of James was a top priority besides that of the well-being other parents and friends? James then places briefcase on the table the large thud and let out a sigh in which she could obviously tell that he had a long stressful day but at least she was by side to help him she looked towards James and placed her hand on top of James hand rubbing her thumb against the side of James hand “ are we still doing our date night tonight James we could give it a miss if you want?”.

James then looked directly at Erin with a shocked expression on his face “Of course we are still doing our date night it’s the best thing in the week and I always look forward to it We are going to be going out for dinner tonight if that’s ok” “James that will be grand I’ve got to go and get change since you are in a suit you don’t have to” Erin replied with a smile on her Face and with that she got up from the battered sofa gave James a kiss and then when upstairs to the master bedroom to get changed.

Erin decided to wear a new dress that her aunt Sarah had sent her in the post. She was always helpful when it came to fashion advice down the years and Sarah’s experience working as a beautician and a stylist meant that she always knew what would look good on people.  
Erin then decided to sit down in front of her old vanity table and put some make up on. She started with some foundation on her face then applied some black eyeliner on and then the finishing touch some red lipstick which Michelle got her for her last birthday no doubt Michelle being fashion conscious knew the best for her best friend so Erin trusted her judgement. Erin then preceded to coat her nails with red nail polish till they shined against the light on her vanity table.

Erin then proceeded to put on the outfit that Aunt Sarah had sent her in the post a red dress no doubt James would find her stunning in this with her black high heels when she was finished she felt like the night when she wore the Easter dress when James picked her up to take her to the prom all those years ago. Erin then walked to the top of the stairs grabbing her handbag with her phone inside “ok James I’m ready” then proceeded to walk down the stairs slowly while James waited at the door smiling as Erin was slowly walking down the stairs no doubt reminiscing all those years ago when he took Erin to the prom and she wore that beautiful Easter dress which sadly after those tomato stains her mother forced her to get rid of afterwards despite attempting to salvage it.

“You look beautiful Erin”  
“Ach thank you James… so where are we going”  
“you will see don’t you worry” and with that James and Erin procced to walk outside and towards the place they would be going the sound of the heels and James shoes the only sound on their road and the only lights to be seen was the setting of the sun.

Erin and James later arrived at the place James decided to take her it was a nice little Italian restaurant tucked away from the hustle and bustle of the centre of the city centre a place that they had went to on their first dinner date all those years ago it was James idea initially and one that proved to be a hit ever since.  
“Table for two this way please Sir” the waiter led them to their table James being the gentleman that he was pulled back Erin’s chair to allow her to sit down. “ach James what a gentleman” Erin then proceeded to sit down, and James pushed the chair into place at the table and then sat down opposite her. The waiter then proceeded to light the candle at the centre of the table.

“would you care for anything on the drinks menu Sir ?”

“Yes can I have a glass of red wine please” 

“and for you madam”

“Err the same here please”

With that the waiter left to fetch the bottle of red wine and left Erin and James alone for a moment to enjoy each other’s company.  
“James this is lovely and just what I needed after a long day you always know the best places to go”  
“Of course I do when you don’t like the greasy food in this place you always go searching the best places besides, we have been coming here for years we might as well be regulars. Is that a new dress I haven’t seen that one before”  
“Aye” Erin blushed “Aunt Sarah bought it for me she always knows the best clothes to get for me. oh here come our drinks”  
The waiter then returned with a tray with 2 glasses and a red corked bottle of wine he then procced to unscrew the cork and the pour the contains of the bottle into the wine glasses he then handed them both the menu proceeded to pull out a notepad and pen  
“what would you like the starters and then main course?”

“Well I like green salad the starters and lasagne for the main course”

“and what would you like madam?”

“I would like the salads wealth starters but for may not like the spaghetti Bolognese please some grated cheese on top”

“of course bring it to when it’s ready”

The restaurant was filled with the sound of the clattering of cutlery and the nattering of conversations that would continue well into the night but on their table they resided only the smiles of affection of each other coupled with the light of the candle that was burning softly and flickering throughout the whole dinner.  
The Meals then arrived and were very well presented the grated cheese softly spread across the whole of plate melting into the sauce and the pasta. The lasagne was laid out on the plate with the addition of herbs on the top in addition the salads were very well presented with a garnishing of salad dressing mixed in with the salad itself with the addition of baby potatoes on the side.  
The waiter observing and made a assumption that this was a date had placed a vase containing a single red rose in the middle of the table arose which Erin remembered was an English rose within the city of Derry like the poem that James wrote all those years ago during the classes of Ms De Bryn.

The meals themselves were very good as this was expected by both considering that they been to this establishment numerous times throughout the relationship both decided not to stay for desert due to the nature of the sides of the portions filling them both up to the point that eating any more would make themselves be both very nauseous.  
James decided to pay for the whole of the bill normally they would split this but, on this occasion, he decided to pay full amount.  
“Erin just stay here while I go and hail a taxi I will be right” and with this James quickly left the café and fortunately was able to hail a cab who happened to be passing by on the road outside of the café he then walked back into the restaurant and escorted Erin outside of the restaurant making sure that he held the doors open on both the front door of the restaurant and the door of the taxi being the gentleman that he was.

“Don’t worry I have already told the taxi driver we were going to should be fine” and with that the taxi set off from the restaurant passing through the quiet night-time streets of Derry until he made a stop next to the Derry walls  
“James this isn’t outside of our house what is going on?”  
“I was wondering if we can take a short walk on the walls and admire the night time view”  
“Oh ok but don’t forget I’m wearing heels so if I can’t walk in them anymore you will have to carry them” Erin jokingly smiled and with that they both existed the taxi paid the driver his fare and then the taxi drove off down the road.

They then proceeded hand in hand walking down the length of the city walls until they reached a significant section of the Derry walls that both held in significance in their relationship. It was the point in which they had shared their first kiss on their first date together as a couple all those years.  
James turned towards Erin and held both of her hands “Erin do you remember all those years ago when we had our first date here, we went to see Titanic at the cinema then walked here and shared our first kiss”

“oh James it feels like it was yesterday it was the best day of my life for once in my life all my problems went away, and I was with a fella I like the most in the whole wide world.”  
“Well Erin ever since that day I have been with the person who have given my life meaning and purpose. Before I met you, I was just a boy who was being thrown around the place by his mother back and forth. No one had ever cared about me properly before until I moved here. At first, I hated it here I won’t lie I thought this place was mental with all the soldiers on the streets and the murals, what you should or shouldn’t do it felt like I went through the looking glass. But in a way it has all rubbed off me sure it took you and the other girls for the Derry charm to rub off onto me but now I think Derry is class and so are you.”

“Ah James you really think that” Erin smiled and almost shed a tear if what James was saying was true Erin and the rest of the girls gave him a sense of belong that he always missed in his life she knew that he should stay and was relieved to find out that he thought so to,  
“Erin to show you how class you are and how much you mean to me I want to show you properly with all my heart”  
“Oh really James how are you going to do that?” Erin wondered thinking of what he might do next then it all hit her

“Erin Quinn…” James slowly bent down on one knee and pulled out a small black box from his pocket  
Erin covered her mouth with her hands “Oh God. James your going to make me cry like a wain”  
James then proceeded to open the small box with contained a silver ring with an emerald jewel. And pulled it out of the box.  
“will you marry me?”

Erin’s face was now flowing with tears of joy like a waterfall “oh *sniff* Yes *sniff* yes *sniff* of because I will marry you” James the gently place the engagement ring on Erin finger Erin then lifted her hand to see if she was dreaming.  
She wasn’t on her hand her very real hand not a dream of a hand but her real hand sat a real engagement ring like she used to see in the movies that she watched as a little girl with her mother dreaming of one day when a fella would present her with a ring like that and this fella was James Maguire.

“James?! what about my parents they will have a heart attack when they hear this news” Erin placed her hands over her mouth and wiped away some tears with her finger imagining the heart attack of her parents and grandfather when she told them.

James then placed a hand on her shoulder “Remember last night when I said I was round my aunts house to held with Michelle’s stuff” 

“Yeah?”

“I was actually round your parents house to ask permission to propose and they were ecstatic with it your mother especially even your grandad gave me a firm handshake rather than a severe talking to which is what I was expecting.”

“Oh James you are such a gentleman now we have to tell all our friends and your family right now” Erin then decided to try and grab her phone from her handbag, but James softly gripped her hand.

“We will tell them tomorrow for now let’s keep it a secret to ourselves and enjoy the moment”

“oh James I love you so much come here” Erin then pulled James in for a deep kiss who knew that after 8 years at the very same spot that they held their first kiss, it would be at the same very spot that James would ask her to marry him.


	5. a big announcement

James and Erin knew that they would have to tell their friends quickly and not delay the announcement any more than they had to. It was decided that they would tell them when they usually met up every Saturday which was their routine that they did since they left sixth form.

Although they were used to the reality that both James and Erin were seeing each other since they were at schools it was something different that James and Erin were engaged to be married that is a huge milestone in any relationship and none of the other girls were engaged. Michelle had been seeing multiple guys since James and Erin had officially started going out but since university, she had been going out with an English fella called Conner. Michelle had decided to study business at Sheffield university.

Sure Michelle during her time at school was perceived to be an average or below average student but since she started sixth form under the pressure of her mother not to disappoint her and James trying to help her in her academic grades she was able to pass her A-levels with high grades and got accepted to study at Sheffield University. Although she herself took the piss out of James being English, she wouldn’t expect herself to be going out with an English fella but then she wondered I guess this is how Erin must feel going out with James. Normally when she would talk about fellas Michelle it would involve constant innuendos but with Conner she toned down after going out with him particularly when it involved innuendos concerning her boyfriend.

Claire who did well in her school grades ended up going to oxford to study politics part of the reasoning for this was to help promote equality of those in the LGBT community in northern Ireland and the promotion and highlight of other important issues that were deemed to be of major concern no doubt that with the help of James legal experience and career it would help with the support and coordination of LGBT civil rights groups within Northern Ireland. Claire had also found herself a girlfriend called Niamh who was from Scotland who provided also a calming influence on Claire in and situation where Clare would usually panic and freak out.

Orla decided that she would do marketing in particular the illustrations departments when it came to product packaging as well as advertisements and illustrations instead to help develop her artistic skills this would help her in the future when she decided to do freelancing work for illustrations and was actually was headhunted a lot for people who wished to utilise her skills. She would also continue to do some step aerobics in her spare time and would normally take classes where more often that not she would be the star pupil.

Erin and James were sitting at a both at their favourite café in all of Derry a please in which had seen many dates throughout their relationship they would go out for a bite to eat after school until Erin and James had to do home for dinner. Normally it would be busy on a weekend but on this occasion the café was quiet today probably due to the rubbish weather outside which forced people to normally stay indoors and not go out but in this case it was important that James and Erin addressed the elephant in the room about what was going to happen in the near future.  
Claire was the first to show herself they had all planned to meet at 3pm and at bang on 3pm exactly Claire had walked through the front door. Claire was a stickler for attendance usually so why should today be any different   
“Hiya Erin” Claire went to give Erin a strong hug smiling all the while “Hi James how are you both doing?”. “Were grand thanks” they both said in union giving a brief glance at each other then back to Clare who stood in front of them. Orla was then the next to arrive 10 minutes clutching what seemed to be a paper pick and mix bag no doubt she had been to Woolworths to grab some after all woollies did the best pick and mixes. “Hiya Erin Mammy says hello I’ve got me some sweets would you like one?” Orla leaned the bag into Erin’s face the smell of cola bottles, sherbet and strawberry laces wafting around Erin’s nose. “No thanks oral I’m on a bit of a diet but thanks anyway.” “You know Erin if you want to go on a diet then mammy says that you should do the Atkins diet, she has lost a few stone doing it.”

The gang of 4 sat down at a table waiting for Michelle to arrive as she was normally late to these things they decided to wait until Michelle to arrive before they decided to make the grand announcement to everyone until then they would have to continue with small talk and not cause any suspicion as to the elephant in the room.   
20 minutes later Michelle rushed through the door she wore a look that normally wouldn’t be what she would wear in her everyday life and that was a smart business suit. Michelle had been able to secure a job in a cosmetic company sure it was better that her part time job as a teenager which was to deliver Avon booklets which more often than not she would get James to do her job for her in exchange for a cut of her salary.  
“Ok Conner I have to go now… no I cant stay on the phone I’m meeting with my friends look I will see you tonight and you can show me later ok love you absolute ride bye” and with then Michelle hung up on the phone and placed it in the inside pocket of her blazer.

“Alright girls and hello dickweed” Michelle slapped James on his back making her move sharply forward like he was in a car crash if one had met Michelle you wouldn’t think that she was that psychically strong most thought her bark was worse than her bite but this was a misleading observation one James had realised throughout their sibling-sequel squabbles when growing up together. Despite being cousins and had rarely seen each other through their childhood except in family events such as reunions since James had lived in Derry they had effectively became like brother and sister.

“I still can’t believe that you feel for an English fella Michelle you of all people” James laughing as he said this a running joke that he had starting since he found out that Michelle had started dating Conner. “Well I know a ride when I see one deck and trust me when I say he is an absolute ride so what is it you wanted to tell me Erin”  
“Well…” Erin fumbling with her hands her thumbs circling around each other “you see me and James we are well … we are” Erin stammering throughout the whole of her sentence usually Erin was a confident speaker around her friends but given the current context of the situation that she found herself in she found it different to put two words together.  
“James and I” with that Erin grasped James hand in an effort to gain some support “well you know how we have been both being going out for so long now… well we have decided to get married what do you think.”

Michelle was leaning back on her chair throughout the entire convocation but as soon as she heard the word marriage she imminently fell back on her chair and went flying backwards on her chair and fell to the floor with a mighty *thud* sure everyone else in the café turned to look to see if she was ok and then turned back to their own boring lives but for these 5 Derry girls their lives were anything but boring.  
“I can’t believe it” Claire squeaked “my best friend is going to get marry and in Derry too I bet I get to be the main bridesmaid”. Orla looked towards Erin and smiled “guess mammy will be helping you with a dress Erin sure she would be grand” “Can I take photos sure I could use to practice for my job”.  
The rest of the day was spend talking about the upcoming big event in their lives and the blushed looks of James and Erin being the centre of attention for the rest of the day.


	6. The Big Day

‘You're what I couldn't find  
A totally amazing mind  
So understanding and so kind  
You're everything to me’

“All my life I have dreamt of this moment and I still can’t believe it is real it’s really happening” Erin stared into the mirror in her childhood bedroom with disbelief that today was truly happening. Sure the reflection in the mirror looked like her sounded like her but a major difference to the norm was that she was wearing a white wedding dress with a white wedding vale carrying a bouquet of flowers she had to pinch herself to make sure she was not dreaming “ouch” she definitely wasn’t dreaming this was real it was genuinely real.  
A hand reached out from behind and placed itself on her right shoulder “How are you felling love” she turned round to the owner of the hand there stood Gerry Quinn dressed in a grey three piece suit and a top hat the smile on his face stretching to both sides of his face sure enough this wouldn’t be the first time that he would be doing this but on this occasion the focus would be on his eldest daughter.

“Daddy I’m so happy but I’m a bit of a nervous wreak what if something should happen during the ceremony and I make a mistake and I look like a fool?” Gerry reassured his eldest daughter this was the first time since she was a toddler that she had called him daddy which showed how vulnerable she was at the present time like a toddler looking to their parent for guidance. “Erin love don’t worry James will be thinking the same thing right now at the church but don’t worry about it everything will go fine it did for your mother and me trust me on this come here..” his arms outstretched pulling Erin into a big hug a hug that showed more than it could ever tell years of support through the highs and lows of Erin’s life thought she may be a adult to her father she was still his baby daughter like when she was swaddled in his arms in hospital on the day that she was born he made a promise to Mary, his family and to god that he would cherish his time with his daughter and be there for her till the end.

“Thank you, daddy I love, you.” Erin kissed her dad on the cheek her ruby lipstick leaving a mark on her fathers’ cheek which he rubbed off by pulling a handkerchief from his suit pocket “right lets get you to the church Erin” “Aye lets James will be wondering where I am” They proceeded to walk hand in hand to the white car that was waiting outside of the Quinn household her father opened the back door to allow Erin to enter and sat next to her in the back seats on the way to the church placing his hand on top of hers for comfort and reassurance the journey to the church seemed to take a long time in their minds each one having quick glances at each other with the brief end to end smile to match.  
Soon the church rolled into view and on the steps were the Brides maids consisting on Claire and Orla and aunt Sarah wearing green bridesmaid dresses and the mother of the bride Mary who bought a new hat for the occasion. Michelle would normally be a bridesmaid but with the case of James she was to be his best man/best lady in this circumstance considering he went to an all-girls school and all his best friends were female. Gerry existed the car first and held open the door to allow Erin to step out onto the pavement in front of the church.  
“Ach love you are so beautiful” Mary smile trying her hardest to hold back the tears for later in the day “James and Michelle are inside standing in front of the alter and Fr Peter is ready and is just waiting for us to enter inside. Mary opened the door and allowed Erin and Gerry to enter with the bridesmaids following behind.

*Wagner bridal march playing in the background*

As Erin walked down the isle with her arm linked with her father she looked at all the wedding guests that was present Sister Michael even showed up to see one of her former pupils getting married no doubt Mary invited her as she used to regularity attend church every Sunday compared to Erin who would only occasionally show and make excuses the rest of the time. Kathy Maguire even dared to show herself and this was the only time that she came back to Derry since the day she tried to take James away from Derry and as future mother in laws go she wouldn’t be a good one still at least she was civil enough to smile at Erin but Kathy didn’t like the fact that James stayed in Northern Ireland and no doubt she would try to get them to move out of Derry once they got married.  
Michelle stood there at the alter with James beaming at the sight of her best friend walking down the isle compared to the rest of the girls she decided to wear a suit to the occasion probably due to the fact that she was essentially the best man of the wedding James was standing next to her wearing a black tuxedo with a white flower pinned to the suit he combover his hair no doubt using products from hair and flair he was stunned at the sign of Erin as he did see the dress getting picked nor did he see Erin before the wedding as despite not being superstitious he stuck to the tradition to build up the suspense to the big day only exchanging long phone calls before the big day.  
“Erin you look beautiful” James beamed staring down at the veiled women smiling next to him “not so bad yourself James”. “please be seated” Fr Peter standing behind the alter “We are gathered here to day to witness the marriage of two individuals who will declare before the house of god the holy sacrament of marriage but first we shall sing a hymn chosen by the loving couple followed by the reading of the holy gospel please rise”

*30 minutes later*

“Please be seated the lord be with you” the congregation replied "and with your spirit." “now can be have the rings brought forward to be blessed and vows presented” from the congregation Anna Quinn stood up and walked towards the alter carrying a pillow presented with 2 golden rings and placed the pillow on the alter bowed and then walked back to the front row of pews smiling in the direction of Erin as she went back to sit down next to her mother.  
“James will you place the ring on Erin’s finger and Erin likewise please” James lightly grabbed a ring and slid it onto Erin’s finger Erin looked down as he did this and then back up at James almost shedding a tear but wiped it away quickly before it stained her makeup.

“Erin and James, have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage?"  
“yes”  
“Will you honour each other as man and wife for the rest of your lives?"  
“yes”  
“Will you accept children lovingly from God, and bring them up according to the law of Christ and his Church?  
“Yes”  
“James will you proceed with your vow”

James took Erin’s hands and placed them in his “I, James Z Maguire, take you, Erin Josephine Quinn, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honour you all the days of my life.”  
Erin then responded with “I, Erin Josephine Quinn, take you, James Z Maguire, to be my husband.” I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honour you all the days of my life.

“with the power invested in me by the holy catholic church I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride”  
Within a instant James pulled the vale up to uncover Erin’s face and pulled her in for a deep kiss one that showed that all those years were worth it all the trails and tribulations were worth it and all the judgement by others of Erin going out with the only English fella in Derry. It was all worth it.  
Mary was crying and hugging Sarah who was also crying a fountains worth of tears. Michelle, Clare and Orla were hugging each other and staring at the happy couple and then proceeded to clap ecstatically followed by the remaining of the congregation even sister Michael and Kathy Maguire were emotional at the back of the church for what they had witnessed.

*To be continued (you didn't think I would put it all in one chapter did you ? ;) ) *


	7. The Big day part deux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay of course given everything going on at the moment I thought its about time I posted something to help keep spirits up least its something.
> 
> I will try to upload another chapter soon in the meantime enjoy and keep those spirits up.

The church bells echoing the city of Derry greeted the ears of James and Erin as they exited the church hand in hand greeted by the euphoria of the congregation in front of the church, the flashing of cameras, the raining of flower petals and the cheers of well wishes greeted the newlyweds as the greeted their guests truly a sight to behold and one that would forever be cherished by everyone who was there.  
“Mr and Mrs Maguire!” shouted by one of the congregations was met by a thunderous applause by the rest of the congregation as Erin and James proceeded to their white car to move to the reception building.

“Erin, I think your forgetting something?” James eyes moved quickly to the bouquet of flowers held in her left hand “oh I get ya one. two. three!” on the word three Erin flung the bouquet above her hand the ribbon on the end fluttering in the air and in flew through the air the crowd of people eager to catch the bouquet however they would be unlucky as faith would decide it would instead be Orla who caught the flowers and gave them a sniff Claire who was standing next to orla throughout the order stood stunned at the naivety of Orla who probably didn’t understand the significance of the situation.

“Don’t know why Erin tried to get rid of these flowers Claire they smell lovely and the ribbon tied to them is grand”. Claire stood next to her friend and nudged orla with a suggestive look on her face as she completely understood the significance of the situation and could imagine how cute it would be if that scenario did happen “ you know orla they say that the person who catches the flowers is the next person to be married.” 

Orla turned to her friend thinking over the statement in her head again and again hint “But Claire Erin is getting married it’s so cracker besides I can’t give up my step aerobics for any fella I promised mammy I wouldn’t” Claire upon hearing her friend declaring that her passion for step aerobics outweighed any protentional marriage raised her hands in prayer “God give me strength” sure Orla was passionate about things such as step and sweets but she hoped that it would be put aside for other things and not be seen as a ultimatum to give them up nether less Orla didn’t find Clare insulating or patronizing in anyway for they were friends and nothing could come between them.

The reception of the after wedding was a quaint hall that was normally used for special occasions by people in Derry so why should Erin and James wedding reception be any different after all they wanted to be modest and not show off because it wouldn’t look good in the eyes of everyone else and sometimes modesty is the best course of action.  
The tables were presented with white tablecloth with a vase of flowers on every table everything was planned to perfection that the presenting of food and drink was of a high standard. Erin’s father made sure of this as he wished all things to be planned to perfection if this was not evident at small scale events like great auntie bridie funeral then this should have been evident in large scale events such as his eldest daughter’s wedding reception.

All the guests were enjoying the reception and the food and drink provided was some of the best food they had ever seen the roast beef was that of the highest quality and the red wine was the best that was available in Derry sure even Cathy Maguire who would normally turn her nose up at anything to come from Derry as she didn’t wish to associate herself with her hometown instead preferring a fancy lifestyle in London felt that her son had outdone himself as was even better than any wedding reception that she had been to before.  
*ding ding ding* the sounds of the tapping of a spoon on a glass brought everyone’s ears and eyes in the direction of the table of the bridge and groom. Gerry stood up and addressed the guests who all stared at him eager to hear no doubt a very emotion speech.

“Can I have everyone’s attention please first I would like to thank the staff of this establishment who have outdone themselves today on what has been an excellent catering experience.  
Now normally I would have written something down and prepared my speech, but I decided that on this occasion I would put my thoughts out there straight away and explain how I feel.”  
“When Erin was born I will admit that I was unsure whether I would be able to manage being a parent to a loving child but since day one I would say that Erin has been a blessing of which I will cherish for the rest of my life.

I have seen her grow from a babbling toddler to an energetic child from there she was a passionate teenager with the dreams to be a writer and this has proven to be correct as she is now one of the main reporters for the Derry chronicle  
When she first told me about James, she said that she knew there was ‘something special about him’ and that he would make her, and her friends lives all more eventful and eventually that is the case  
I wish my eldest daughter and my new son in law all the best and know that they have my full support in the rest of their lives but though this Erin although you may be a grown adult to me you are still the same as when I held you in my arms, fed you burped you , weaned you and you will always be my baby girl.”

With that Gerry sat down and placed a handkerchief over his eyes and sobbed quietly whilst Mary placed her hand on his back and was rubbing his back.  
Within the space of a hour the crowd her many a passionate speech by Michelle, James and Erin what they were witnessing was the complete presentation of true love the sort of thing that one might say only existed in story books but today proved that not everting is a work of fiction and could manifest itself into reality and this was a prime example.  
After the speeches were held and the prize on the bet of how long the speeches went on for was collected it was time for the dancing to occur. James had led Erin out onto the centre of the hall and placed his right hand on her waist and slowly stared to move to the music that was being played.

Erin then decided to wrap her arms around the back of his neck and hold him tightly letting the warmth of him radiate within her and swaying to the music.  
“You know Erin this reminds me of the day that I took you to that 50s prom and I missed my doctor who night we didn’t get to dance but this makes up for it wouldn’t you say?”  
“Well James this definitely makes up for it and I didn’t know you could dance have you been doing dancing lessons with Michelle behind my back?”

James eyes opened in shock clearly Michelle must have told her while drunk because it was meant to be their little secret and no one was meant to know  
“she told you?”

“No but I love you for making the effort to learn so what do we do know with our lives sure being married is a huge step in our relationship to think this is something to tell our children”

"Children I would love that but for now lets enjoy the moment for now Imean it will be a while till we have kids"

Somehow Erin pondered that that assumption might be proven wrong but for now she wanted to enjoy their special day.


	8. An Unexpected Suprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone if you have made it this far on and are enjoying it thanks so much for reading it. Also those of you who have left comments thanks a lot and I hope you are enjoying these as I enjoy making them.
> 
> If anyone has any suggestions for chapters or things they might like to see in the future chapters please let me know.
> 
> As always hope you enjoy and stay tuned for new chapters :-)

A few weeks have passed since the wedding and now began a new chapter of both James and Erin’s lives that of marital life. Ma Mary had told Erin that things would be different in her life after she had gotten married but for now at least nothing new had changed besides the fact that Erin had now become Mrs Maguire not Miss Quinn and this took a while to adapt too. For now at least she had been coping as well as could be expected.

“James can you get me a glass of water please” Erin was laying in bed refusing to leave the bed at any circumstances because in she felt terrible. She couldn’t pinpoint why but over the past few days she must have caught a stomach bug because her stomach was killing her and she felt nauseous over the past few days sure she couldn’t stomach some chips from Fionnula which was annoying as it was one of her favourite meal so its a nightmare so it is.

“Erin are you sure you don’t want me to call my auntie to book you a check-up you have been sick for over a week and are barely eating anything.” He sat down and felt Erin head cheeking her temperature with the back of his hand “well you don’t have a temperature so I don’t know what it can be. I’ll go into the living room and call my auntie I will be back soon” James then kissed Erin’s forehead and then exited the room and went down the stairs to grab the house-phone.

Erin tiptoed to the arch of the doorway to made sure that James was nowhere to be seen before she went back to the bed to grab something in the drawer of her bedside table a little pink box of which contained a pregnancy testing kit she bought this a emergency testing kit for any worse case scenario. Over the past few days she was starting to have doubts already about this nausea and stomach pains after all it couldn’t have been any dodgy food because she had never got ill from either her or James cooking still safe to be sure what is the worst that can happen.

Meanwhile in the living room James was busy in the line to his aunt thankfully she wasn’t on shift today, so she was able to take his call. “Well James it could have been something that she ate but don’t worry I think she will be fine but let me know how she is doing in the meantime so I …”  
“JESUS CHRIST JAMES!.. JAMES !”

James nearly flew out his chair at the sound of the shouting of Erin and instantly dropped then phone on his aunt and bolted up the stairs like a bull in a china shop to see Erin sitting on the side of the bed with one hand covering her mouth and another hand holding a little white plastic stick her eyes glued on the stick in question.

“Erin what is that you have in you hand lets have a look” upon peering on a close inspection of the object in appeared to show two small red lines within the centre.  
He quickly glanced at Erin who stared at him with a nervous look then back at the lines to and throw like a yo-yo taking in all the information in front of him. “you cant be.. but we… we didn’t..” he then put his hands together and shakily decided to sit on the corner of the bed his legs almost buckling and his eyes starting to water. 

“But am I going to be a good parent? But what if I end up like my mum, I can do that Erin I’m scared” he then glanced over at Erin hoping to restore his confidence, but she just sat beside him and leaning into his shoulder “Hey don’t say things like that besides we have loving family with us here and you are nothing like your mother and that’s a good thing”.  
The brief silence in the room was abruptly interrupted by the ringing of the door bell and the rapping of the door knocker “James... James are you ok son its me Auntie Deidre I came as fast as I could open the door.”

“Christ is my aunt what am I going to tell her?” she thinks you must be seriously ill she has probably called your mother she will be worried sick.  
“Your family James what about my family Granda is going to flip out and what about my mammy and dad we will have to tell them at some point.”


	9. The Hospital Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, 
> 
> Ok by this stage at the start of the chapter Erin is within the 36-37 weeks of pregnancy. I know it feels like a bit of a massive jump. but I also want to focus on the childhood/parenthood of their child/children and them starting school and secondary so it the story sort of ends up like Derry girls but with the main protagonists kids (if I decided the others are to have kids but the way I'm thinking of it so far they probably all will do at some point in their lives).
> 
> As always leave your comments and or suggestions below I will read them as always.
> 
> Enjoy and stay safe everyone.

Erin's pregnancy as pregnancy's normally go was quite a smooth one and as the weeks that turned into months went by she had suffered no complications whatsoever. The only 'pain' that was experienced throughout the entire pregnancy was James having to constantly get bags of finonna's chips from the chippy as Erin's cravings happen to consist of chips. Literally no day was complete with at least a few chips its couldn't be any other chips not even ones from the supermarket or another chippy as Erin would refuse to eat it.

"James what part of it has to be fionna's chips don't you understand" you English prick" was the normal response that Erin gave him if he tried anything differently. She never normally called James a prick that was not like her at all but her being pregnant added with the feeling of constant fatigue and back pain meant that she started normally a prick when she was annoyed with him for a brief moment James wondered if he was living with Michelle and not Erin.

When Erin and James broke the news to the respective families the reaction was overwhelm positive from both camps Mary was doting over Erin more so that ever that strict disciplinarian attitude was replaced with one of a concerned mother when they find out their child is sick and wanted to be there to support her eldest daughter throughout the experience. She would show up every evening being dropped off by Gerry usually with premade dinners and little bits of shopping in hand ready to put in the fridge as well as being a helping hand in being there for Erin in the hospital for her scans Erin wanted to keep the gender of the child a surprise and neither her, James or anyone knew what it was going to be. they knew that they were expecting the one child but wanted to keep the rest a secret they thought it was better that way.

Aunt Sarah also played her part in help Erin during the course of her pregnancy that being Erin's stylist as she said "just because you have a wain on the way shouldn't stop you looking beautiful" she would give Erin manicures and Pedicures as well as take Erin to get her haircut by her stylist friends who would give them a staff discount which was very generous but family have to help each other out after all. Cathy although was happy with James upon hearing the news would always put the idea of moving to London to raise his child there as a 'better alternative' than raising a child in Northern Ireland.

James was such as regular face in the chippy that as soon as he set one foot inside the chip shop that Fiannoa gave him a quick nod and shouted 'it will be ready when its ready' leaving James to sit and read a newspaper left on the table in the waiting area trying to block out the sickening smell of the grease and fat of the frying 'Christ how do the girls love the taste and smell of this' to this day he still never understood it but he learnt from all those years ago it would be better for him to swallow his pride and not to saying anything lest he want everyone's undivided attention in the whole of Derry.  
"There you are limey" she placed the small white bag on the counter James the place the money on the counter and walked out of the chippy making sure to hold the bag in a way that the smell would never reach his nose.

*5 Mins later.

James arrived back home with the bag in hand only to be met by Erin who was busy in the living room watching a Murder she wrote DVD boxset that James had bought her for her birthday. James himself was also a big fan of boxsets particularly for Doctor who he would still dress and show up to local Doctor who conventions within Derry and also larger ones in Belfast despite being a adult and Erin telling him that he is a grown man and shouldn't be dressing up as a "man who rides with aliens" to James it was a passion that he had since his stepfather used to watch doctor who with him when he was 5 years old. 

"I've got you something to eat" he chimed in the kitchen as he poured the chips onto a small plate and walked them over to Erin who's eyes were fixated on the tv but as soon as she smelt the chips placed in front of her she instantly switched to the chips and began to eat as thought she had never had anything to eat that day despite James caught her nearly completely raiding the whole Christmas cupboard (Yes like her mother she had started to make a Christmas cupboard).

"So how is my wee fella doing today" he smiled as he placed a hand on Erin's ever large belly sure it was a pain to move around and anytime Erin was sat down or laying in bed she refused to move and inch out of it as she said it felt like a ton of bricks pressed on her stomach. Erin giggled at his statement "James we don't know if its doing to be a fella it could be a baby girl" and with that Erin suddenly let out a little wince "James she is kicking at that so it must be a girl."

"Perhaps love but either way we wont know for sure until the day when did the nurse say you were due?" James ever more impatient to see his new-born son/daughter for the first time sure initially becoming a parent was a nightmare for James early one mostly the fear of ending up the same way as his mother with him but this fear rather than being allowed to control and take hold of him was used instead to become a steadfast determination of proving that he was better than his mother in being a parent and bring his children up properly (which included watching doctor who and taking them to the conventions when possible).

"Well the nurse said this little one would be due around about this time" with that Erin placed both of her hands on her belly and smiled gently feeling the movements of the little one inside the baby always liked to move and kick a lot and the nurses said it was one of the most energetic babies they had ever seen on a ultrasound (hopefully this would not be the case later on when both James and Erin needed to sleep). "Have you got the hospital bag ready James" Erin wincing against as once more the baby was kicking "Jesus Christ this baby wont give up AAAAHHHHH! it hurts like hell!" 

"God Erin I need to take you to the hospital now I think you are going into labour" with that for James all hands was on action stations as he busied himself with getting everything ready and in place to head straight to the hospital 

Car keys check  
hospital bag check  
phone check  
camera check

"Ok Erin we need to go now!" James giving Erin an helping hand off the sofa and towards the car making sure to put one of their arms over her shoulder in case she crouched down in pain.  
whilst on the way to the hospital Erin eyed the phone in the glove compartment in the front of the car "James you need to phone my mammy and tell her to go the hospital!" Erin taking sharp breaths in-between each word. "But Erin I'm driving I cant use the phone and drive at the same time"? "PHONE MY FECKING MAMMY JAMES!" "Why are you shouting at me what have I done?" "Fine I will phone her then AAAHHH!"  
*phone clicking noises* "Mammy listen its me I need you … yes I'm fine... mammy says hi James.. get to the hospital now!.. AAAHHH it fecking hurts... mammy I didn't swear I'm not a child anymore.. ok bye." HURRY JAMES HURRY JESUS CHRIST!"

*15 minutes later*  
James and Erin were able to find a parking spot in the hospital car park and was able to make it to the maternity ward in the hospital occasionally stopping to allow Erin to catch her breach and swear at the top of her lungs in pain (no doubt Erin would have to attend confession for large amounts of blasphemy after this ordeal) the room in which James and Erin found themselves in was one of the most cleanest rooms they had ever seen the pale white paint on the walls reflecting on the varnished floor of the maternity room. James sat on a small chair while Erin laid down upon the hospital bed eagerly waiting for a doctor and other medical staff to show up with hopefully some pain relief.

suddenly the door burst open and rather than a doctor or midwife instead ran in Mary clutching in her hand a disposable camera and a shopping bag not doubt filled with some premade food and treats for Erin to enjoy Gerry then followed behind clutching his coat over his arm..

"Erin! my wain!" she then procced to kiss the head of her daughter and instantly sat on the side of the bed and held her daughters hand. "Anna is in bed I've asked Sarah and Da to look after her how are you feeling?".  
"It hurts mammy" Mary then proceeded to place both of her hands upon Erin's right hand "trust me Erin it will be a lot harder from here on out but we are all here for you".  
suddenly a nurse in a blue uniform walked in through the door carrying a bunch of files and wearing surgical gloves.  
" OK Mrs Maguire my name is Louise and I will be your midwife today"

*many many hours later  
"Ok Mrs Maguire I need to push now deep breaths" James was trying to support Erin by any means necessary this was done by trying to be a calming influence which was also done with Gerry as well. Mary meanwhile found her self praying for her daughters safekeeping and wishing that the pain could be taken away as she didn't wish to see her daughter in pain.  
"Ok Mrs Maguire you are doing well one big final push" Erin gritting through her teeth through the tube that provided her with gas and air giving her some from of pain relief but it simply wasn't enough until relief came within the sound of a small thing wailing.

"Is a girl a healthy baby girl congratulations!" the midwife then proceeded to weigh the new-born and then swaddle the new-born in a blanked and placed a small little hat on the head of the infant to keep it warm.

"Erin its a girl we have a daughter" James giving Erin a light kiss on the lips and wiping the tears away from his face Louise hand the Infant to Erin who instantly proceeded to nurse her child meanwhile Mary and Gerry proceeded to hug each other and then look to towards the child with affectionate eyes realising that they had just became grandparents for the first time and would no doubt embarrass their daughter by telling their granddaughter embarrassing stories when she had grown up "Well done love so what is her name".

Erin then looked at James and then proceeded to look at her mother "her name is Ellie, Ellie Maguire."  
James then brushed the cheek of Ellie while she was nursing "Hello Ellie its me its daddy mummy and I love you so much."

Gerry then went to Louise and handed her a disposable camera "Sorry can you take a picture of us all please?"  
"Sure ok is everybody ready 1 2 3 Cheese"  
"Cheese"  
*click*


	10. First Year of Parenthood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all I decided to call the child Ellie as I thought It would be a nice name for a daughter a name which I personally like myself but if anyone has any suggestions for future childrens names then please let me know can be a boys name or a girls name so suggestions are open.

Ellie Maguire was a very energetic baby and sometimes she drove her mother up the wall with her being too energetic. Sometimes it was a task in itself to put Ellie to bed after a tiring day and sometimes they would put her in her cot and as soon as the would lift up the rail or move their hands away she would start crying to be held by either her mother or father but more often that not it would be James who would be the first to see what was wrong as Erin was trying to get whatever sleep she could get as she decided to take extra maternity leave to try and bond with her daughter as much as possible.

*11 months after the birth of Ellie Maguire*

"How can someone so small create something that smells so bad" Erin had come back downstairs and sat down on the sofa carrying Ellie in her hands after changing her diaper. Ellie looked a lot like her mother in the sense that she had got Erin's nose and hair but she had her fathers eyes she was also quite a heavy baby compared to normal babies. Erin the decided to bounce Ellie on her knee while saying in a sing song "who is a happy baby" over and over again Ellie would give a toothless smile and tried to give a little laugh as she would do towards her mothers singing she would also do the same for 'aunties' Orla and Michelle who basically became aunts despite only being cousins.

"Look what mummy has for you Ellie its a book called "Mummy loves you" Erin had decided to continue making children's books and she decided to write a children's book while she got Michelle Claire and Orla to draw pictures to help try and get Ellie to learn how to say her first word (naturally Erin hoped that this first word would by mama to prove to James that Ellie was a mummy's girl after all that bonding for nearly a year.)

Erin turned the first page where it showed a picture of a cat curled up with a kitten next to her Erin then pointed to the cat and looked towards Ellie and said "Mama can you say mama?" Ellie meanwhile just smiled at the picture of the cat but didn't say anything other than babbling.  
Erin then turned to the next page which showed a dog and a puppy again she pointed to the dog and said "Mama" but again Ellie didn't say anything other than just babbling noises.

Suddenly the front door was opened and James had walked through the front door wearing a suit and carrying a briefcase having just come home from work he imminently set his briefcase down and went over to sit on the sofa next to Erin and Ellie  
"Daddy's home what are you two doing teaching her to become a budding writer or author?" Erin smirked at the statement and gave a coy smile "I hope so James no im trying to teach her to say mama to prove that she is a mummy's girl" "so any luck with that" "apart from some babbling no joy"

James then lifted Ellie an placed her on his lap and proceeded to give her a snuggle " well let me have a go then Ellie can you say dada? say dada." Ellie responded with some form of babbling and James thought she wasn't going to say dada but as soon as he was about to pass her back to Erin so he could get something to eat she became to start trying to saying something.  
"Erin she is trying to say something look say dada" "No Ellie say mama" "dada" "mama "dada" "mama" the two bickering like a old married couple who knew that getting a baby first word would be such a competition 

Ellie then say something that would stop the argument and quiet the entire room "Da"  
"what did she say" both of them said in unison looking towards their daughter then back at each other "say that again sweetheart"  
"Da...Da..Dada"

"Yes im her first word she is a daddies girl I knew it" James then decided to do a little victory dance in the living room only to be met by a disapproving look by Erin and the giggling of Ellie who had never seen her dad dance before.  
"catch yours yourself on James this isn't a competition and you are behaving like a idiot" as soon as she had finished her sentence then Ellie started crying "Oh Ellie you don't like it when mummy and daddy argue do you" she then lifted her up and sniffed to make sure she didn't need a diaper change "you must be hungry well it is almost dinner time James can you make some dinner please". and with that James went into the kitchen with a smile on his face knowing that this was a special day for him while Erin proceeded to nurse Ellie whilst she was a bit upset she wasn't her first word she was always grateful for the time that she was able to spend with her daughter unlike James who had to go back to work.


	11. A Summer Guest

It was a hot summers day and the Maguire household was relaxing in their new garden over the period of time that they had been residing in their previous house they were busy putting money aside to buy a house of their own rather than living in a rented house. They were able to afford to upside to a 4 bedroom house of which James and Erin turned one of the rooms into a study for the both of them when they wanted to work from home another room had been turned into a nursey for Ellie as beforehand she was sleeping as the same room as her parents but was old enough now to sleep in her own room with mixed success.

Ellie was sitting in a small paddling pool flapping her hands against the water to create splashes as well as planning with a small yellow toy ship. James was sitting next to her playing with a small bouncy ball throwing it up into the air and catching it almost like a cricket player doing catching practice. Meanwhile Erin was busy trying to soak up some sun while the good weather lasted otherwise this might be her only change before they might get some horrible summer storm.

Ellie then turned round towards her dad and lifted her arms up " Dada up" and pointed towards Erin "Mama". James smiled and lifted her up out of the pool and carried her towards Erin "Oh Erin someone here wants to say hello" Erin then lifted up her sunglasses to see two of the most beautiful people in her life "Hello sweetheart have you been playing in the pool with daddy do you want me to play with you?" James then placed Ellie on the ground in front of Erin but Ellie decided to try to stand up.

Erin then held her hands open "come on Ellie come to mammy" James held Ellie by her hands trying to help his daughter keeping her balance while she tried to walk on the grass towards her mammy . "That's it honey come on just a bit more" Ellie staggered forward until she made it into the arms of her mother who lifted her up "look at you! you did it" Ellie then tried to wrap her arms round her mammy neck "Mama" "I know I saw you do it all by yourself.

Suddenly the doorbell and Erin handed Ellie back to James " look after her I will be right back" James then starting bouncing Ellie trying to keep her entertained but to no avail as she started to cry and start screaming "MAMA!" James frantically trying to shush her by giving her a pacifier but she only spat it out and continued screaming "mummy hasn't gone far."

Erin them came back with a surprised look on her face "James you didn't tell me we were expecting guests."  
"Expecting guests what are you on about why who has showed up"

Suddenly a figure came into view a tall slender figure wearing high heels and a red summer dress with what looked like golden patterns wearing a large summer hat and designer sunglasses. in one of her hands they were dragging a small little suitcase from behind them and had obviously come from the airport as the baggage tags were still attached.  
Suddenly the figure removed their sunglasses and stared towards James letting out a smile "There is my big handsome boy."

James stared with disbelief at first if this was really real but it definitely was real.

"Hello Mum"


	12. What is this a family gathering?

" tea with milk and two sugars just how you liked it James handing his mother a small cup. "Thank you darling" Cathy took the cup and began sipping the tea while James and Erin were sitting on the couch and Ellie was on her mothers lap looking at her grandmother she had never met her grandmother before and this was the first time she would meet her.  
"is that my granddaughter?" Cathy smiling towards Ellie but Ellie was a bit scared and would just nuzzle into Erin chest for comfort as that was where she felt safest around her mother initially it was thought that she was a completely daddies girl but it turns out that she had a very strong attachment to her mother as well.  
"Yes her name is Ellie would you like to hold her" James picked up Ellie and passed her to her grandmother Cathy then lifted her up so they were face to face "I remember when you were her age James you were such a beautiful baby which reminds me I've brought a little present."

Cathy lifted the mini suitcase up an opened it rummaged around and then pulled out a old patchy teddy bear and handed it to Ellie James was taken a back "that's my old teddy when I was little." Cathy smiled "yes I kept it all this time James as a memory of you just because you moved here doesn't mean I forgot about you" James was tried to hold back some tears "But you abandoned me here when I was 16 and you were always caring about yourself more that me." Cathy then sighed "James I was a bad parent I'm not going to lie I should have put you first and I never did I was selfish"

James busted into tears at the sound of his mothers confession and proceeded to give his mother a deep hug sobbing gently on her shoulder Ellie meanwhile was saying "nana" towards Cathy then suddenly the door started ringing Erin not wanting to disrupt this emotional moment in the both of their lives decided to go and open the front door in which she was greeted by a small crowd of people 

"Hello love" he member at the front said "Hello mammy" "Hi aunt Sarah" "Deidre" one by one the figures walked into the house. "Aw Erin my favourite cousin " "ya alright Erin" "Orla, Michelle" all engaging in a group hug being led into the living room only all to be met by the sight of James sobbing on his mother shoulder and Elle holing onto both her dad and her grandmother grabbing onto their clothing in a effort to hang on.

"Well this is nice isn't it its like a family reunion" chirped Sarah who was busy looking at the colouring of her nail polish. "Aye mammy family reunions are cracker" Orla added failing to notice the faces of disapproval of Mary and Deidre at the sight of Cathy but noticed that James was sobbing on her shoulder so they assumed something had happened between the two of them.

Erin then decided to break the awkwardness between the stares of Mary and Deidre upon the crying James and Cathy "So who wants a cup of tea then?"  
The whole living room was packed with people the initial tension in the air was instead replaced with happiness at the chance to put that behind them for the sake of the new Maguire household and their daughter Ellie was enjoying all the attention that she was receiving from her relatives who were spoiling her rotten with gifts and attention it reminded the parents about the time when their children were this young.

"Well its Ellie's bedtime so I better put her down before she gets cranky" Erin then picked up her daughter and carried her up the stairs towards the nursery. "right Ellie lets get you ready for bed" Erin then pulled out some pjs from the draw they were light pink ones with the picture of thumper from bambi on the front carrying a flower when this was done she then carried Ellie over to a small chair into the corner of the room and gently began rocking her to sleep singing rocker bye baby. Ellie would try to speak quickly saying "night night would gently shush her until she was fast asleep then would gently place her into the Crib. 

No sooner had Erin pulled up the rail to the crib James tiptoed into the room and wrapped his arms around Erin "she looks so beautiful when she is asleep we did a good job did we?" Erin looked over her daughter sleeping away "Aye we did a good job James well night sweetheart" Erin kissed the forehead of her daughter and walked out of the room to go downstairs "night honey" James kissed her forehead and then tiptoed of the room the only sound to be heard was the song playing from the mobile turning away containing shamrocks and rose flowers to leave Ellie to dream her sweet dreams until tomorrow.


	13. They grow up so fast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has taken place a few years after the last one

Today was a special day at the Maguire household Ellie first day at school by now she was 4 years old she didn't go to nursery as Erin decided that she could work from home instead of going back to a office given the luxury of a study within their house.

A lot had happened within the space of 3 years Michelle had decided to marry Conner in the end and they had ended up having a son called Lewis a year afterwards James would nickname him the "new wee English fella" which would more often than not get a elbowing in the ribs from Michelle but he was a good godfather to her son. Lewis had adopted a independent personality this probably came from his mother he was also very energetic which sometimes would be a curse as if James and Erin had to babysit Lewis when Michelle and Conner went on a date night they would have to deal with two energetic children in the same house sometimes it was hard to tell which one was more energetic. Orla decided not to get married in the end but she herself did have a daughter called Hannah. Orla and Hannah would visit Erin and James regularly similar to how aunt Sarah did with Mary and Gerry which was nice Ellie would always show Orla her drawings that she had made and Orla would put them into a small art book that she made for Ellie decorated in all sorts of patterns and small pictures of dogs and flowers. Orla was what could be describes as a bohemian style of parent in that she raised Hannah to be carefree about the world and to allow her to be her regardless of what others thought about her or her mother. Claire ended up getting a civil partnership with Niamh however they weren't allowed to adopt children as of yet due to the law preventing them however this was want they were petitioning to change with the help of James experience as a lawyer in the aims to advance LGBT civil rights within Northern Ireland and the rest of the United Kingdom.

Erin and James both decided to be a their daughters first day at primary school dropping her off together holding each hand walking side by side next to the fence of the nursery looking through seeing the large amount of children playing football , running around and generally being children. they decided to send her to an integrated school so it had a mixture of Catholics and protestants it was seen as a way of rising about the past that had troubled them for so long and if the friends across the barricades experiences of their childhood had taught Erin and James anything is that they had to build 'bridges' across the divide.

Ellie nervously looked at all the children playing in the playground then up at her parents "Mummy do I have to go to school? I want to stay home with you" Erin smiled at that but sadly she knew as well that Ellie was growing up and would have to go to school she missed all those long hours in the day that she and her daughter would bond together while James was at work playing games, watching tv and going over to her grandparents house to spend time there. "Sorry sweetheart but you have to go to school besides you will make a lot of friends" "Daddy please I don't want to go I want to stay with you and mummy" Ellie desperately trying to tug on his shirt so she wouldn't have to go to school. "Sorry but mummy is right you have to go to school." they then entered the playground and stood next to the other parents who were huddled with their kids who were went to start school as well. 

Then a bell rang and all the children lined up according to their year groups "Ok all reception children line up here please" a small teacher wearing glasses beaconed the children to line all the parents started to hug their children and walked away all except Ellie and her parents as Ellie was still determined not to go "Mummy I don't want to" she started to cry and hold onto her mothers arm begging on to go "mama I don't want to please don't go!" she started wailing on her mothers chest. "Is there a problem here?" the teacher walked up from behind Erin understanding the emotions that run in these sort of scenarios "don't worry she is in good hands" Erin and James hugged their daughter and then proceeded to leave the school gates Erin then buried her head into James chest and sobbed "she grows up so fast James but she still my baby wain." James lightly sobbed as well and kissed Erin's forehead "I know she is still just a baby girl" Erin then looked up towards James "James speaking of wains I've got some news I'm pregnant".


	14. Daddy why is mummy belly getting fat?

Ellie had finished yet another day at school today she was bringing home a drawing that she had made during her art lessons it was a picture of two large people and a small person and she had written under it ' mummy, daddy and me' she was eager to show her parents who would often put her drawings on the fridge door being the budding artist that she was.

Ellie was waiting by the door to the playground clutching her drawing in the hands and a navy blue backpack on her back looking at the gates to the playground for one of her parents to show up parents came and went and the playground was nearly emptied until she saw a figure walking through the gates she started running "Daddy!" James lifted her up under her arms and pulled her in for a hug then placing her back down "How was school" "Look I made you a picture daddy " she showed James the picture that she drew "wow that's very good Ellie lets go show mummy." James held Ellies hand on the way to the car Ellie looked up towards her dad "Daddy why is mummy belly getting fat has she been eating to much cake?" James laughed at this Erin wasn't fat sure she had been reading about all these diets in those lifestyle magazines she normally read. "Ellie mummy has a baby in her tummy that's why so you might have a baby brother or sister"

Ellie and James arrived back home to be greeted by Erin in the living room "mummy I drew you a drawing look" she leaped up onto the sofa next to her mother. Erin kissed Ellie on the cheek and took the drawing and had a look at it "Aw sweetheart its lovely thank you" Ellie pointed a finger a Ein belly and smiled "Daddy said that you have a baby in your tummy and I will have a little brother of sister" Erin placed both of her hands on her belly and gently taped her belly inviting Ellie to feel her belly..

Ellie was clearly happy about getting a little brother or sister "I will be the best big sister in the whole world mummy" James sat down next to her "sure you will be do you want a little baby sister or brother?" Ellie scratched her head and began playing with her hair " I would like a baby sister" Erin and James giggled at this "a sister well we will have to see wont we well its dinner time Ellie lets get something to eat".

The three of them sat round the dinner table eating their dinners Ellie meanwhile was stiff fascinated about babies "what do babies eat" "Ellie babies don't eat they drink milk sweetie" "so they don't like fish and chips then" James laughed at this "guess they don't like greasy food then" James deciding to have a salad instead of Erin and Ellie who were having fish and chips "so why do you call me a baby when I'm upset." Erin and James looked at each other then looked back at their daughter "because you are our baby girl of course" Ellie then put a chip in her mouth "but why did you call mummy baby then daddy?".

James almost chocked on his food when he heard his daughter say this "when was this honey?" "last night I went to go to the toilet and I heard you call mummy baby in your room" Erin blushed at this and tried to avoid eye contact with her daughter James meanwhile started to get very nervous "Ellie what else did you hear?" Ellie put another chip in her mouth then took a sip of juice "you and mummy were giggling and then mummy called you a wee naughty English prick "LANGUAGE!" "sorry mummy daddy" Erin leaned in towards James "I thought we were quiet" James whispered back "obviously we weren't".


	15. Mummy the baby is all pudgy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all,  
> Sorry for the delay in the uploading of a new chapter normally I can think of things of the top of my head and work with this but on this instance that didn't occur.  
> I've noticed that this work has over 1000 views which I find quite cool considering this is my first fan fic I attempted  
> thanks to everyone who has viewed it and likes it if it can provided a good distraction to what's going on around us I'm grateful I've been able to do so. 
> 
> TL:DR: took a needed break and thanks for viewing and commenting on this fan fic.

Ellie was up in her room drawing in her new colouring book that her 'Auntie' Orla had bought her Ellie used to enjoy colouring in the pass the time in her room when she was bored. Sometimes she used to draw with mummy but recently mummy had been very cranky her belly was very big and she would always complain about her back pain and Daddy was always looking after mummy and working. Ellie was busy colouring in a drawing when suddenly her dad burst into the room with a look of shock on his face doing the best to try and remain calm in front of his daughter. 

"Daddy what's wrong" she looked up James "listen Ellie Mummy and I have to go to the hospital so Michelle is coming over to look after you ok best behaviour" Ellie hugged her father "dad can't I come with you?" James ruffled her daughters hair and kissed her forehead "Sorry Ellie we have to go love you" a voice boomed from downstairs "James hurry up it bloody hurts!" James frantically ran down the stairs while his daughter watched from the top "Ok daddy love you" and with that Erin and James left the house on the way to the hospital.

No sooner had the front door shut it was opened again "Ellie where are you? there you are !" Michelle enjoyed spending company with Ellie they would normally watch films together that Michelle got from pirate Pauline. "Michelle how is Lewis?" normally when James took Ellie with him she would play with Lewis while the adults spent time with each other catching up. "He is fine he is at home sleeping he makes me knocked that wain so what do you want to do" Ellie shuffled on the sofa " I would like to continue my drawing please" Michelle laughed "you don't need to say please to me did Dad tell you to say please?" "Daddy says that you must remember your P's and Q's" Michelle under her breath muttered "English snob".

Ellie went upstairs to continue her drawing Michelle had followed her up to her room this was the first time that she had been in this house by herself so she figured to have a look around. Ellie noticed that Michelle was going in and out of rooms all the time "What are you doing" Michelle was taken aback by the little figure leaning against a doorway she was expecting Ellie to not notice and continue with her drawings. "I'm exploring the jungle that is this house oh no this is a lion in your parents room and I need your help to catch it" she hoped that Ellie wouldn't mind her doing this if it was all part of a game.

"I'm not allowed in my parents room I will get in trouble" Ellie looked down at her feet with a guilty look Michelle leaned down so she was eyelevel with Ellie "why would you get in trouble?" "Last time I went exploring I went into my parents room to find some pirate treasure I was looking in the drawers and found something belonging to Mummy" "and?" "she said it wasn't for me to play with and told me never to go in there or I will be in big trouble". Michelle rolled her eyes at this "hey its not your fault its mammy's fault now lets go find that tiger"

The tiger hunt was successful they were able to find the lion and catch it the celebrated downstairs by enjoying some hot chocolate and watching some tv "Michelle where do babies come from?" Michelle almost spat out some of the hot chocolate in her mouth "well when mammie's and daddies love each other they will have a babies ask your parents when they get back." "oh ok so mummy and daddy love each over very much then?" "Yes they do" Ellie smiled at this she loved to see her parents happy "Where did they first meet?"

"On the way to school they went to the same school have a look at this" Michelle then showed her a photo on her phone it was a photo of a photograph from when they were teenagers see look there is mam and dad" Ellie had a closer look at her parents in the photo "Mummy looks like me" "well you got her hair and nose that's for sure Michelle ruffled Ellie's hair "Right kiddo time for bed come on its late your parents wont be happy with you up this late."

"Ok night Michelle" Ellie went up to her room and got ready to go to sleep the hot chocolate made her very sleepy so she was able to go to sleep very quickly She waked to the sight of her dad sitting on the end of the bed "Hi sweetheart" Ellie rubbed her eyes to make sure it wasn't a dream sure enough it wasn't "Daddy your home! she went to wrap her hands round her dad "Where is mummy is she ok?" "Mummy is in our room with a special person we would like you to meet"  
Ellie knocked on the door to her parents room and slowly looked into the room where she saw her mother on the bed holding something wrapped in a blanked Erin gave her daughter a tired smile "Ellie come here and say hello" Ellie stood on the edge of the bed and leaned in to look at the bundle in the blankets "Mummy the baby is all pudgy look" Erin leaned in towards her daughter "Say hello to your baby brother Ryan would you like to hold him" She pulled up her daughter to sit beside her and passed carefully Ryan to his sister.

"Hello Ryan I'm your big sister" Ellie gave a small kiss on her brothers forehead which was met with the response of a small yawn and some grunting noises he then started to cry.  
"mummy what's wrong did I do something wrong" Ellie was unsure why he started crying after all she did nothing wrong in her eyes only for him to start crying Erin however knew what the problem was and her mothers instinct kicked in "oh dear baby is hungry Ellie why don't you go downstairs I will be a moment I have to take care of your brother."   
with that Ellie went to go downstairs while Erin was left to feed Ryan and just like that there were now 4 Maguire's in the Maguire household.


	16. Ellie first 'creep convention' part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a part 1 in a two part chapter

"Dad I look silly can I take it off" Ellie tugging at her outfit trying to take it off and put on something that was more comfortable today her father was taking her to a very special occasion her very first doctor who convention in Belfast she was a bit too young to go to London so James thought she would start with something closer to home.  
"What are you talking about Ellie you look good in it now are we ready to go" James came out of his room wearing a suit with a bowtie and his doctor who scarf his best 4th doctor impression the very same one he took to prom all thought years ago he was able to save it from the tomato juice ordeal.

"why do I look like a sailor this has nothing to do with doctor who?" Ellie looking at herself in the mirror confused she had never watched the older episodes as she started watching the newer ones with her dad and this is how she got into doctor who. James was about to explain it to his daughter about the reasoning behind it but he didn't say anything for fear of sounding like a condescending know it all after all his daughter was only young and could only watch doctor who with her dad present in case she got scared and had to hide behind the sofa.

Erin meanwhile decided to stay put with her son as he was still a infant and wasn't old enough to go besides instead she decided to go visit her parents and her younger sister at their house bringing her son with them as he hadn't seen his grandparents before and Orla and aunt Sarah would also be there so it would be like a mini family reunion at the Quinn household.

"do you two look handsome particularly you Ellie you look so cute I would want to eat you up" with that Erin pinched her daughters cheek like a grandmother does "James you look the same as that day you took me to prom all those years ago should I get my Easter dress on so you can take me" Erin wrapped her hands round his shoulders softly swaying in place like there were slow dancing.

"Sadly Erin I'm taking this little one but don't worry she will enjoy herself" giving Erin quick peck on the lips "come on Ellie lets go".   
James and Ellie shut the front door and proceeded to walk to the car hand in hand Ellie looked back to the front window to see her mother and her little brother. Erin blew Ellie a kiss and waved while bouncing her brother up and down.

"Ellie lets get you in the car seat" James lifted Ellie up into her car seat and strapped her in James then climbed into the driving seat and started the engine.

On the way to Belfast James and Ellie passed the time playing eye spy and talking about doctor who to pass the time Ellie was never really a fan of long car journeys so this was a way to pass the time.

"Ellie how do you feel about being a big sister it must be nice to have a younger brother" Ellie was fiddling with her sailor hat in her hands spinning it around "dad why does he cry all the time all he does is cry, eat, sleep and be smelly when he needs a nappy change that all his does"

"Well Ellie Ryan is only a baby when he grows up he will able to play with you a lot more your lucky I didn't have any brothers or sisters growing up..." James pondered on this for a second "Well Michelle is like a sister I never had in a way" Ellie looked at the rear view mirror looking at the reflection of her father " what did mummy mean when she said you looked like you did at a prom?" James smiled at the remembrance of that day "I dressed up like this to take mummy dancing" "Did mummy look pretty in her dress?"

James fondly always remembered that day anytime it was his and Erin's date night watching her come down the stairs after getting ready it always reminds him of that fateful day the day in which he knew for certain that he had feelings for that wee little Derry girl,


	17. Ellie's first 'creep convention' part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone this has been long overdue final year Uni coursework and dissertation can be annoying like that and that had to be the priority.   
> Now that's all done I can focus upon this again and hopefully write some decent chapters again. might even start some new works from new ideas but this is the main one (the flagship as it were) so this is the priority.
> 
> TL:DR sorry for the long delay and hope you enjoy the upcoming content.

At long last Ellie and her father arrived at Belfast and proceeded to find somewhere to park and make the walk down to the convention meetup but first they had to stretch their legs after what was a long car journey which neither of them really liked but the distraction of music on the radio and the occasional I-spy helped to alleviate the boredom that came with the journey.

"Come on Ellie lets get you out of your car seat" James unclipped her seatbelt and lifted her out of car seat and placed her on the pavement putting her sailor hat on her head he then pulled out his mobile phone from his pocket and decided to make a call Ellie was unsure why he was making a phone call at first until he spoke "Hi love its me we are in Belfast and … yes the journey was ok... ok you can talk to her" James held the phone and moved it towards Ellie ear it was quiet for a second until she heard a familiar voice.

"Hi sweetie how are you?"

"I'm ok mummy the journey was very long.. and I slept for a long time" Ellie fidgeted with her outfit although she had gotten used to wearing it didn't mean that she enjoyed wearing the outfit as she felt embarrassed like when she would visit her grandma who would embarrass her in front of the whole family cooing over her constantly and at every whim.

"I have someone here who wants to speak with you sweetie" for a while there was silence at the other end of the line until the sound of incoherent babbling and grunting greeted the other end   
"mummy what is he saying" Ellie had a love hate relationship with her younger brother sure it was nice to have him around but when he would start crying or would grab her crayons and mess up her drawings or try to droll all over her then she would be very annoyed with him but today was a day for bonding with her daddy so she would have his undivided attention.

"he is saying he misses his big sister" Erin grinned on the other side of the phone ever since she had children of her own she became a very family orientated person sure she loved her family before she had children such as her mother but in her youth this was masked with a degree of teenage angst and rebelliousness but since she became a adult and reflected upon her past and looked onwards to the future some of the rebelliousness faded away thought she always wanted to be seen as a cool or trendy mother reading the latest trends in magazines and online articles thought the attention to the trends was less due to the fact that neither of her children were teenagers yet.

"oh I have to go sweetie your brother made a stinker love you" and with that the phone went dead on the other end and James put the phone back into the inside pocket of his great coat and held out his hand "lets go Ellie"

It was easy to know where the doctor who convention was just look for the big building with a queue of doctor who heroes and villains outside daleks, cybermen all were present in this queue by the time that James and Ellie got to the front of the queue it had taken over 15 minutes but finally it was there chance to go in.

"Tickets please" a man from behind a counter said a clipboard in hand ready to mark off the tickets. "Ok get me a sec" James fumbled around his trouser pockets attempting to find them but no avail. A bead of sweat going down his temple and his heart starting to beat faster and faster. Rummaging around his coat pockets attempting to find the tickets Ellie looking up at her dad with a concerned look but slightly scared and confused. James was practically turning all his pockets inside out desperate to find any scrap of a ticket to prove that he at least had one.

"I'm sorry sir if you don't have a ticket you cant enter that's the rules I'm afraid" James could feel his heart leaving his chest and out of his mouth he had driven all this way made so much of a effort only to not being allowed to enter. "please come on this is my daughter first convention please I'm asking just this once please don't ruin the day for her please."

The man behind the counter leaned over to notice Ellie dressed in her outfit seeing the glum look on her face he had pity for her he then quickly glanced around him to make sure no one was eavesdropping "if you give me £10 I will let you in no questions asked deal?" James pulled out his wallet and grabbed a £10 note and placed it into the man's hand he then ushered towards the main doors of the convention and left them to it.

Ellie looked towards her father for guidance as to what to do now James responded by pulling out a small paper bag from his coat pocket and held it in front of her face "would you like a Jelly baby" Ellie pulled out a jelly baby and placed it in her mouth "Dad what do we do now" James responded by placing his hands on both of the doors to the convention "Come on! lets make some mischief"


	18. Learning to face nightmares together

Ellie put the photo frame on her bedside table and reflected about the day of when the photo was taken in the photo was her and her dad at the doctor who convention James posing with a sonic screwdriver that he bought from the convention as a souvenir. Ellie was standing besides her dad and pulled a scared look at the dalek in the backdrop of the photo. Ever since she had started watching doctor who she was always very afraid of the daleks even if they were only on a photographic backdrop it was the way that the would shout 'exterminate' that would make her climb behind the sofa and would stay there until either James or Erin had to convince her to come out. 

There was a knocking on the door to her bedroom and moved slightly and Erin head poked her head through the archways " Ellie time to go to bed its getting late go brush your teeth" Erin already had her dressing gown on. Ellie started to huff and throw a strop she had recently become very stroppy towards her mother Erin didn't know why but she wasn't like this with James maybe due to the fact that Erin was the disciplinarian in the household. "but ma I don't want to go to bed!" she started to stamp her feet on the ground making sulking noises all the while.

Erin opened the door the open entirely and raised her finger at her daughter sternly "don't be like that with me wain" although she didn't realise it subconsciously she was taking after her mother when it came to discipline within the household minus the wooden spoon. Ellie knew she couldn't win an argument with her mother and sulked out of the room "fine". As Ellie brushed past her mother Erin turned room to see the back of her daughter walking towards the bathroom with a look on her face that she had just had a flashback or was looking at her past self.

Ellie then stood on the plastic steps in front of the sink and grabbed her small orange toothbrush applied the toothpaste and started to brush her teeth up and down side to side humming a song in her head that James taught her which he had learned from his mother about brushing his teeth when he was a wain. she looked directly into the mirror with a bright white smile on her face and flipping her dirty blonde hair back like she would notice her mother doing in the mirror. 

In the corner of the mirror reflection she could see her mother tiptoeing out of her brothers room the images of stars from a nightlight and the sounds of a lullaby projecting themselves on the walls. Ellie then accompanied her mother to her bedroom and sat crossed legged on her bed while her mother started to plait her hair into a French plat humming all the while when that was done she tucked Ellie into bed and gave her a kiss goodnight and quietly shut the door the darkness of the room and the sound of the evening breeze and the ticking of the clock the only sounds in the room slowly falling into the realm of dreams.

Ellie was in a park somewhere she wasn't sure where perhaps it was Derry playing with her parents and her cousins on the climbing frames and roundabouts until she heard a sound of her worst fears "EXTERMINATE" she turned round to see a black dalek moving next to the iron fence trying to enter the playground desperately she tried to make a run for it but her feet wouldn't move like they were glued to the spot lounder and louder the dalek shouted "EXTERMINATE" edging closer and closer until she woke up and desperately scrambled out of bed towards her parents room crying.

she knocked lightly on the door but no reply were heard other than giggling and some weird noises that she didn't recognise she banged louder on the door until she heard he dad answer he obviously wasn't close to the door "Ellie what's wrong?" "I had a nightmare I want to sleep with you" she was rubbing her eyes sniffing all the while her eyes overflowing with tears.

Behind the door muffled from Erin what sounded like "Jesus Christ" as the moving of furniture and scampering of footsteps until her mother answered the door strangely flushed look on her face and scruffy pj's on she ran under her mothers arm and darted straight into the bed and nuzzled next to her father who was surprised at the sprinting of her daughter straight into the bed without accepting her mother attempting to soothe her by giving her a cuddle.  
"Sweetie what was the nightmare about?" wrapping a around her back and wiping away her tears with his other hand.

"Daleks" Erin rolled her eyes at this pulling the covers over the three of them "Seriously James I knew it was a bad idea to let her watch that space alien show at such as young age she is nearly six for Christ sake are you going to let Ryan do the same?" James scoffed at this and as soon as he finished wiping away his daughters tears went to fumble into one of the draws of the bedside table.  
"Love wrong drawer" Erin coughed her face going red at the thought of him fumbling in the top draw "Right sorry" brushing it off with a short laugh before opening the bottom draw and pulling out the sonic screwdriver souvenir and giving it to Ellie who immendtly clenched it into her hands.

"Next time the naughty scary dalek shows up use this" James ruffled her hair and Erin cooed at that remark but he knew his daughter had practically fallen asleep again the sonic screwdriver as a form of comfort to her for any scary monsters she might face in her dreams. Erin carefully placed a hand over her daughter ear to make sure she didn't hear anything "I'm still naughty aren't I?" James gave a coyly smile "Yes you are and will be punished... but some other time" and with that he flicked the table lamp off darkness filling the room with the sound of Ellie snoring and Erin giving a quiet giggle to herself.


	19. From Ukraine with Love or Loathing part 1

Erin was only her way back from her daily walk outside with Ryan during their travels many a passer by would stop and coo at Ryan who was laying in the pram lapping it all up babbling all the while. As they were coming towards the drive Erin leaned It towards Ryan " My baby boy is the most popular wain in Derry... yes you are" Ryan babbled at this and started flapping with excitement.

Erin struggled at first to lift the pram up the doorsteps and inside a task made harder by the fact that the pram in in question was not a small foldable pram but one that was large and could not be easily folded a nightmare when it came to buses and places with lots of stairs but fortunately there were only 2 steps to the door so it wasn't as bad as it could be.

Erin fumbled with her keys in the lock and then leaned back onto the front door stumbling her way indoors dragging the pram all the way until she guided herself into the living  
room she was used to doing this and could even find her way around on the ground floor with a blindfold on if challenged to do so today was going quite well for her until she saw a stranger standing in front of the bookcase in the living room which contained many works of Erin's poetry similar to a archive in many ways to her writing accomplishments.

"Excuse me who are you what are you doing in my house?" with a stern look on her face ready to protect herself and her family no one messes with a Derry girls when they are angry James learnt the hard way once during the early years of their relationship a nightmare he didn't wish to repeat ever again otherwise he would have a plot in the churchyard with his name on it the epitaph 'I annoyed a Derry girl'.

"Erin its ok I let her in" a voice from the kitchen as James entered into view carrying a plate with a sandwich on it and handed it to the stranger "Her.. who is she?" the stranger then turned round and spoke and accent that Erin knew all to well from her youth "Yes I'm Katya my work has me working it Derry for a while so I thought I would come over and how you say catch up" she took the plate from James and smiled "He is nice man Erin we wrote letters and emails to each other after I came before."

Erin couldn't believe what she was seeing all those years had passed she had almost forgot about Katya (his ex (or at least in Erin's eyes)) and there she was in the flesh after all this time. Suddenly a wave of emotion came over her was it jealousy...anger...hurt she didn't know but what was for certain is that she suddenly started to become territorial in someway in a way like James belonged to her and no one else could have him all those years ago she was jealous she never admitted it James had a girlfriend only a few months after being in Derry and now here Katya was ready to take him away from her or at least she thought regardless if it was rational or not.

"James kitchen now!" Erin finger pointed directly to the kitchen "But Erin what about Ryan he is still in the pram you not going to let him out?" James peering behind her to the pram that was still standing in the middle of the living room. 

"James I mean it kitchen now!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wouldn't want to be in James shoes at this time that's for sure


	20. From Ukraine with Love or Loathing part 2

The kitchen wasn't a good place to be at this time James felt as thought he was being backed into a corner with no way out all this interrogation and questioning like he was a common criminal which he wasn't he still couldn't understand why Erin was treating him like this she was just an old friend nothing more.

"James why did you keep writing to her after she came all those years ago" Erin leaning on the kitchen table like it was a interrogation table in a police station. "Erin she is my friend besides I was the only one who was nice to her the entire time"  
"That's not true James I showed her around the city including the walls which are still spectacular!" "Erin you called her a prostitute because she wanted to sleep with me?!"

"she liked me Erin and I liked her I think you were just jealous because David didn't like you the same" he then decided to mimic Erin in a way that Michelle would do when she took the piss out of people "oh David I love your music... oh David can I go to your concert.. oh David"

Now when James pointed out that Erin was jealous he was particularly right as she did fancy him but he had interpreted it wrong as if she was jealous of her friend being able to get a girlfriend so easily it didn't help that Erin saw this as James still having feelings for Katya.

"do you still have feelings for her?" a tear started to fall in her eye how could have she been so silly thinking all this time that she loved him unconditionally only for him to still have feelings for Katya after all this time. Perhaps he only started to fancy her because he might never see Katya again? was she the fall-back option all this time?

she thought of all the memories they had together the wedding the birth of their children many a night her head resting on his chest at night in bed was this all genuine love in her eyes or not? how could she let herself feel so silly.  
"Erin what are you talking about?"  
"do you deny it"  
"wha"  
"do you deny it James?!"  
"now Erin you are just being silly" James putting his hands on top of his head clearly not understanding the range of emotions rushing through Erin's mind.  
James not directly answering the question played directly into Erin worst fear then then ran straight past both James and Katya in the living room up the stairs trying to bottle up her emotions and not show weakness in front of the two of them both looking at each other with confusion.

A short while later came a clunking sound as Erin came down the stairs grabbing onto a large suitcase with both hands and placed it in front of James feet.  
she took in a deep breath and spoke with absolute clarity "James I want you to leave right now"  
James was taken aback this was the first time she had ever been like this with him "Erin are you..."  
"Please James don't make this harder than it needs to be otherwise you will upset the kids"  
"you can't be doing this to me Erin... I'm your favourite Derry girl?!" He started to choke on his own tears.  
"I thought you were but the only thing you are James is a liar and a English prick now GET OUT AND TAKE YOUR MISTRESS WITH YOU! " with that she pointed to the front door James didn't want to start confrontation and did as he was asked Katya leaving with him but giving Erin a dirty look on her face she thought Erin was a nasty piece of work and this justified it in her eyes.

All this noise however left Ryan in his pram crying as he hated the loud noise going on around him and Ellie came down the stairs rubbing her eyes as this loud shouting woke her up from her afternoon nap  
"Mummy why are you shouting at daddy?" not understanding what was going on "because wain your da has upset mummy so he has to leave" Ellie looked up at her mother who was clearly trying to put a brave face in front of her daughter.

"when will he come back?" "I don't know sweetie now just go upstairs and I will tuck you back in" Erin kissed her forehead but it wasn't going to work Ellie was a daddies girl the bond was inseparable.

James tried to prevent himself from looking back at his daughter as he exited the front door and to place his suitcase in the boot of his car but all the while he could hear her crying and screaming "Daddy! please don't go!" Erin wrapping her hands around her trying to soothe her with no avail.

"James you can stay in hotel room if you want there is a spare bed and sofa if you need somewhere to stay" Katya placed a hand on his shoulder he was her friend and he needed some support right now at this he hoped this was just a little blip and they would both come to their senses for a few days but for now he felt like the first day he arrived in Derry small and afraid.


	21. A crossroads gradual reconiliation or the beginning of the end?

Days turned into weeks and almost into a month since James had seen Erin and his children. He hadn't set foot near the house of even had seen members of his own family for fear of reprisals built upon a false narrative of infidelity. No doubt Erin had told her parents and friends what had happened and if he set foot near them he probably wouldn't live to regret it.  
All he had of his children was a family photograph of the day after Ryan was born it was standing on the beside table at the room in the hotel on some days he couldn't bare to look at it as he would burst into tears.

Katya had decided to stay with him during the whole endeavour she would make excuses to her work about why she was in Derry for so long like a collapse business deal or something along those lines turns out she decided to emigrated to the UK from Ukraine althought she decided to study abroad at Moscow State Univeristy doing a English degree and became a interpreter for Ukrainian immigrants to the UK when it came to legal issues or visa problems and providing help with the embassy in London.

it was a early Saturday morning the sun attempting to shine through the curtains of the hotel room there laid two beds one that was empty the sheets kicked to the bottom of the bed the other lay a wee English fella leaning on his side staring at the photo graph on the table the sound of rushing water in the ensuite the only noise in the room then quiet then the opening of the door and the stepping of red nail varnished feet onto the carpet.

"You looking at that photo again James" He turned to face the voice it was Katya a towel wrapped round her and went to sit next to him on the bed. "Yes that's all I can do most of the time" a tear trickling down his cheek at the sight of him having his daughter on his lap smiling such where innocent times. Katya noticed this an placed a finger to rubbed off the tear.  
"You love your children James you are a good father mine was a drunk he lost his job in a factory after the Soviet Union collapsed then he turned to drink.  
"I'm sorry to hear that Katya yes I love my kids dearly they are the world to me I haven't seen them in 3 and half weeks."

Katya then laid on the bed beside him and wrapped a arm round him as a show of support "You lucky man James I don't have children yet maybe one day"  
throughout the 3 and half weeks he hadn't received any communication from Erin not even any texts when he tried to call her or message her she blocked his number so couldn't get through to her whatsoever he couldn't even explain the situation.

Katya cleared her throat before she ushered her next sentence " James you could move in with me in London if you want?" "What do you mean?"  
Katya pondered on this how to put it in the best way possible " James I always loved you we could move in together you can bring your children with you the house I have is not as big but we can manage you can be back in London with me and your mother... start again. Only this time together like a family... I know I am not your children real mother but I can be just as good and love them like they are my own."

James turned over so he was fully laying on his back staring at the lightbulb above Katya putting her head on his shoulder and rubbing the hairs on his chest.  
he began having a inner battle with his own emotions. There was a scrap of him no matter how small that still fancied Katya a ember of a flame that hadn't been put out could he light that spark again? could he begin again? was she the one that got away? "James it has been 3 and a half weeks perhaps its time to move on all relationships end at sometime right?" his inner monolog and conscious fighting each other like a perpetual war in his brain.

Katya looked at the clock on the table "time for breakfast she got up and quickly got dressed...I will save you some food you handsome man she kissed him on the cheek and went towards the door to the hallway but then a voice called behind James got up from bed dressed only in Pj bottoms and stood face to face "I will be down in a few minutes I will see you there"

then he gave her a kiss... on the lips


	22. Mummy has Daddy come home?

Ellie was walking down the stairs late at night teddy in hand towards the living room Erin was sitting on the sofa staring at a small photo of her and James on their wedding day standing in front of the alter of the church in front of the whole congregation now it was her and her two children she then felt a weight on the sofa next to her.

"mummy has daddy come home I miss him?" Ellie leaned on her mothers side who grasped her and held her in her bosom as if she was a new-born infant as she felt Ellie as vulnerable as infants again.Ellie couldn't cry anymore she had done a lot of that over the month. Erin placed her chin on top of her head " I miss him too wain mammy was silly and its my fault...Oh James".  
everyday Ellie would ask the same question and Erin would say the same answer everyday at least Ryan was only a infant he didn't understand what was going on.

*meanwhile in another part of the city*

"Oh James. Oh James" Katya placed her hands on James chest and breathed slowly. She then rolled off under she was laying by James's side. "You are very good at this James" James smiled in acknowledgement "Thanks my... ex... and I were very active truth be told she was very experimentative with it" with that he gave of a laugh of embarrassment although deep in his mind he was very reluctant to call Erin his ex maybe it was the start of the process for moving on the acknowledgement of a end of a relationship and the start of a new one.

"To think tomorrow we will be on the flight back to London start a new life together James" Katya looked up at James who was still staring at the ceiling his chest moving slowly up and down as he was contemplating the words being spoken. "Yeah a new life together... well I think its time we went to bed good night Katya"

"good night James"  
*click*

*Meanwhile at the Mallon household*

"I can't believe it Michelle after all these years I thought the boy was decent but no he takes after my sister" Deidre was sitting watching a rerun of a episode of Corrie that she had missed her life as a nurse would bring up unexpected shifts which meant she would sometimes miss her favourite show.

"Mammy James isn't like that I know he isn't something doesn't make sense about this he hasn't said a word to me in a month no one has heard from him " Michelle was on her weekly visit to catch up with her parents cup of tea in hand.  
"Anyway enough about my nephew when is Conner going on his business trip to London?" Conner was a decent man a man who didn't lie to Michelle and keep secrets from her a man of integrity in Deidre's eyes.  
" tomorrow Mammy I'm taking him to the airport."  
"well give him my love when he goes will you"  
" I will Mammy I will hopefully he brings back a gift for me on his trip I need something good right about now.


	23. Why is it always me?!

* Ding Dong*  
'Flight number 2394 to London-Stansted from City of Derry Airport now boarding at gate number 2 please go to the correct gate thank you'

"Come on James lets go' Katya led the way towards the boarding gate red mini-suitcase in hand James in pursuit with his suitcase in hand looking back out of the window of the nearest wall at the green fields surrounding the airport "Well goodbye Derry until we meet again" sure he complicated leaving Derry all those years ago with his mother but he got out of the taxi on the outskirts of the city but this was the closest he had ever got to leaving northern Ireland entirely.

"Don't worry James after we get to London we can bring your kids legally over in a few weeks" she placed her hand on James shoulder she knew he was a family man and cared about his family but his family never contacted him thought out the time he spend with a relationship with her which was 1 month she hoped to help raise his kids although she couldn't replace Erin as a mother she hoped to be a good step-mum or at least a mother figure.

James was in the line to get his boarding pass checked when suddenly a all to familiar voice boomed in the background and the scampering of footprints.  
"Oi! James! James Maguire!" he turned round but only a wave of long dark hair covering his face "What are you doing James I haven't seen you in a month"  
"Leaving Michelle for good" James had a sullen look on his face his place in line ever moving forward towards the gate desk.  
"leaving why are you leaving?!" Michelle stood with her hands out wide in disbelief it was happening again.

"Erin kicked me out" his face turning to pent up anger and frustration "she said I was having a affair and we are through see Katya" he put his arm round her and pulled her tight "she loved me all this time never called me a English prick or bastard. She came to visit me but Erin could never accept me being friends with her so she kicked me out but truth be told I'm happier with Katya she understands me more than Erin ever did".

"so your going to leave Derry then what then?" Michelle still at disbelief at what her cousin was doing sure he was a intelligent person but at this moment she thought he was making a stupid mistake he might regret.

"Then..." he started to grit his teeth together and pointed a finger at this cousin " oh then we are going to get DIVORCED … and I will fight her in court TOOTH AND NAIL! for custody of our children and they will live with me and Katya in London and be brought up right if their mother can't accept their father for who he is or who he associates with then she can't have them... HELL she will only be allowed to see them for birthdays and Christmas if she is lucky. Don't think they will ever see their grandparents again because I will never bring them back to this barbaric backwards piece of the world EVER AGAIN!"

Michelle started to cry this wasn't the James she knew at all he changed what was once a warm hatred family man became cold ruthless devoid of any warmth "James this isn't like you please stay here this is your home."

James turned his nose up at this what both of them didn't realise is that everyone stopped and was looking at them as if this was a Shakespearian play on stage "HOME! you think this is my home LONDON is my home! I was abandoned here at 15 years old Michelle ABANDONED! and since then I have had to endure being picked on, sworn at, HELL I couldn't even go to a boy's school because I would get beaten up. so I had to spend my time in a girls school with a small girl who god forbid would have a heart attack if she stepped out her front door, my cousin who should have been a comforting pillar for me but would call me gay when I'm CLEARLY NOT! and take the piss out of me all the time. a girl who for all intensive purposes should be in a special school!. Oh and don't get me started on Erin! everything I have done for her I put out my back on the line only to be caste aside like this I know all this time she was a bossy little bitch! you know what I should have done put the phone down on her mother all those years ago and never took her to prom then she would have been upset and cried her eyes out all night because then she would know what I have been through because..." 

He then realised what he had become he had become a monster he allowed himself to become twisted deformed "I... I... lo... love... HER!" her wrapped Michelle tightly in his arm sobbing all the while a waterfall of tears soaking Michelle's hair

"I know you do James" she rubbed and patted his back "she was jealous of Katya because she loved you she told me before you got together she confessed everything... truth is right now she has been crying all month and still loves you and so has Ellie.. I've had to look after Ellie she has been having night terrors and wetting the bed.. hell I shouldn't even tell you this because Erin told be not to but she has had to be comforted like a infant again in ways I don't want to say. This has truly shook her up. Please James come home Erin loves you the whole family loves you and most importantly I LOVE YOU."

James turned to Katya who initially had a confused look on her face but reluctantly she understood he always loved him and always did but on this occasion it wasn't to be "Katya I love you truly if this was a different life we would be in England raising a family together but I have a family here to look after you understand right don't hurt yourself up over this ok?"

"Ok James" she moved in to give him a kiss on the lips a kiss to symbolise everything that could have been a nice house the scampering of children's feet holidays in London and the beaches of Crimea in the summer the walking of hand in hand in the winter streets of Kiev on the family visits to Kiev. Hands held old and weathered against the darkening of life's brief candle. "James don't forget me you sexy handsome man" she gave a coy smile and patted his chest "Never До побачення (goodbye in Ukrainian) Katya"   
"До побачення James and with that she went through the boarding gate and this left James left wrapped in Michelle's affection and love and this was returned.

"I didn't know you spoke Ukrainian James?" "only one word 'chelle it means goodbye" the walked hand in hand dragging his suitcase back out to the entrance of the airport  
Michelle looked up towards him "can I ask you a question?"   
"Yep what is it?"

"when you are in these type of messes... why is it always me to get you out of them?!"  
"maybe your my guardian angel Michelle God's gift to me" Michelle chucked at this "Well people say I'm as pretty and innocent as a angel"  
"do they?.."

and so they laughed their way out of the grand sliding doors once again Michelle the heroine of the day and the saviour of James life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katya may become relevant again later down the line but we will have to see won't we ;)


	24. A Repentant Father a Repentant Mother and One happy Daughter

"Michelle can you wait outside the front door I want to speak to Erin myself if that's ok" James ringing his hands together all the way back to the house he was thinking of what to say and how to say it but the best laid plans sometime go array and in this case it was probably going to be one of them.

  
"I understand but lets make it a surprise Erin needs something good in her life right now and if its a surprise it will be even greater" Michelle quietly unlocked the door and opened it slightly and walked back to her house to allow James to slip through the gap her youth gave her plenty of experiences of sneaking back indoors without being caught by her parents and on this occasion it was being put into good use.

'so far' so good he thought to himself stealthily walking into the hallway and towards the living room where he would sit on the sofa until Erin came downstairs and surprise her but as he was making his way towards the living room he could hear someone 'Ellie I need you to stop squirming otherwise no more ok" "yes mammy" then came a singsong voice " _Hush little wain don't say a word, Mammy gonna sing like a garden bird, the fellas in Derry have many Names but the one I miss is a fella named James"_

On and on the singing continued as James was able to peak around the corner of the wall and not get spotted. There sat in the armchair was Erin covered in a blanket with one hand in Ellie's hair as he was wrapped underneath holding her like when she was a baby "mammy can you sing the song again" Erin looked down at her daughter covered in the blanket "ok _Hush little wain don't say a word, Mammy gonna sing like a garden bird, the fellas in Derry have many Names"_ 'ok James is your cue get ready' as he was prepared to leap out from behind the corner "but _the one I miss is a fella named_ **JAMES!** " she sat there with utter shock her mouth a gasp Ellie was non the wiser till her mother startled her "ma who is it?" she turned to look around the room until she saw the new person in the room.

**"DADDY! DADDY!"** she frantically tried to unwrap herself from the blanket and her mother and ran towards her father James lifting her up by her arms and held her up so she her face was in line with his she starting crying " **DADDY YOU'RE HOME!** **PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME AGAIN!** James kissed her foreheat and tried to soothe her the best way possible "don't worry honey im not going anyway now" "really you promise" she held out her pinkie finger to which James wrapped his around "promise now i need to talk to mummy" he placed her down and hoped she would scamper off but instead she just wrapper her arms and legs round his left leg like a boa snake and wouldn't let go.

Erin was still staring in disbelief was it real was it a dream she stood up and looked directly at him James gave off a nervous smile "Hello lov…" Erin had beaten him to the last word and threw herself on top of hi giving a deep passionate kiss on that showed the love and affection she had for him all this this what they thought was a few seconds was in fact a few minutes the world standing still around them she rested her head on his shoulder afterwards and started to sob "I'm sorry James I was a stupid fecker I was jealous always had been all those years and a i should have reacted the way i did and.." James placed a finger on Erin's lips and held her chin up "I know love I know Michelle told me everything about how you were upset and Ellie *looked down at the dirty blond haired girl wrapped around his leg then back at Erin* Michelle said how she hadn't coped and how you had to treat her like a infant again to calm her down.

Erin face blushed at this remark "I didn't know what to do honest it was maternal instinct I guess" James kissed her again "whatever it was thank you for trying to look after our baby" he then pulled her off his leg and kissed her left cheek as Erin kissed her right check "now if you excuse me i have to go unpack so i will will be a while" Erin smiled "take as much time as you need come on Ellie lets sit down again" and with that the trauma of the past month was slowly healing it would take a long time but gradually everyone and everything will go to normal as it should be. 


	25. James trip to London part 1

*1 year later*

The rebuilding of trust between James and the rest of his extended family took a long time to rebuild the problem is that because rumours spread large and first in Derry it was like trying to uproot a tree using only your bare hands it prove to be very difficult but thankfully Erin was on hand with her family to put the record straight that her jealousy was the root cause of the issue.

'Just another boring day at work until his boss came in and threw a file on top of his desk'

"what's this" James looked at the folder "Jesus read the bloody file James" his boss pouring a cup of water from the water cooler "London?! but we are a northern Ireland law firm do we take cases in England?" James flicked through the case notes it was concerning the legal advancement of LGBT rights in the United Kingdom.  
"apparently we do now James you were headhunted" "So who is my client?" "A Ms Claire Devlin on behalf of Stonewall groups in Northern Ireland in fact she purposely asked for you so the plan is to go to London for a week work on behalf of the organisation and hopefully win their case for them either way you get paid so are you up for it?" 

James leaned back on his leather desk chair and pondered for a second "ok I will take it I will have to let my family know before hand" "of course take as much time as you need" his boss walked about of the room to his office and shut the door this promoted James to pick up the phone on his desk and dial a certain number"

*ring ring*

"Hello Maguire household Erin speaking" James went all coy "Hello beautiful" deep breathing replied on the other end of the phone "oh James stop it your making me flushed how is work?" James wrapped the cord round his finger rotating the chair left and right "boring as always but listen I've got a case and I have to go to London for a week this is a big one we could get a lot of money out of this." 

He could hear Erin sigh over the over end "But James we both make a lot of money as it is we have both made more money than my parents and your ma and auntie combined how else could we afford this big house in the affluent part of Derry? "look Erin I tell you what how about I use the money and go buy you some gifts.." "James if its a snow globe and some chocolate you always bring those back and.. James leaned in "I haven't finished how about a gift from.. Oxford street... or better yet Bond street."

"The same oxford street and bond street that all the high end fashion is that I read about in magazines everyday?" "The very same" he could have labelled off a few brands but instead he was greeted by a squeal of delight on the other end of the phone "ah James you spoil me! yes please oh I have to tell Aunt Sarah she will be thrilled oh and by the way we will be having Lasagne tonight so I hope your hungry for... !Oh, my life is changing everyday In every possible way And oh, my dreams It's never quite as it seems Never quite as it seems! RYAN! what did Mammy tell you about messing with the stereo?! sorry James I have to go I will see you later love you bye"

*click*

James leaned back on his chair thinking about those London streets, the tourist attractions, the court case but also his mother perhaps he could pop round and spend some time with her and Katya she said she lived in London as well it would be nice to see the both of them again he hadn't seen them both in a while so why don't pay a surprise visit.. what could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryan is nearly 2 at the time of this chapter and as we found out he loves messing around with the stereo. I'm sure the neighbours don't mind that whatsoever.


	26. James trip to London part 2: Hello mum

Although the trip was planned for a week the case that James was to take was in fact held on the fifth day and up until the last day of his trip which meant he could do a bit of sight seeing and had ample free time to do what he wanted and the first thing on his list was to go round to his mother and pay her a visit.  
'well this is the place' he looked up from the address within his Filofax truth be told it was a nice looking house a modest one but still nice the white bricked exterior with black window frames. he walked up the front door steep and rang the doorbell it took a while before a woman in a bathrobe answered.

"Hello mum" Cathy had a smile on her face "Jamie love (she would sometimes call him Jamie) come in come in nice to see you" she kissed him on both cheeks her red lipstick leaving a mark on both of them "In here" he followed her into the grand living room it was grand in the sense that it was ordained with exquisite art far outside the price range of someone who made self adhesive labels. "How could you afford all this mum he pointed around at all the fine art on display" "oh I didn't buy them they were gifts sweetheart"

"gifts from who?" "well I met a handsome man called Matthew who..." she reached for a cigarette in a open box lying on the coffee table "do you mind if?" "no go ahead mum" she put the cigarette to her lips and clicked on a lighter then pulled a ashtray close to her and proceeded to take a drag "well he works at the London stock exchange you see and we got chatting you know James I think he is the one" James wanted to roll his eyes at that statement where did he hear that before.

"How is Erin and my grandkids James" Cathy took the time to try and improve her relations with her daughter in law and her grandkids maybe as a atonement for neglecting her son all those years ago. "there are grand Ellie is almost seven years old she is growing up to be a beautiful young lady she mainly spends her time playing with her cousins at the local park. Ryan is two now he keeps messing around with the stereo in the living room but otherwise he is a well behaved boy."

"I'm so proud of you James you will be a grand father I'm sure of it if you need anything I am here for you James unlike before I will be there for you." "Thanks mum I love you "he went in for a hug "so what are you going to do for the rest of the day James?" 

he stood up from the chair that he was sitting on "Well I'm going to visit an old friend she lives nearby I think?" he showed her the piece of paper with Katya address on it Cathy took the cigarette out of her mouth tapped it on the ashtray and placed it back in her mouth. "Your right its not that far best get a taxi there it will be quicker than walking it was nice to see you James" she opened the door back out into the street "if you are lucky there should be a taxi driving past."

just as she said that to James there was a taxi coming down the road which led to James lifting up his hand to hail it down "Oi taxi!" the taxi slowed down and pulled over to allow James to get in the back. "where to mate?"


	27. James trip to London part 3: Katya's house

"Here you are mate" the cab pulled up outside of the address and unlocked the backdoor to allow James to get out "thank you" as he shut the door and watched as the cab pulled away and turned down a side road. As he approached the house his nerves kicked in as he knew he was arriving unannounced and he was fearful of the reception that was the await him and whether they both had moved onwards form the brief month long relationship they had following the drama over a year ago between Erin and himself.

'she understood right?' he thought to himself as he struggled to walk up the path to the front door and pushed the doorbell silence followed so he rang again... nothing however just as he was about to turn back and leave this venture to another time someone opened the door "James is that you it is you?!" she rushed down the stairs and enveloped him in a big hug and just like his mother gave him a kiss on both cheeks but he thought as she was from Ukraine it was more of a cultural thing perhaps.

"Hello Katya how have you been?" he carefully wrapped his hands round her but in a way that couldn't be misinterpreted for anything other than friendship. "good please come in James" he followed her through the front door and into the living room.

"it was filled with posters of people and things that he had never seen before it was all in Ukrainian perhaps it was a way of reminding her of home the only thing he recognised was a picture of the London Eye perhaps she wanted to go there as the first thing she did in London perhaps.

"would you like something to eat I have some Borsch that I just made would you like some?" James was confused he didn't know what Borsch is "Katya what is Borsch?"  
"it is like a soup made up of how you say a 'beetroot' let me get you some" Katya walked out of the room for a few minutes then she came back with a tray with a bowl a piece of bread and a spoon "here you go eat up handsome man" she laughed and sat back down leaving James staring at the bowl of red liquid with what appeared to be red chunks showing above the surface.

He placed his spoon in and lifted out some of the steaming liquid and placed it in his mouth and swallowed "not to bad is this a delicacy in Ukraine then?" dunking the piece of bread in the liquid and eating a small piece every so often.

"I have it every day James it reminds me back in my apartment with my family in Ukraine my mother is coming over soon to visit it will remind me of old times." James nodded with agreement when he had stew at home it reminded him of his mothers own stew that she would make for him on special occasions like birthdays or times when it was just the two of them and she truly spent time with her son when she wasn't out gallivanting about London for a brand new man to snatch up.

"So how has London treated you Katya?" wanting to strike up some form of convocation to prevent any form of awkward silence she wrangled her hands together and started to fidget in her seat "good well good as it can be it is very busy although I went back home for a while after what happened at the airport I needed some time with my parents and family" James attempted to reach out to put a hand on her shoulder "I'm sorry about that truly I didn't mean to hurt.." suddenly the door bell rang out of nowhere "sorry James I must get this" she quickly leaped out of her seat to answer the door while James sat where he was listening through the open living room door.

He couldn't understand what was being said as it was being spoken in Ukrainian however what he could figure out was that it was between two women and when she returned she was carrying a infant in her arms and went straight through the living room he stood up and followed her and watched as he placed it on top of a baby play mat which had above it a selection of baby toys for the infant to move about with by thrashing its arms everywhere. Every time its hands hit the toys it would play music which the infant would get excited about.

"what a adorable little baby" James remarked causing Katya to be startled as she thought he was still in the living room and that he didn't follow her to the kitchen.  
"Em yes the baby is adorable" she didn't look him in the eye but instead would turn towards the baby every so often. "is it a boy or a girl" he continued to look at the baby with interest 'why didn't she tell me she had a child to look after' "a boy a big strong boy" Katya still wouldn't look at James 

"Is he your boy or are you looking after him for a friend?" James didn't notice Katya face as a bead of sweat formed on her forehead. "mine" she said just the one word "she is your son congrats you didn't tell me you had a son what's his name?" now she was really starting to tremble but tried to lean on a piece of furniture to steady herself and keep a calm persona "James his name is James" "James like me that's a nice name cause if I had a son I would have gone with something like Michael or Patrick myself" he laughed he remember the list of baby names Erin had when she was carrying Ellie and latter Ryan crossing out names until they came to ones they both agreed with which were few and far between.

"I named him after his papa" she scratched her head but was also looking around the room in random directions and at random objects. "his dad is called James too well that is a popular name in England I think at the moment, but then again it has always been a popular name I hope this James fella is a happy man knowing he had a new handsome son who he can bond take care off and love with all his hea.. " Katya spoke with a soft voice one in which was like a pin drop or when you hear a cough in another wise quiet room in a library "you are his papa"

and just like that everything went black and faded away as James spontaneously collapsed on the floor like he had been shot.


	28. James are you ok?

"James oh James" he slowly open his eyes to find himself in his bedroom back home in Derry he looked around his surroundings "how did I get here?" "Sssshhh" Erin walked closer to the bed to the bed dressed in only a short red silk bathrobe. "you had a nightmare James but don't worry James mammy has the wains so we have the whole day to ourselves" she walked slowly towards and bed and sat on the end "do we? but I was in London and..." Erin started crawling towards him on the bed and put a finger on his lips "you have been a very bad boy James" "Look I'm sorry Erin I didn't mean to honest" "she gave off a short giggle "oh I have me a very bad boy don't I Mr Maguire?" 

"Mr Maguire ?... Mr Maguire" he was blinded by a bright light in both of his eyes "He is awake stay still for a minute" he was greeted to a sight of a stocky paramedic rummaging through a medical kit behind him stood Katya holding onto her son James with a worried look on her face "what happened" the paramedic rummaged through his note pad "you fainted and took a blow to the head on the way down you were out cold for 30 minutes but I used some smelling salts to wake you up".

"Ok Mr Maguire you should be fine but best to stay indoors just in case we don't want you to faint on the street do we you gave your partner and son quite a scare" and with that the paramedic left the house and got back in his response car and drove off.

"James. Are you ok"? Katya leaned in towards him as he tried to ease himself up with the help of a kitchen counter and sit down on a dinning chair "I think I will be ok... ah my head hurts" "I'm sorry I should have said something about my son with you. I tried to when I first learned I was pregnant but I was scared" "scared you shouldn't be scared he is beautiful can I hold him?" Katya then lifted her son and passed him to James he then started grunting and let out a small cry Katya smiled "he doesn't know you yet but hopefully he will do" James looked down at his son who looked back at him.

'how am I going to explain this to Erin' he thought could he hide it? but for now it was just him and his son in London.  
"James would you like to stay over for a few days with myself and Ryan you can sleep in my room it will be a better night sleep than on the sofa" Katya got a glass filled it up with water and placed it on the table next to him.

"I would like that very much" he stood up holding his son and passed him back to Katya and gave her a kiss on the cheek "thank you" the baby started crying almost straight away Katya lifted him up and sniffed "he needs a change I will be right back" she slowly walked out of the room speaking to her son in Ukrainian all the while leaving James in the kitchen pondering over the new addition to his family.


	29. An unexpected stay and "Do you have to go?"

It was meant to be a few days James initially thought but he ended up staying at Katya's for the entire trip in what in essence became something similar to a secret 2nd family.  
"James do you have to go can't you stay a bit more" Katya had her arm wrapped over James as they both laid in bed at the early stages of the morning at 8am he placed a hand on top op hers "mmmmm you know I would like to but I have to go home I've done the case my clients wanted me to take and its now over". "I know James I saw it on tv you did very well I hope it goes well for your friend Claire".

James put his sheets back on his side of the bed and got up to get ready for the flight back to Derry while Katya laid in bed and watched him get dressed ready for his long journey ahead "I've made you a packed lunch for the journey back James I hope you like cheese sandwiches because that's all that's is left in the fridge" she pulled the sheets to cover her whole body as James opened the curtains. "ah why does it have to rain we had nice weather the past few days" James staring out of the window to what can be actually said to be typical London weather.

"I know I enjoyed that picnic we had in the park yesterday it was very romantic" James sat back on the bed and rubbed his hand on the sheet where Katya left leg was "I wish I knew how to quit you Katya" Katya leaned forward as he said those words "but you don't really do you?" he put a hand under her chin and gave her a answer a kiss on the lips "is that a sufficient answer" one kiss turned into two kisses turned to three and so one "James just a quick one come on please I wont see you for ages" James looked at the wall clock and back at Katya "alright then" and with that jumped back into bed and pulled up the sheets.

*15 minutes later*  
James peaked into the room where is son was sleeping in the bassinet he tiptoed closer and closer to the bassinet making sure that he didn't step on any toys or anything that could make noise as to wake him up. he peaked inside to see him swaddled in a blue blanket he gently picked him up and rocked him side to side the occasional breathing noise and moving of his mouth the only noises in the room as he soundly slept as James started singing 'rocker bye baby' but not loud enough as to wake him up otherwise it would be more upsetting for him to leave while his son was crying he gently placed him back into the bassinet and tip toed out of the room.

"ok suitcase check, tickets check, passport check" rummaging through his coat pockets making sure that he had everything he needed he opened the front door and was about to step out until a voice from behind him "James! your lunch" Katya handed him a carrier bag with his lunch inside it she lovingly made for him like a mother does with their child's pack lunch. "don't forget about us will you I know you will always have Erin but promise me that?" James gave her a hug and kiss on the lips of reassurance "Never I will never forget about you two" as he slowly went down the rain covered steps and out onto the rainy streets of London.


	30. Welcome Home Love

"Ok fella we have arrived" the journey from the airport to back home took longer than was expected but at least he had arrived back home in Derry thought it was almost dinner time so at least he would get something to eat when got went indoors as Katya's sandwiches were eaten on the plane over the Irish sea and that was a while ago.

"thanks take care" as he took the suitcase out of the boot in the car and placed in on the pavement the taxi driver shut the boot and got in and slowly pulled away.  
as he walked towards the front door he recollected over the week that he spent with Katya the emotion, the romance, the passion sure Erin had the same but Katya provided a new breath of fresh air in passion and romance in which James craved.

Fumbling with the key to the front door he stumbled in "Dad's home!" as he placed the suitcase to the side of the hallway he was greeted with "Daddy! your home did you bring a present did you did you?!" Ellie started bouncing up and down trying to open the suitcase to see what her dad got her "ok Ellie calm down lets see ah here we go" he brought out a teddy bear that was dressed as a beefeater of the tower of London "thank you daddy" Ellie kissed him on the cheek "come along teddy you can sit with me at the dinner table.

Erin had just served up the dinner at it seemed like they were having 3 extra guests as when James entered the kitchen as when he walked into the kitchen he was greeted with "hello son" and "hello love how was your trip" "hello Mr Quinn" James giving Gerry a firm shake of the hand "son you can call me Gerry you know" and a massive hug from Mary "Erin was telling us how the court case went we read about it in the Derry Journal you did Claire proud son we are glad to have you as a son in law" meanwhile the third guest was completely oblivious to all of them until Mary tapped them on the shoulder "Annabelle Quinn take your headphones off and say hello" Anna took off her headphone blurted out "hi" and put them back on "Annabelle Quinn I you are a teenager but you are behaving like a child" but sure enough Anna wasn't listening.

James sat at the middle of the table Ellie to his right and Gerry to his left opposite him was Erin who had Ryan next to her in his high chair and Mary with Anna between her parents.

"So how was London James?" Erin passing his plate of food to him. "Good the weather was nice I went to visit my mother when I had the time" "how is your mother son?" Gerry asked although Mary give him a quick glance of disapproval she still didn't like her or trust her " she is good she sends her love".

plenty of topics of discussion came up concerning the children the court case, Erin going to see her old school friends and so forth suddenly James remembered the gift her got for Erin he walked to his suit case and pulled out two large Gucci shopping bags and brought them to the dinner table which made her squeal with excitement.

"Here you are open them" the first bag Erin opened contained a long shiny emerald gown what's more in the same bag was a small jewellery box in which contained a matching pair of emerald ear rings and necklace "oh James this is wonderful look mammy look" Mary and Gerry stared in utter disbelief surely James didn't earn that much money did he? or maybe he did and didn't say anything to them?

he then handed her the second bag which had a large shoebox with the Gucci logo on the front when she opened it she covered her face with her hands it was a pair of emerald and gold open toed heels to go with the gown "aw James you spoil me to much " she couldn't help to cry with happiness as Ellie looked at her mum's gifts "Mummy will look like a princess" she smiled towards her mother who was to busy try to smother James in one massive hug and multiple kisses much to the embarrassment of the guests at the dinner table. 

*many hours later*  
"well that's the kids put to bed" Erin had shut the door to the master bedroom and climbed into bed alongside James she turned toward James who in turn was turned towards her "I missed you that whole week James its nice to have you back home when you are around everything is better I mean sure I can go and see Orla or Clare or Michelle but its not the same as you here with me and the children." James looked into her eyes he could see the delight in them both at the gifts but also him in her presence gave a aura of positivity that wasn't there when he was around "Hey James" she leaned in closer "Ellie has started to write a diary did you notice?"  
"no have you been reading it then?"  
"I might have... their isn't any harm for a mother to wonder what her daughter thinks of her is there?"  
"and yet all this time you hated Orla reading your diary"  
"that was different James good night"  
"good night Erin"


	31. Ellie's christmas play

James had just come back from the post office posting the Christmas presents for his mother as well as Katya and his son in London there he found Ellie getting helped into her nativity play costume by her mother while her brother was in his play pen playing with a toy airplane. " I can't believe Ellie got a main part in the KS1 play as Mary I cant believe it James can you?" "Nor can I love Ellie is going to do well I know it" James was grabbing the keys to the car and the camcorder from the table in the living room " I will wait in the car see you in a bit" he went and sat in the car and turned on the radio while he was waiting for Erin and his kids.

*buzz buzz*  
he felt a vibration in his pocket it was his phone on the screen was the words 'New message from K 1 attached picture' he opened up the message it reads 'J wishing you a happy xmas we love u with all our hearts hope you will visit soon Love K & J xxx' he then opened the picture which showed Katya wearing a Santa hat sitting in front of a Christmas tree on her lap was their son dressed in a elf themed baby grow. He wanted to shed a tear but didn't want to arose suspicion so he put his phone quickly back to the home screen put it in his pocket and let out some deep breaths.

Suddenly the car doors opened "Ok love we are ready to go" as Erin was putting the kids in their car seats and got into the front passenger seat "right gets get going" the journey to the school wasn't that bad however the parking of the car was a nightmare it seemed like every parent in Derry wanted to see the show. No sooner had he got out of the car were they greeted by familiar faces "Erin , James alright" it was Michelle. she and Conner ended up sending Lewis to the same school he was in the year below Ellie so she was in year 2 and Lewis was in year 1 "I can't wait Lewis is going to smash it he has been very excited for this he is a shepherd" now Michelle experience of when she did school plays were ones that Deidre would describe as embarrassing in that she would try to show everyone up even if she wasn't the main part. 

the four of them ended up chatting for a while until another familiar face came into view "Erin school plays are cracker so they are" Orla rocked up in what could only be described as being somewhat of being a mirror match of her mother "Orla Hannah has a part to in this then?" "Aye she is a innkeeper mammy and aunt Mary made her outfit for her." "James looked at his phone "Come on lets find our seats and get the kids ready show is about to start".

All of them found their seats and they ended up taking a whole row of seats to themselves all eager to see what was in store for them. A teacher came onto the stage "Welcome mums and dads to our annual KS1 nativity play now can I ask you to turn all your phones off and no flash photography please now enjoy the show."  
The play was going very good up until the point when in the crowd came the sound of a child crying it was Ryan. James leaned towards Erin "what's the matter with him" Erin was trying to bounce him up and down and trying to soothe him "I don't know perhaps he is cranky I will be back in a minute" she stood up holding Ryan and walked out of the hall towards the exit door.

"James look Ellie is on stage look" Michelle elbowed him in the ribs there Ellie was centre stage the lights shinning on her the audience eager to hear what she had to say however she didn't have anything to say she just stood there with a frighten expression on her face then started to break down and cry "aww Ellie is a natural" Orla chirped up which resulted in weird looks from coming from Michelle, Conner and James. ""Orla this isn't part of the show James do something".

What happened next was something he wouldn't expect him self to do perhaps its was a paternal instinct but he stood up ran towards the stage and climbed up onto the stage an wrapped his arms around his daughter "Daddy I'm scared" James and Ellie were in their own bubble they didn't notice the whole crowd standing up and clapping them both even Erin who had just come back into the hall carrying Ryan who was able to calm him down put the palm of her hand in front of her mouth what she new for certain was that James was the best father ever even her dad never did this to her when she was younger.

James as soon as he calmed her daughter jumped off the stage and tried to go back to his seat without causing a fuss Michelle gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered in his ear "good job dicko now the show must go on" giving him a smile to show she didn't mean anything bad.


	32. A late Christmas Present

Christmas in Derry surrounded by friends and family was a grand experience in itself the pita pattering sound of the Children clambering down the stairs to the tree in the living room the tearing open of wrapping paper with many a present to choose from its was good but not complete as many miles away in a side street in London James felt he wish he could be in those two places at once at his baby son's first Christmas.

James was trudging along the snowy streets of Derry on his way to the newsagents to pick up a few beers he didn't normally drink but recently prior to the Christmas break the law firm he worked at were putting in crunch hours so the stress on him was quite high. He passed the opportunity to visit the Quinn household with Erin and the kids as well as the Mallon household with Michelle he needed some time to himself and his own thoughts.

*buzz buzz*

He instantly picked up his phone expecting it to be a text from Erin asking him if he felt like coming over to the Quinn household... it wasn't sure it was a text but not from Erin he opened it  
'J in Derry for few days Hotel Rm 300 3rd FLR late Xmas Pres From K and J ;) XXXX" "she can't be here surly!" he placed a hand over his face this has to be a trick surly I mean what if he got caught but then again it could be real a conflict of emotions assumed.

"ah sod it!" Erin was at her parents house so she would be nowhere nearby so he went trudging along the snowy path towards the hotel in question. when he got there he stood outside for a few moments collecting himself together he couldn't tell if he was shaking due to the cold or him being a nervous wreck. He opened the hotel front entrance door and darted straight to the elevator keeping his head down all the while and refusing to look at anyone.  
"come on hurry up" frantically pushing the call button on the elevator until the doors opened and quickly pressed the 3rd floor button and the close door button so nobody came in with him he didn't need other people right now with the emotions that were going through his head.

"Room 300 this is it" he knocked on the door but made sure no one was around him or looking suddenly the door slightly opened and sight for sore eyes pulled him into the room and quickly shut the door behind him.  
"Oh James I knew you would come" as she pinned in towards the door kissing him passionately while one hand was exploring underneath his shirt "where is James where is my son" he placed a finger on Katya's lips trying to catch his breath "he is in the bathroom sleeping right now please James let me have you for myself for a moment" leading him to the bed and pushing him on the bed.

"Katya what are you doing ?...oh" she started to perform a striptease until she revealed she was wearing a corset and full set of lingerie this definitely was giving him a late Christmas present.

*30 minutes later*

James went into the bathroom where he saw his son soundly sleeping in the pram in the centre of the room tucked in a blue blanket he must have been a heavy sleeper not to wake up all this time James lifted his son out of the pram which caused him to yawn and wake up staring at the 'stranger' picking him up and cuddling him in his arms. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you on Christmas".


	33. Awww what a cute little baby whats its name

The next day James and Erin were doing the weekly shop and had asked Michelle to look after the kids while they were doing it otherwise it would be a nightmare trying to stop them from putting everything in the trolley or throwing a tantrum if they didn't get their way.  
"James we need to get some wine then that's it we can go to the till afterwards" Erin as usual taking the lead role in the weekly shop like her mother always did James asked Gerry how he used to deal with it but he responded by saying "just don't argue and you will be fine son" probably some of the best advice he got when dealing with Erin from her father.

James was minding his own business eyeing the products on the shelf when he heard words that he dreaded to hear at that particular moment "James look its Katya and she has a baby with her?"  
"Katya where?!" he looked around blatantly not looking in Katya general direction in his mind however he was shitting himself ' where is Fr Peter to give me last rites when you need him' "oh yeah it is Katya she doesn't need us to bother her so..." "Katya hi!" Erin was rushing over to her James however was planning his route and time it would take to get the hell out of there.

"Katya what are you doing here?" Erin looked at her and down at the baby "Awww you have a baby what's its name?" she was rubbing a finger on the baby's cheek ever since she had kids she loved babies before they were smell noisy things but now they were bundles of joy needing constant love and affection. "Oh. I came to visit James he is a good friend and helped me in a bad time my boyfriend left me when I was pregnant ... James the baby's name is James" Erin clearly didn't think anything wrong with it "you hear that James you now have a baby named after you" "you are famous now can I hold him please?" Erin really wanted to hold the baby "Ok be gentle" as Katya pulled back the blanket on the pram leading to Erin picking up the baby and rocking it in her arms. "Ok Erin I'm just going to take the trolley to the till you can meet me afterwards and …" he grabbed the trolley and attempted to make a getaway "James I will only be a minute sorry Katya I like wains oh I want to eat this one up. yes I do . yes I do"

James looked up at the sky the whole time 'Our Father who art be in heaven hallowed be thy name' he kept reciting the lord's prayer in his head while Erin was playing with the baby in her arms she then placed the baby back in the pram "ok James we can go now." "can we?" he looked at Erin who had clearly had a good time with the baby "yes bye Katya bye-bye James" as she waved at the baby in the pram as they made their way to the till "James?" his heart starting to relax and get back to the normal rate otherwise he would end up in A&E "yes Erin?" "Can we have a baby?" "but Erin we already have two beautiful children do we really need more children?".


	34. James you've lost that loving feeling?

James was laying in bed back home looking up at the lightbulb above him on the roof of the room he was just lying their motionless his hands behind his head not noting anything around him.  
"James what's wrong" he looked down to see Erin head laying on his chest and she was rubbing the hair on his chest "I'm fine Erin ok you have asked me this every day " he looked back up at the light in the room "James we haven't made love or done anything romantic for ages now I feel as if you don't love me anymore" Erin felt sad he hadn't felt the same over the past few weeks. "Erin I do love you honest I do its just we do the same things all the time now and its getting repetitive" "what do you mean James?" "its always the same restaurant we go to eat the same things watch the same DVD over and over again its boring Erin" she scooched upwards so her face was in line with his "I thought you liked those things I'm sorry you felt that way James." she looked up towards the lightbulb "you think I'm old and unattractive don't you" tears slowly formed at the bottom of her eyes

James turned to her "no Erin I don't think that" he tried to reach his hand out but she already leaped out of bed "its because of the kids isn't it? you think me face has gone wrinkly don't you?" her hands making her way down from her face to the rest of her body "you think my breasts are too saggy don't you because I breastfed both of our children its not my fault Ryan is taking longer to wean him than normal he likes the bonding and so do I. I know for certain Ellie misses the bonding that's for damn sure she told me so when you came back home after that month and a half away it was the only way to keep her happy all that time so at least my bond with the children is better than with you!" "Erin please I'm not suggesting.." "you think I'm fat because I eat to much that's it you want me to be a size 0 model James is that it you want me to look the same as the day you met me is that it?." "Erin please don't be unreasonable."

"Me being unreasonable James? me being unreasonable! well you know what James I'm going to get us a appointment with a relationship therapist and we will see who is unreasonable.. when was the last time we had sex James because I can't remember every time I suggest it James its always "oh I don't feel like it" or "oh not tonight Erin I'm tired."

"Why are you making this about you Erin its about both of us you cant just force me to do things I don't want to do! like you wanted to have another child I said NO! if I want another child I will tell you I do until then we have Ellie and Ryan.. FINE we will have this therapist but I hardly think someone who doesn't even know us will be able to spice up our marriage so go ahead call this person but I have my doubts."

Erin walked out of the room and went downstairs to the house phone.  
*5 minutes later*  
"James the appointment is in a weeks time for both of us I hope it works" in the distance the could her a little girl crying Erin opened the door to hear the crying louder "oh look you made Ellie cry again now I have to calm her down I hope your happy James... don't worry wain mammy is coming."

*Buzz buzz*  
it was James phone 'J baby said first word mama so proud of him K xxx'


	35. I haven't been entirely truthful with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be a transcript for what is a recording so C= councillor E=Erin and J=James  
> I have used their cannon full names for this so I will go back through the fan fic and alter this accordingly but might take a while to bare with me.  
> we also find out James is not as innocent as we make him out to be  
> will the marriage work out or not?  
> this is a multi chapter thing so stay tuned and find out

"Ok Mr and Mrs Maguire my name is Penelope Drinkwater I am your sex and relationship therapist and councillor and thank you for coming in again today for the next few hours" she shook James and Erin's hands and took out two cd's from a case in her drawer and brought it to a DVD player attached to a small tv at the corner of the room. " Now yesterday I asked each of you to answer me some questions in a one to one interview and we recorded the experiences together to be played back today now Erin lets start with you shall we? we will talk afterwards as well but for the sake of these appointments anything said in these appointments must NEVER leave this room and are strictly confidential understood? "*Erin and James in unison* "understood" grand now lets get started" she inserted a cd into the player and pressed play.

on the screen was Erin who had dolled up for the interview she even wore some make up maybe it was a attempt to deflect from the insecurities she had about her marriage but only she knew.

' C:OK Time of recording is 10:30 am for the purposes of this interview you are aware that this is being recorded and consent for it to be done'  
E:Yes  
C: state your name please  
E: Erin Maguire my full name is Erin Josephine Maguire  
C: how old are you?  
E:33 years old  
C: Ok and how long have you been married to James Z Maguire  
E: almost 9 years now got married at 24 but we had been in a relationship since we were around 16 or 17  
C: teenage sweethearts then   
E:yes he was my first boyfriend  
C: how would you describe your marriage to James then  
E: at the start it was amazing we had our first child Ellie almost 1 year into our marriage he is a good father to our kids. but recently for about a year or two it has not been the same as before I feel like a spark is missing from our marriage that I want back. we did have a argument and we separated for about a month over a misunderstanding then got back together but it hasn't been the same.  
C: ok now I'm doing to ask you some intimate questions you don't have to answer them but if you want to that's fine E:ok  
C: how is the intimacy in the relationship do you talk a lot? what about your sex life?  
E: we talk yeah but I feel like I am the one who instigates it. in terms of our sex life at the moment its almost non existent we haven't had sex in a long time I miss it.  
C: have you tried experimenting in the bedroom at all using toys, kink, talking dirty anything like that?  
E: well we tried talking dirty but that's it I feel other than that not much else really I mean if it will work to improve our intimacy I guess it wouldn't hurt to try I don't think James might be into that thought overwise he would have told me right?.  
C: ok and what would a worse case scenario look like in your eyes?  
E: (both video and real time Erin pulls out a tissue and starts wiping their eyes) that we get divorced but I pray to god that doesn't happen I want this to work I and my family love him too much to lose him.

Penelope then paused the recording and ejected the cd "right now I think its time to hear what James has to say" she inserted the other Cd into the player and pressed play.  
C:time of recording is 12 midday for the purpose of this interview you are aware and consent to the fact that this is being recorded?  
J:yes  
C: what is your name?  
J:James Maguire James Z Maguire  
C: how old are you James  
j: 34 years old  
C:how long have you been married to Erin  
J:almost 9 years now got married at 25 but we were in a relationship when I was around 16-17  
C: how would you describe your marriage to Erin then?  
J : great at first we had our eldest child Ellie less than a year in but over time the passion has gone practically after the birth of our 2nd child Ryan the intimacy is gone we had a brief separation for over a month I would like to speak about that when this isn't recorded please C: James wishes to disclose some confidential information afterwards  
J: why are you saying it like that? C:standerd procedure J:oh ok  
C:now I'm going to ask some intimate questions if that's ok you don't have to answer them if you don't want to  
J: no problem  
C:how is the intimacy in the relationship?  
J: not very good Erin does try to start intimacy I will give her credit but I don't respond to it and we haven't had sex in a while so yeah not very good?  
C: ok have you tried to spice up your sex life i:e talking dirty, toys, kink what so ever?  
J: we did talk dirty in the past but not recently in regards to the other things don't judge me for saying this but yes definitely I would like to experiment with that sort of thing  
Erin looked at James with a surprised look her face going pink and flushed  
J: she thinks I'm such a innocent guy maybe its due to me being shy and nervous when I was younger but truth is I sometimes have particular urges desires or wants that she doesn't want to do maybe she is too innocent so that's why and I can't blame her.  
C: such as   
J: such as well don't judge me for this C: no one is judging you James J: I want to try some kink because deep down (he leans forwards in the chair) I'm just a wee English prick that needs to be taught a lesson by a strong Derry girl (he attempts to laugh it off on recording)  
Erin was still very flushed and looked like she was going to fall off her seat when she heard what James had to say.  
well I think this is a good start now James wished to mention something about the brief separation off camera and the events that happened during that period and I feel like today would be a good day to talk about this and have closure about what happened. 

James then proceeded to clasp at Erin's hand pulling them into his she was attentive to hear about what he had to say  
"Erin when we talked about what happened during that time afterwards I haven't *cough* I haven't been entirely truthful about what happened"


	36. I haven't been entirely truthful with you part 2

"James please tell me what happened" Erin knew he was in a vulnerable place at the moment but then again so was she James felt like he was in a confessional "Katya and I well I thought we were going to get divorced or something so I ended up having a romantic relationship with her" "go on" Erin wanted to usher him onwards to finish the whole story before she would judge him "well we ended up having a affair I would text her when you weren't around. Remember that time I had to go to London for a week I went to visit her to see how she was and then I found that baby" "yes James Katya has a new wain you told me that her boyfriend left her when she was pregnant" "and remember Erin when we were at the supermarket and you saw it with your own eyes" "yes James I remember she named the baby after you" "well the baby is... the baby is... the baby is Ellie and Ryan's half brother" 

He couldn't dare look her in the face the admission of his own guilt "half-brother what do you mean James?" "I mean he is my son that baby you held in your arms was my son what's more I got this text this morning" he showed her his phone on it was a text message with a photograph attached " James what is that?" "its a ultra sound Erin she is pregnant its a girl I asked for her to be called Michelle " "who is the father James.. is it you? James started to nod then shake and cry he then got out of his chair and knelled at her feet and put his head in Erin's lap who was still sitting down grasping at the material of her skirt with both hands like a toddler refusing to let go and just kept crying his tears dampening the front of her skirt.

Erin looked down at James who was face down in the material of her skirt sobbing then looked back at Penelope "its your choice what you do Erin you either forgive him or not its your call" She stood up James imminently clutching her legs she was Judge Jury and executioner James begging like a condemned man being walked to the gallows begging for mercy and to be spared. She raised her right face palm faced toward him raised it high above her head Penelope squinted waiting for the impending 'thwack' but it never came instead she slowly lowered her hand and rubbed the curls of his hair. He might have been guilty but he confessed to his guilt he flinched his body tensed up.

"James" she spoke in almost a whisper he looked up his eyes still watery "What you did was wrong if Daddy did that to Mammy she would banish him from the house and let Granda deal with him BUT... I'm not Mammy or Granda" she put a hand under his chin and offered her other hand to help him stand on his feet "the bible says to give people second chances and as a God fearing catholic I believe in second chances" James bowed at her feet worshipping her kissing her toes in her open toed heels she sighed with a small smile forming on her face Penelope looked on at Erin "Don't you think you should ask him to stop" she looked at James who was kissing each individual toe again and again back and forth Erin looked at her "I could but the truth is I kind of like it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be the conclusion of the appointment and the advice and guidance that will be give afterwards.  
> also any suggestions of what people might like to see let me know :)


	37. I haven't been entirely truthful with you part 3 Erin confession of a secret

It took a while before James had finished grovelling at Erin's feet but to her it made her feel worshiped it made her feel dominant even for a few minutes and it felt good. James returned to his seat trying to wipe the tears of his face trying to save himself from his embarrassment. "well I think some progress was made there James however I do believe Erin has something to share with you" "wha? she hasn't has she" James looked towards Erin "oh no not that no I think she has something that she wants to explain to you and has provided something to explain Erin go ahead place it on the table".

James sat attentively eager to see what she had brought with her "what is it Erin" "James close your eyes" he did what he was told as she took something out of her large handbag and placed it on the table "ok James you can open your eyes now" he opened his eyes it was a magazine "Erin its a magazine that's nothing special" "James look closer" he pulled the magazine closer it was a adult magazine "Erin most guys have bought one in the past it could have been mine from years ago so it doesn't..." "no James I bought it with my own money" "Erin its a magazine for men?" he flicked through the pages which were full of pictures of naked women and couldn't help to feel a bulge in his trousers "your not a lesbian are you we have been married for almost 9 years?".

Erin took a deep breath "No James I'm not a lesbian... but I have always been curious and wondered about girls I bought it when you were away I used it to... to…" "why didn't you tell Claire she would have been some help for you" "cause I didn't want to say anything she needed us all those years and I didn't want to be a burden about it." James placed a hand on her knee "Erin you wouldn't have been a burden us Derry girls stick together thick and thin." "Thanks James I have always been faithful with you since we got together but its always been at the back of my mind every time I've seen a attractive women I wonder what it must be like but I couldn't bare myself to cheat on you I even have a cd as well that I bought but didn't want you to find out."

"Well Erin and James it has taken a lot of courage to say what you had to say today and I thank for you coming along to see me. From my notes I have gathered that both of you want more intimacy in your relationship James in terms of experimenting when it comes to your sex lives and Erin with you. You have fantasity about intimacy with women and their is nothing wrong with that so don't let people judge you for that. but I'm afraid our time is up if you need anything else here is my card" Penelope handed them both a business card with her contact details on the front. and opened the front door James and Erin walked out of the office hand in hand coming out with closure and the will from both of them to improve upon their marriage.


	38. A romantic holiday just the two of us Part 1

*Ding Dong*  
British Airways Flight 2381 to Grantley Adams international airport Barbados from London-Gatwick is now boarding at Gate 11"Hurry James Hurry!" Erin was leading the way towards the gate she told her family about the holiday while dropping the kids off at her parents aunt Sarah was there and when she heard the news she said "Erin bring me back a stick of rock will you?" "aunt Sarah its Barbados not Blackpool and the don't do stick of rocks Sarah" "I wouldn't be so sure love" James was trying to catch up with her towing a mini suitcase in hand "boarding passes please thank you" *click click* "ok thank you enjoy your flight."

they both walked down the tunnel until they arrived at the door of the plane where a blonde hair flight attendant "hi can I see your boarding passes 14A and 14B thank you just down the corridor down there enjoy your flight"

they both walked to their seat and James went to lift the suit case in the overhead locker and sat down next to Erin who leaned in towards him and whispered "hey James that flight attendant was quite attractive wasn't she " they both giggled like they were teens gossiping at a party.

*many hours later*

James kissed Erin's hand as if she were royalty "my lady I welcome you to sunny Barbados" "oh James your such as gentleman" as always the first thing that hits you when you get off a plane is the heat and in this case it wasn't the exception "Jesus James I'm going to be cooked like a lobster over here lets hurry up and get our luggage and get to our hotel.

*one taxi ride later* "we are here Erin come on lets check in" "oh a 5 star hotel James I hope they have a pool here James and access to the beach" "oh don't worry about that Erin trust me its 5 starts for a reason" James had booked it all without Erin knowing it was a complete surprise to her apart from the flights. "good day how can I help you?" "Hi I'm James Maguire this is my wife Erin we are here to check in?" "give me a second ah yeah Mr and Mrs Maguire the complete all inclusive Luxury Penthouse Suite" Erin looked at James with a shocked but excited look on her face "complete all inclusive luxury penthouse suite?!" in her mind she was jumping up and down clapping her hands like a excited child "here are your keys and Dennis here will show you to your room yes you heard me right madam it is the most expensive suite in the entire resort.. Denis help them to their rooms" A bell boy wearing a white outfit stepped from behind the desk "follow me please into this buggy don't worry about your suitcases they will be brought up separately."


	39. A romantic holiday just the two of us Part 2

"This is a dream I must be dreaming James" Erin stood like a statue unable to move James moved closer to her and kissed her softly "this isn't a dream this is real" it was indeed the most expensive suite in the entire hotel no expense was spared in the décor cream coloured sofas facing a large screen tv. 

In the bedroom was a handmade wooden bed with the softest sheets made of Egyptian cotton and hand made decorations of two swans on top made of towels with a box of expensive chocolates in the middle ready to be opened walk in wardrobes with two large silk dressing gowns and sleeps provided. in the bathroom in the middle of a marble floor was a extra large ceramic bathtub with jets that could be turned into a jacuzzi in a moments notice and on the side on top of a marble counter was a engraved metal champagne holder with three bottles of vintage champagne and champagne glasses in ice. Erin come look at this view she walked to a balcony that sat two sun chairs and the view towards a crystal ball ocean they couldn't see anyone one else in front of them or any other hotel balcony's to the side of them it was completely uninterrupted just a sandy beach the sound of the sea and the clear blue sky to great them.

She was left in the awe of it all that is until she heard a *pop* coming from the bathroom and James two glasses full of champagne and handed one to her "fancy a bath" with a coy smile "but..James..why all of this.." he put his glass to the side and places his hands on her hips "because I want to make amends I shouldn't have done what I did before but I'm a new person now I want to send the rest of my life with you" "but James what about Katya and your two kids with her hasn't she just had her baby a few weeks ago you went to London beforehand to be with her at the birth?". 

He shock his head he knew that this question would come up "I spoke to her after that session with the counsellor and told her everything.. I said that although I loved her and in a way still do we couldn't be together and I asked her to move on from me and find a man who will be there unconditionally she understood. As for the kids I will be there for them as a dad and hope that them and Katya will come to Derry one day and they can meet our kids but first we have to tell them starting with Ellie. Erin was hesitant at first and let out a meek smile "I would like that it would be nice for Ellie and Ryan to meet James and Michelle be like one happy family. James was happy for that at least their children would be happy and have a happy childhood James was about to sit down with his glass "oh and James" his ears pricked up and looked up at her "yes Erin?" "I like my baths with bubbles in them" he stood up and gave her a mock salute "yes Ma'am" and went off to find a bubble mix.


	40. A romantic holiday just the two of us Part 3

"How does it feel Erin" he couldn't see her he had his had his whole body resting on a marble slab she was the same they were both covered in soapy suds and were being washed down. "James I'm on cloud nine its amazing" they then were being rubbed down with lavender oil joints clicking that had been stiff for years.

"James hold me" Erin held her freshly manicured hand out James reached out and found her hand and tightly grasped it as they were both being entirely rubbed down the smell of lavender throughout the entire room.

By the time the spa was done with both of them they could have felt they were walking through the clouds like they were in another world "James I wished we had that back in Derry Aunt Sarah would be proud of that come on I want to go on the beach lets get our swimwear from our room" she lead the way dragging James behind her he didn't have a say in the matter she was headstrong as it is.

"Another fruit cocktail madam" a waiter leaned down with his tray at the blond haired women resting on a duel sunchair next to her curly haired husband "yes please thank you" she took a sip of the drink and turned towards James "I wonder what our wains are doing" James smiled looking towards the sea " Ellie is probably writing in her diary and Ryan is probably messing with your mothers Dolly Parton Cd's turning the volume up and down constantly I still don't understand why you need to read your daughter's diary Erin you are like Orla." she pulled down her sunglasses "because James I'm curious what she thinks about me am I a trendy mammy and is she hiding a boy from me?" "Erin she is only 8?!" "You be surprised James kids these days" he leaned back on the sunchair "whatever you say Erin whatever you say." 

"Say Erin would you like to try that new steak restaurant tonight the hotel just opened it would be nice to have a dinner that isn't surrounded by other hotel guests considering we just had that spa treatment we can have a nice little romantic dinner to end the day" Erin looked at him "I would like that very much James" she kissed him gently it was picturesque it was beautiful it was.. "MUM! those two are kissing look!" a 12 year old boy was pointing at both her and James Erin wanted to throw something at him but didn't "Ah for god sake James do something!" she was bright red and that wasn't down to sunburn "Erin what do you want me to do about it?" "I don't know James tell him off or something?!" he stood up and waved his hands away from the boy "go on shoo leave us alone" the boy ran off grabbing a volleyball from the ground on the way leaving the two of them alone for a brief while.

"Erin how about we continue this back at our room where we wont be disturbed".


	41. A romantic dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by Sitcom Fan I asked Sitcom to write this chapter for me as I was struggling with ideas at the time please check out Sitcom's work and send love and kudos his way he deserves this for this truly
> 
> now enjoy :) x
> 
> link to his work: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492989

James and Erin took an afternoon nap before their evening meal. Neither of them were used to hot weather (they did live in Derry after all) and thought that their anniversary meal would be better if they weren't exhausted by the tropical heat. They woke up and got dressed: James in beige trousers and a light blue linen shirt and Erin in a short simple light blue dress. Their chosen attire would attract odd looks in Derry but that didn't matter; they had temporarily left Derry behind to relax and celebrate.

They walked down to the restaurant. "We have a reservation for half-past seven. Name's James Maguire," James said to the waiter.

"Certainly sir," the waiter acknowledged and led the couple to a table with a view of the beach. 

"You were very authoritative back there, that was rather sexy," Erin said flirtatiously, pouting her lips.

"Me? Authoritative? I thought I was your wee English fella but if you want authoritative I can give you authoritative," James replied smoothly, raising one eyebrow and adjusting an imaginary tie.

"Stop it, I'm going weak in the knees. I can't cope," Erin giggle like a teenage girl then promptly stopped when the waiter reappeared. Erin and James placed their orders and the waiter left again.

"So, ten years," James said with a smile.

"I remember it like it was yesterday. Twenty-sixth of July 2003," Erin responded, reciprocating James's smile.

"It feels surreal in a way," James said pensively.

"How exactly?" Erin asked.

"Being here. I mean, I never would have thought I'd come to somewhere like this twenty years ago. I thought only the Jenny Joyces of this world came to places like this," James explained.

"Aye, I see what you mean. Remember when we couldn't even go to Paris? I once never thought I'd go anywhere more exotic than Bundoran," Erin commented.

"I must admit I didn't imagine my life turning out like this the first time I set foot in Derry. For a long time I thought I'd be on the first ferry over the Irish Sea the moment I finished school. Even if I'd have had to hitch-hike from Stranraer to Carlisle to get a train back to London!" James said as he recounted his early days in his adopted home.

"Derry's class though, what do you mean?" Erin gasped ironically.

"Yes, but a bit intimidating if you're English and everyone stares at you like vultures! Remember why I had to attend the girls' school? You and the girls weren't exactly very receptive to me when I first arrived."

"No, that's true," Erin conceded. "I think it was just an adjustment for us to suddenly have an English boy around. Apart from a significant Protestant minority Derry isn't a particularly diverse place. Michelle was used to being an only child so it was a big change for her to have a sort of surrogate little brother."

"I'm actually older than Michelle!" James reminded his wife, "I guess you got used to me though." He smiled tentatively.

"I married you didn't I? But yeah, I suppose you just became one of us despite being a fella with an accent like Hugh Grant. You brought something different to the table and we didn't appreciate that until we nearly lost you. That day was certainly a lesson in not taking your friends for granted."

James smiled as he reflected on the day he nearly left Derry almost eighteen years ago. His relationship with Michelle improved significantly after that. She still teased him but much less aggressively and the two cousins learned to live together in harmony

"I think Michelle did me a favour by toughening me up. Bet you never imagined falling for an English boy!"

"No, but I never imagined meeting a kind, sweet caring and handsome English fella. Even if you didn't leave the best first impression on me," Erin snorted.

"No. Though perhaps there are species on this planet for whom urinating is a mating display. I bet Orla would know!" James and Erin both broke out into giggles. Although they were in their thirties, they were still immature enough to find James urinating in a bin hilarious - in retrospect at least.

"I'm just thinking about how we got together. Such a magical night," James reminisced.

"Aye it was," Erin agreed.

New Year's Eve, 1995

"Whatever you say about Jenny Joyce, she throws great parties!" James said as he refilled his plastic cup at the refreshments table.

"She does to be fair," Erin admitted, placing a few crisps on her paper plate and eating them.

"I'm glad I chose to stay here," James said sincerely.

"I am too. You gave us quite a shock you know," Erin responded.

"I know, it's just that I didn't think I belonged here - going to a girls' school and having to constantly watch my back. But Michelle was right: Mum would have let me down again and when I thought about it, I realised I've never had such a solid support network. Though I will say you people have a weird way of showing you care, James said and smiled.

"I can definitely see where you're coming from. It's nice to get another perspective on social and cultural practices," Erin said.

"Like having corpses on display at wakes?" Erin raised her eyebrow.

"For example!" James confirmed. "I must say I can't imagine my life would have been as interesting if I'd stayed in London. No one else I know apart from your mum has managed to kill someone just by shouting at them."

Erin and James smiled. Though Aunt Bridie's death was tragic, it was hard not to be amused by the absurd circumstances under which it occurred.

"We'd be incomplete without you James. You're our wee English fella. The counterbalance to our craziness we didn't know we needed. But seriously, I would have been distraught if you'd left," Erin said. By the look on her face, James could tell she was deadly serious. Erin was a demure young woman but James had never heard her say anything so profound. "Follow me," she instructed and James obeyed her.

Erin led James to outside to a secluded area of the garden. "I needed to talk to you. Alone," she announced, clearly gearing herself up to say something important.

"Ok but make it quick. It's freezing out here!" James grumbled, shivering.

Undeterred by James's inadvertent attempt to ruin the moment, Erin took a deep breath. "James, I fancy you." she announced, feeling relieved to have eased herself of the burden that had been troubling her for weeks.

"You like me?

"Yes. I know you probably don't feel-"

"I do."

Erin was shocked. James liked her too? "Sorry?"

"I've liked you for a while but I didn't think any girl from Derry would touch me with a bargepole - if not because I'm English then because I'm Catholic. I was resigned to remaining single until I went back to England for uni."

"Well, I'll happily touch you without a bargepole if you'll let me," Erin said, attempting to look sexy.

"I'm all yours, Miss Quinn," and with that Erin put her hand around James's back and kissed him passionately.

When they broke away, James asked, "How long have you liked me?"

"Since Katya. It's just scary telling a fella you like him. Especially if he's handsome and charming. But I knew Charlene Kavanagh would get her hands on you at some point if I didn't make my move,"

"I didn't know I was so sought after,"

"Catch yourself on, James, you're a massive ride and you know it. Anyway, how about a little less conversation a little more action," Erin said confidently as she drew a foil package from the pocket of her jacket.

Present day

"I thought we'd get excommunicated for having pre-marital sex," James joked.

"Would have been worth it," Erin laughed.

"Totally," James replied. "You know, you should consider basing your work on our teenage years. We got up to some extraordinary things didn't we?"

"We sure did. That's an interesting idea," Erin said.

The food arrived and they reminisced about all of their memories they had accumulated over the years. It was such a perfect evening that James and Erin would have happily paused time if they could.


	42. Ellie we have something to tell you

James and Erin had just gotten back from their romantic holiday a few days ago the tan marks and the sunburn still on their skin Ellie and Ryan meanwhile went to stay with Erin's parents which was nice for them it was like having their wains back when they were young plus they were both doting grandparents. Ellie was downstairs watching cartoons on the tv it was a Sunday morning and instead of going to church every Sunday the Maguire house morning ritual was the children would be in the living room enjoying their morning cartoons and the parents would have a lie in and a rest they truly needed after 6 days of energetic kids and stressful working days.

"morning wains what are you watching?" Ellie looked up from the tv towards the stairs as her tanned mother was walking down the stairs in a full length dressing gown and slippers it was 9am she wasn't up this early on a Saturday. "Morning mammy I'm watching Pokémon" Ellie spooning some coco pops into her mouth she normally would eat her breakfast when watching cartoons. Erin sat beside her wain Ellie was a bit confused as to why she was up this early but she wanted to focus on her cartoon.

"Morning Ellie where is your brother" both Ellie and Erin looked up to see James walking down the stairs like Erin it wasn't usual for them to be up this early "sleeping I think? dad I'm trying to watch cartoons!" Ellie moving her head every time her dad was in her way getting a little bit stressed because of this until he sat down next to her so Ellie had both her parents either side of her. "oh my little baby is cranky today" Erin leaned in an hugged her daughter which caused her to try and push her off but it was impossible in a bear like grip like her mother's. "ma I'm trying to watch cartoons!" Erin persisted "oh my little baby is very cranky today" James cleared his throat "Ellie I want to tell you something important" Ellie meanwhile brushed it off "da I'm watching cartoons give me a moment" "don't talk to your father like that wain!" Erin pointed a finger in her daughters face Ellie knew what happened if she got on the bad side of her mother so listened reluctantly.

"daddy has something to show you" he handed her a photo graph of Katya holding two children in her arms with James sat next to her "who is this woman dad and her two wains" James pointed at the woman "this is Katya she is your dad's 'friend' and this two children are called James and Michelle" "hey James and Michelle sounds like you and 'auntie' Michelle dad she looked at Erin who gave a weak smile "yes Ellie but the main thing is that … is that" Erin put a reassuring hand on his lap she knew he had to tell her at some point "thanks love they are your half siblings" Ellie paused from eating for a moment "so I have a little brother and sister" "yes" Ellie looked at the photograph "I've always wanted a little sister dad instead I got him she looked up towards the ceiling" Erin was a bit offended about this "what wrong with Ryan young lady" "he is no fun plus when I put makeup on him to give him a makeover he always cries and runs to dad" James knew this all to well recently she tried to put some blush on him and like always he would cry and run to his dad James also ended up sometimes becoming a practice canvas for her make up skills sometimes.

"wait where are you getting the blush from?" Erin looked at the both of them as James and Ellie were laughing about this "and that lipstick you put on him was from where?" Erin looked at James "you said you went to boots and bought some for her?! did you.. James?" he looked at his wife "I don't know what you are on about?" "but my lipstick that aunt Sarah got me was half used by the time I … I only had it for two weeks and..." James leaned it towards his daughter "I would start running if I were you." Ellie bounced of the sofa and started running while giggling "Ellie Michelle Maguire get back here" Erin followed after her with a stern look on her face "not if I catch her first" James leapt up from the sofa and ran after Ellie laughing all the while.


	43. The eventful playdate and suprise announcement

"James you said she would be here?" Erin looked at the watch on her wrist Ellie was on the swings and Ryan was enjoying himself on a small slide Erin kept a close watch of her wains while James was looking around the park in all directions. "don't worry Erin she will be here she.." "James!" a familiar eastern European accent and figure came into view pushing in front of her a pram with two small individuals in it. "Katya!" he rushed from his bench to give her a hug she responded with a kiss on both cheeks "how have you being doing?" Katya smiled "very well James I've got a new boyfriend now and my job is going well these two have been a handful though" Erin got up and offered her hand "hi Katya" meekly but Katya went to greet her with a kiss on both cheek "hello Erin" she pulled back the cover of the pram and there sat two wains looking up at all of them.

James picked up his son first he was dressed in a dark blue overall it was windy outside and Katya didn't want him to catch a cold he looked up at his dad as he brought him level to his face and put his fingers in his mouth "Dada?" he hadn't seen his dad a lot recently so wasn't sure who he was at first whether he was his dad or another stranger he was innocent. James almost shed a tear while bouncing him up and down "yes I am your dada" he gave him a tight hug and let out a small sob of tears Erin putting a hand on his shoulder as he placed him down on the ground. Michelle meanwhile was a infant and just sat there gurgling and sucking on her pacifier.

"Ellie, Ryan can you come here please" Ellie rushed down to her dad and Ryan took his time but eventually came down and stood by his dad. "Ellie this is James and Michelle your half siblings I told you about" Ellie knelled down and hugged her younger half brother who returned the hug Erin and Katya smiled at this. Ellie held his hand and went towards the swings James decided to join in with his kids and spend the time that he hand bonding as much as possible.

Katya and Erin sat on the park bench along with her infant when Michelle started to cry "do you mind if I..?" "no don't worry I did the same with my kids" Katya lifted up her daughter and unbuttoned part of her shirt and held her daughter close "its nice to see James bonding with his kids isn't it?" Erin smiled "yes he is a good father isn't he I'm proud of him in that regard I've been meaning to tell him something important."

"what is it Erin?" as Erin reached into her bag and pulled out something from her handbag Katya looked at it "does he know yet" "No I found out when we got back from holiday a few weeks ago but I haven't told him y...." "MUMMY!" Erin and Katya looked as they saw Ellie in the floor crying she had fallen off the swing and grazed her knee "sorry Katya I will be a sec.. wain don't worry mammy is here" she went to rush forward to her daughter on the ground "oh that's a bad graze don't worry wain" she grabbed some tissues and cleaned up the wound and placed a plastic on it "do you want me to kiss it better?" "mmhmm" Ellie nodded as her mother kissed her knee better.

"James I have something to tell you" as Ellie walked towards her brother rubbing her eyes dry "what is it love" she pulled out what she had shown Katya a view minutes before "you are?.." "I am for a few weeks now ever since we came back from holiday" James kissed Erin on the lips and forgot about the world around him for a brief moment.


	44. Hospital scan and potential play date

"I have always enjoyed these James to think later this year we will have a new wain in the family" Erin caressed her tummy while lying on the bed. "me too love" James was sitting next to her surrounded by all the machines and the monitors they both knew this room well. "ok Mr and Mrs Maguire I am doing your scan today" a fresh-faced male nurse walked in through the door he looked as if he had just come out of medical school "now do you have any idea if it will be a boy or a girl" "we like to keep it a surprise" they both said in unison "I don't blame you its nice for it to be a surprise" he put some jelly on the sensor "now lets get started.

"it might feel cold at first" he applied the sensor on Erin tummy "oh its a bit chilly" she looked towards the monitor waiting for the eventual outcome. A few minutes of searching occurred until they found what they were looking for "there is your baby Mrs Maguire" a small foetus appeared on the screen floating around "aww James look" she held her hand out for him to take it the then took out a tissues "sorry I get emotional at these things I remember when mammy took me once to see anna scan I got emotional then."

"wait a minute" the nurse looked closer at the monitor "I think I see another one yes you have another baby Mrs Maguire" "James we have twins we have.." *WHACK* "I think he has fallen over nurse" "he should be fine Mrs Maguire I think he has fainted" the nurse looked over the bed to see in fact James had fainted at the news "some fathers are like this my father was with me I was one of triplets you can imagine what he felt at the time."

Ok Mrs Maguire let me print off the pictures for you we should be done soon both of your babies look healthy and normal so they should be no problems of course we will have routine scans are if there are any problems please let us know as for your husband he should get up any minute …. now" James was trying to get back on his feet and dust himself down "I'm fine Erin I just slipped and I.." Ein wiped her tummy down to get the jelly off "you wee English clown come on lets get going I'm hungry and fancy some chips and ketchup and we have to pick up the wains from school and nursery lots to do James" the nurse held open the door "well in that case I wish you both well Mr and Mrs Maguire" "bye Nurse she gave a cheeky wave as she lead the way out of the room James following behind her.

*30 minutes later*  
*clunk* "how was school sweetie" Erin looked back at her daughter "it was ok... Will*sigh* bought me a cupcake that he and his mammy made he is nice boy mammy can he come over to play soon?" Erin panicked a little bit and looked at James "who is this Will boy is this the boy in her diary?!" "he is her friend from school Erin relax" "she is too young to have crush's James she is only in year 4! (4th grade)" Erin they all grow up at some point didn't you have a crush that young "Yes James… but she is my precious baby " "I AM RIGHT HERE YOU KNOW AND YOU READ MY DIARY MA!" a shout from the back made them both jump "less of the cheek you" Erin pointed at her daughter " if she brings him over on a play date I want to see him James" James sighed "ok Ellie we can ring his parents when we get home and he can come over to play tomorrow maybe." 

Ellie sat there reading her book grinning all the while "thank you... I love you daddy" "I love you too Ellie" "where is my love?!" Erin put her hands on her hips Ellie didn't notice at first "fine.. I love you ma." Erin looked back at her "I love you to wain" James nudged her as he was changing gear "admit it Erin she is a daddies girl"


	45. Ellie's  playdate

"Ellie calm down Mammy is tired im going upstairs to have a lay down" Ellie was buzzing to meet her friend Will after her dad organized for him to come round the house on the Saturday after school for the whole day Erin meanwhile was trying to rest being pregnant is tiring enough but when its twins is more tough and tiring. She was about to place a foot on the stairs when.

*ding dong*

"I'll get it James don't worry!" she opened the door to see a small blond haired boy with his mother who also had blond hair come to think of it she knew this person from somewhere "Erin. Erin Quinn?!" the mother looked at Erin who was confused at first "yes?...sorry do I know you?" "its me Charlene Kavanagh well its O'Reilly now has been for some time but Ellie is your daughter?!" "is Maguire now James and I are married and Will is your son?" Charlene gave a big smile showing her white teeth "small world eh listen I will pick him up at 8 now be a good boy for mummy" she kneeled and kissed Will on the cheek "oh by the way congrats on your pregnancy by the way Orla told me when I saw her I have 2 myself Will is the oldest and a little girl called Lucy she is only 8 months old" Erin felt her belly "thank you me and James are having twins so we will a extra 2 on the two we already have" "bye mammy" Will waved as his mother went down the pavement and out of sight.

"Come on Will we can play with my toys in the garden" Ellie grabbed him by the hand and lead him along into the garden unknown to the both of them the look of shock on Erin's face as they did so James appeared from the kitchen "Hi daddy" as Ellie brushed past him "So what do you think of Will Erin? he seems like a good boy to me" "did you know he was Charlene's boy?" "no why?" "because her and John Paul are married and he is their son" "well he seems like a good boy to me Erin I don't know why you worry so much."

Ellie and Will were playing out in the garden as Erin sat down on a patio chair and watched them both to make sure they were not getting into trouble "Erin are you worried she has a crush on him" "Jesus James don't scare me like that" she placed a hand on her heart "No well yes but?" "Erin she is growing up soon she will be a teenager and bringing all sorts of boys over maybe girls as well Erin have you thought about that?" "I know James but she is still my baby girl I just want her to be my baby girl again" James sat down with her "Erin she is always our baby girl but she is growing up Erin we can't stop that the best think we can do is let them grow up so what are they playing anything?" "I think they are playing house remember that game at school James" "don't remind me Erin I had to pretend to be a dad now I am one" "still is only pretend so I don't have to worry about...James! they are hugging look" James sighed "Erin its just a hug don't worry next you will be saying that they are kissing and..." "James she kissed him on the cheek! Ellie don't do that please" James rolled his eyes "oh boy".

"Ok Will I've got you some Chicken nuggets and chips because I didn't know what you liked from the chippy" he put a small orange box down on his plate and emptied its contents on it. "thank you Ellie's da" he grabbed his fork and stabbed some chips and then put them in his mouth "are they Fionnula's I love those chips" Erin smiled "see James everyone in Derry likes fionnula's fish and chips in Derry its a fact" Ellie had fish cakes and chips "Will would you like one of my fish cakes for some of your chicken nuggets" she leaned her plate closer to him "okay Ellie" he scrapped some of his chicken nuggets onto her plate and grabbed a fish cake from her plate.

"so Will what do you like doing" Erin quizzed him "I like playing football" "its true mammy he can kick a ball very far he is very good" Ellie piped up "oh is he? you hear that James he is a athlete" Erin pointed her fork at him "yes love I hear her so Will do you like doctor who?" "I have never seen doctor" "da can he watch doctor who with us sometime" she put her fork down and smiled at her dad "I guess so only if his parents are ok with this" Erin rolled her eyes "next they will want to have a sleepover next" "CAN WE ?!" Ellie was practically fidgeting in her seat with excitement "ok Ellie calm down maybe have a sleep over another time but today his mum is going to collect him at 8pm" "awwww" Ellie and Will were both disappointed at that.

8pm

"Ok Will time to go home now" Charlene held her hand out for her son to grab it "I hope he wasn't any trouble at all" "no his is a fine boy he was no trouble at all" Ellie didn't like the fact that he was going "bye Will" she pulled him in for a hug "see you at school Will" he returned the hug "bye Ellie" as he was walking away with his mother James placed his hand on Ellie shoulder "do you like Will sweetie?" she looked up back at him "I like him a lot daddy but don't tell mammy" "oh I think she knows Ellie she definitely can tell." 


	46. Erin and Charlene Tea party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say for those of who have stuck it out this long and still enjoy this fan fic thank you for reading this and the twists and turns involved. Initially I never expected to be so many chapters in when I started this ages ago but for me its a fun hobby now I know I'm not brilliant at this and I will never claim to be but its something I like doing and I hope you like reading it.
> 
> PEACE :)

"It feels weird being a parent sometimes doesn't it Erin years ago we were kids ourselves now we are looking after kids know I know what my ma and da felt like all the time its weird isn't it?" Charlene took a bite out of her cake Erin and Charlene had taken their children on a play date in the park and decided to get a bite to eat and drink afterwards Erin initially reluctant to do this at first she was still anxious about the fact that her oldest wain was growing up and had a crush on this Will boy but James being James managed to persuade her and put her mind at some form of ease.

"I know what you mean Charlene I..Oh the babies are kicking again they must be hungry" they both laughed at this Charlene pointed in a certain direction "look at those two" they both looked at the table in the corner of the room at Will and Ellie sharing a giant milkshake and a giant bowl of chips " I know they look like they are enjoying their little 'dinner date'" "perhaps they are childhood sweethearts Erin but then look at us its like we are having a tea party with our tea and cakes."

"I know sometime James and I sometimes come here bit like something in a old romantic novel 'tea and scones my lady' Erin put out her best James impression despite him living it Derry for years his accent still made him stick out like a sore thumb" "that was very good Erin you might pass off as a English woman if your keep it up.  
"Erin blushed at this "thanks guess I have spent to long around James I have learnt how to do his English accent." "well I think you would be a very beautiful English woman Erin"

She blushed as Charlene "Thanks but not as beautiful as you what's your secret?" "mainly Avon products stated using them when we went to school thank Michelle for the booklets" "Avon right" Erin made a mental note of that "you know it feels a bit embarrassing to admit it but when I was younger I had a slight of crush from you because you were the most popular girl in school" Charlene was a bit taken a back by this "Really wow I never would have thought about it shame we didn't go to Paris together all those years ago then we would have been in the right place for it then."

"Sorry if I embarrassed you Charlene I'm going to get going I will see you.." "wait" Charlene placed her right hand on Erin's "thank you for your honesty I liked you as well in a way I always thought you would be in my group of friends since I thought you were very pretty and smart and good with poems you were everything I wanted to be but couldn't."

Erin felt really apricated by this maybe it was also her hormones as well making this more emotional than it already was but she felt really emotional "is that mistletoe above us Charlene?" "Mistletoe Erin its only September what are you on.. mmm" Erin decided to plant a kiss on Charlene lips it was meant to be only a second then it became 5 seconds ,10,20,30,40 then a minute both of them were sat locking lips for what seemed like a few minutes until Erin pulled back "how was that?" she meekly smiled again expecting to be embarrassed "wow I.. never know.. it was great" Charlene was all flushed Erin was as well but their kids didn't notice they were busy discussing and trading Pokémon cards and messing with their food until "Mammy I spilt some milkshake on my clothes" both the mothers looked to see Ellie stained jumper "oh wain you messy pup I will wipe it off" and with that some sense of normality resumed in the world.


	47. Parents Evening

So Erin what subject are you going to see Erin? the were both walking in linked arms with Ellie just in front of them "English James duh I want to know if Ellie has become a great poet like me whether she writes from the soul" "and you wrote from the 'soul' at her age then" "yes James of course when you met me I was in the prime of my poetry." "right" they went through the main entrance of the school and into the main hall which was massive as the entire school has to fit in there for their school assembly's but for now their were individual desks facing the centre of the hall all the nervous parents and their kids waiting to see what teachers would say about them. Erin scanned around to see that the English desk was free and made a beeline for it despite being pregnant she was quite quick on her feet to beat the other parents. "Erin be careful for god sake!" James saw where she was and sat down on the other end of the 3 seats and Ellie sat in the middle. "ah yes Mr and Mrs Maguire thank you for coming now Ellie is a good student and she is very good for English" the English teacher was fresh faced and looked like he had just come from teachers training college. "of course she is she takes after her mother.." Erin rubbed Ellie's hair Ellie was a bit nervous but Erin was smiling all the while James meanwhile said nothing and just looked back and forth at Erin and the teacher. " Her poems are interesting to say the least but the subjects of the poems particularly this one can sometimes be a bit well odd?" Erin scoffed at this "there must be no limitation for the creative process surely you must know that my daughter here is just testing the waters of her creativity" James didn't know if what Erin was saying was true or whether she was talking rubbish either way he just nodded in agreement "here is a good example of one actually" he pulled out a piece of paper from under his table planted it on the desk and pushed it forward similar to when in a crime drama the police officer pushes a file over to the accused in a interview

sometimes when i'm lying in my bed 

a weird sound floats around my head

a noise which will give me dread

of what are my parents doing in bed

"James did you know about this?" "no I normally let you see her poems you are the 'expert' after all" "as you can see the subject area is quite strange but nether less she is a talented writer and if it is true what you say Mrs Maguire I hope she has a successful future as a writer." "aww thank you" James firmly shook his hand and went off to find another teacher along with Ellie Erin meanwhile stay behind for a little bit "have you any additional questions to ask me Mrs Maguire?" "yes actually just the one" "oh really what is it?" Erin leaned forward and whispered so only the two of them could hear "what's your phone number?" "excuse me?" he was taken aback by this Erin started giggling "I'm only messing with you my friend does this a fair bit you may now her name is Michelle her son is Lewis" Yes I know her I see what you mean."

Many subjects came and went maths, history, PE, drama "ok James what's next?" "art" they sat down at the desk waiting for the teacher to arrive who had obviously taken a break. "I'm guessing this teacher is one of those pretentious art teachers we had back at school James remember?" "it wasn't" "James... cousin how are you?" "ORLA you are Ellie's art teacher?!"

"Aye I got a job here someone saw my drawings and thought I should work here its cracker here and I get free lunches" Orla leaned over the desk to try and hug Erin but it was hard with the thick desk in the way "Mammy said you were having twins does that mean they can read each others minds like aliens" "no Orla...(Erin put a hand in front of her face) they can't you have been watching too many films again" "I wouldn't be so sure Erin Michelle said they could and she is having twins" James leaned in "Michelle is pregnant!" "Aye.." Orla thought he knew this surely she told him they were like brother and sister that close he confided in her she confided in him.

He stood up from the desk "sorry I'm just going to make a call I will be back soon" "I don't think he is too happy about that Orla?" "but its James he is always happy Michelle said she might name one of them James if its a boy that would be grand he will be like James but not English so even better" "Orla James is grand it doesn't matter that he is English I love him so anyway how is Ellie doing in art?" "oh she is good at art not at good as me thought but is very good I can give her lessons after school if you want?" "its fine Orla I'm planning to go to mammie's on Sunday after she comes back from church do you want to come as well" "that will be lovely Erin just like old times".

Erin and Ellie had completed all the subject areas and we about to go outside when a hand went over Erin shoulder "HI Erin" she turned round it was Charlene and Will "nice to see you here" "likewise listen about what happened in that café Charlene I'm sorry my emotions got the better of me" "don't worry Erin it does for me sometimes as well its nice you think about me in that way and I feel the same but its probably best to stay friends for our families sake Will here has done well in his studies I bet Ellie has as well anyway I have to go John Paul is waiting for me see you later" "oh ok bye then" Erin walked out of the hall out to the front entrance seeing James pacing up and down with the phone close to his ear "why didn't you tell me Michelle did you tell your mother at least I told you about James and Michelle"..."because I was worried about you I love you cousin and no I didn't tell your mum about my kids.." "I know Michelle I know I will see you soon bye." "how is she James?" "she is fine bit scared to tell me at first don't know why but at least I know for certain now come on lets do I'm shattered and want to do to bed." 


	48. A eventful day in more ways that one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is part of a multi part story so the next chapter will be a continuation of the events in this one

"Dad!...Dad.. wake up Dad!" James was a snug as a bug beneath the sheet on a Sunday morning when he felt a constant prodding his stomach and chest.

"no... I don't want to go to church auntie Deidre" he pulled the sheets up higher but the prodding persisted he turned round to see his daughter in her night dress and Ryan standing beside her jumping up and down on the spot. "Ellie its 9am Dad just wants a lie in" she was persistent though as she pulled the sheets towards her leaving James sheet less "dad guess what day it is today" she jumped on the bed next to her dad "it is brownies church parade or Sunday mass" James didn't know he wasn't normally good with dates. "silly dad its my birthday I'm 10 today. "He leaned into Erin who was growing as she was being woken up by what was going on beside her he place his hand over her large tummy "Erin apparently its this little ones birthday today" she didn't open her eyes but instead smiles "oh really well I guess we have to get up then" she eased her self out of bed and hugged her daughter "happy birthday wain your presents are downstairs lets go an open them shall we" Ellie franticly lead the way followed by her parents Erin complaining about her back all the while down the stairs.

in the middle of the living room stood a giant bag full of wrapped presents normally such a bag would be used at Christmas but was also used for birthdays or both the wains and the parents Erin sat down on the sofa next to Ryan while James went to grab a cup of coffee he needed it after being refused a lie in. "Go ahead wain open your presents James can you bring the camera from the kitchen?" they always like to take a photo of their wains opening their presents.

Ellie started with a present at the top it folded as she held it up to read the tag "To Ellie Happy birthday I love you so much Love Dad xxx" she tore of the wrapping paper and inside was a scarf "Dad its a scarf?" a piece of paper fell to the ground as she wrapped it around her neck "Ellie did you read the piece of paper that fell on the ground?" she didn't but picked it up and read it aloud.

"Dear Miss Ellie Maguire,

Your father tells me how much you love doctor who and enjoy watching all the old episodes and going to the conventions in the UK. Here is my appreciation saying thank you and hope this will continue throughout your whole life

Signed 

the 4th doctor: Tom Baker"

"wow dad really this is amazing thank you" Erin kissed him on the cheek "you know just what to get for her don't you?" "I have my moments love" she then pulled out the next present in the pile which was a giant present and read the tag "To my little wain happy birthday love Mammy xxx" she tore of the wrapping paper "wow a scooter thanks mammy" Erin leaned forward "what do you say we invite Will round tomorrow and you can both use it in the park" she blushed at this "yes I can have a go on his bike and take turns on my scooter thanks mammy"

'Auntie' Michelle had bought Ellie a new PlayStation 4 complete with 5 games Ellie's parents were getting some stiff competition this year. 'Auntie' Claire went on a trip to the US so her presents consisted of souvenirs clothes and a large suitcase of chocolate. and 'Auntie' Orla had drawn a large drawing of the Maguire household with James Erin and their two children similar to a old family portrait. Even Katya made a effort even thought she wasn't related to her but was being civil she bought a teddy bear with a scarf with the pattern of the Ukrainian flag and for James she sent a photo of her and her two kids with a note on the back hoping James will visit soon

no doubt Erin and James family had sent presents but for now they didn't arrive and James with have the task of collecting them tomorrow evening.

*later that afternoon*

James came back from a bakery with a large chocolate birthday in hand he specially ordered for the occasion he put 10 candles on the top and lighted them while dimming the lights in the living room.

"happy birthday to you happy birthday to you

happy birthday dear Ellie

happy birthday to... AHHH JESUS CHRIST!" James looked at the direction of the shouting at Erin who was clutching her stomach as her trousers were being stained by a certain liquid "James its go time bloody hell couldn't have happened at a worse time eh" James went upstairs to his room and brought down a large bag "ok Ellie can come with us Ryan can be dropped off at my Auntie hurry Ellie make a wish and blow out the candles we have to go!" "but da I wanted some chocolate cake!" she eyed the cake with a desire to eat all of it "don't worry sweetie there will be a time for that but we have to go now come on!"


	49. Dad is Mummy ok?

Erin and James along with Ellie had made it to the hospital and were moved straight to the maternity ward where Erin was laying on the bed being surrounded by doctors and midwifes Ellie was sitting next to her dad being comforted by him as Erin was screaming her lungs out. "dad I'm scared" she nuzzled deeper into his chest only for her to wrapped tighter in "don't worry Ellie she is in good hands the doctors will look after her" he wanted to be calm in front of his daughter she needed him right now.

"doctor she is bleeding we have to take her to a operating room now!" a nurse was inserting a drip and prepping Erin for surgery. "operating room!" James stood up from his chair "what's wrong with my wife!" A doctor pulled down his mask "I'm afraid she is suffering from some major complications if we don't act know she will be in a dangerous situation for both her and her children now we have to move quickly" Erin was being whisked away towards the operating theather squeezing onto James hands "I love you James I'm so sorry!" she was balling her eyes out she didn't want this to happen. Ellie leaned closer to her dad and started to cry "dad is mum going to be fine" "yes she will be but we both need to go to the chapel right now and pray for her" "but dad we aren't that religious are we?" James gritted his teeth and tried to be as calm as possible "Ellie please just do what I say."

Ellie made her way to the small chapter and sat down on a small pew and started to pray "God please look after my mammy amen" she then made the sign of the cross and walked up and down the isle in the pew while her dad was standing near the door waiting to hear of any news from a doctor or a midwife. The were both in there for a long time until there was a knock on the door and a doctor peeped her head in "is there a Mr Maguire In here?" James looked at her "I am Mr Maguire Ellie stay here please I will just be a minute"

she waited inside as her father was stood outside with the doctor she couldnt hear anything that could be said until she heard one thing "What the Fuck!" she slightly opened the door to hear the rest of what was going on"Mr Maguire please don't swear" "dont swear after what you told me how can i not swear" "look i know you are upset and have every right to be i will leave you alone with your daughter right now" and with that she put her mask back on and walked back to the opertation room. James went to hug her daughter and burst into tears "Ellie i love you so much i love you so much sweetie" Ellie knew something was up "Dad is mammy ok" "mammy is fine sweetie its her babies" "are they fine dad?" he leaned back so he looked her eye to eye "they are sleeping Ellie and wont ever wake up your...your little brother and sister won't wake up ellie you understand what i mean mammy will want to see you now."

They went back to the room were Erin was moved to as soon as she saw Ellie she reached her arms out like a eager toddler "Ellie come here and climb on the bed" Ellie did exactly as she was told and reluctantly got on the bed and Erin wrapped her arms around her and started to rock her side to side. James stood there confused "love what are you doing.

"shush the baby is sleeping James don't wake her" Ellie looked up at her mother "mammy I'm not asleep and I'm 10 years old" Erin meanwhile just smiled and failed to understand what was going on around her clearly she was in a state of mental shock "hush little baby don't say a word" she kept singing the lullaby to Ellie who looked at her dad with a confused but obviously scared face James meanwhile couldn't believe what he was seeing then a doctor showed up carrying two bundles wrapped up "I thought you would like to see them and be with them before you said goodbye can I ask what there names are?" "Rosie and Luke that was what we had in mind for them" he brought them closer to Erin who was still rocking Ellie and singing to her "love I have something to show you" he lowered his arms down to place the two bundles on Erin's lap she looked up at him smiling still not understanding the situation around her "James our babies look Rosie and Luke our babies James they are beautiful and …" her face went serious "James they aren't moving.. why aren't they moving James!" the midwife then took the bundles and put them in a bassinet and started to wheel them away Erin frantically tried to get up and run towards them James frantically trying to stop her she was in no condition to get out of bed "MY BABIES!... NO!... JAMES GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME YOU ENGLISH BASTARD!...MY BABIES!" 


	50. What have you got for Lunch there!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter involves Ellie at school following what happened with her parents both her parents but more so Erin hasn't taken the trauma well in fact it can be fair to say she has become mentally unwell and needs help.
> 
> she sees both of her current children Ellie and Ryan as 'her little babies' i:e she sees them as if they were babies and thus treats them as such and not the ages that they truly are to compensate for the fact that she lost a pair of twins who were born stillborn.

12 Midday Lunchtime at Ellie school.

"I'm sorry to hear about your Mammy Ellie my ma told me as your dad told her she told me to ask if you were ok" Will sat next to his best friend in the lunch hall she pulled out her lunch box from her school backpack "thanks Will she hugged him tight as soon as she placed her lunchbox on the table. Will opened his lunchbox " I will trade you this apple for your packet of crisps" he held up a small plastic Tupperware tub that contained slices of apple he knew Ellie liked apples just as much as he liked crisps so in both of their minds it was a fair deal and they did this everyday without their parents knowing the wiser.

"ok Will let me get my crisps from my lunchbox *snap* and oh no..." the first thing that greeted her was a handwritten note she picked up it said

**_To my Little Baby_ **

_**I know you aren't able to read yet because you are only a few weeks old little baby but mammy loves you a lot and more than the whole wide world**_

_**love,** _

_**Mama** _

she shut her lunchbox imminently "promise you wont say anything Will" he nodded in agreement then she opened the lunchbox to reveal a big baby bottle of milk and a large dummy (pacifier) and that was it. "Ellie quick you need to hide this David is coming this way!". David was a boy in year 6 and he was the school bully every school had one and he would take lunches from kids and eat their food probably perhaps due to his parents both being alcoholics and preferred booze over their own son which lead him to become a bully.

"Hey you" he pointed at Ellie "I want your lunch now!" Ellie refused "my mam said I have to eat my lunch today or I will be in trouble" trying to rapidly put her lunchbox back in her bag but it was too late. "give me that" he pushed Ellie to the ground and opened her lunchbox "What is this hey look everyone we have a baby here!" he lifted up the bottle so everyone in the lunch hall could see and threw it and the lunchbox on Ellie's chest.

"BABY. BABY WAA. WAA. WAA!" he keep repeating this until the entire lunch hall sang it in unison Ellie looked around her the only person who didn't sing it was Will but she felt surrounded and panicked she grabbed the lunch box and its contents and ran out of the lunch hall the sounds of the singing echoing the corridor until she found somewhere were she was safe.

She found the disabled toiled and slammed the door shut and locked herself inside she started to cry into her hands rubbing her eyes with her jumper to soak up the tears she looked towards the half open lunchbox to see the nipple sticking out holding the lunchbox slightly open. She grabbed it, it was a brand new dummy that Erin had obviously got for her new-born but it wasn't used. Still crying she placed it into her mouth and began sucking on it. Initially it was awkward at first but then she remembered how much it soothed her when she was younger: when she was mad: dummy when she was upset: dummy for her in her youth it was one of the best things to calm her down so in this circumstance the instinct came back and she happily continued to suck on her dummy it was soothing it was calm. She then picked up the bottle and proceeded to drink from it again she found it soothing and the liquid was sweet and warm but filling for a drink she continued doing this until the lunch bell sounded and she would have to go back to class.

She then hid the empty bottle under her jumper and placed the dummy in her large trouser pocket in a way in which it couldn't be noticed then she opened the door and snuck out straight to the lunch hall avoiding all eye contact with the other kids and the teachers.


	51. Erin can you get in the car with Auntie Deidre please

James was walking up the path to the front door on his phone "Yeah she hasn't taken it very well I might have to ask my aunt to help me with her..... I hope so I love her and want to help her but what if she thinks I'm being nasty about it?... then again she isn't in the right frame of mind look I will have to let you go and …. really has she?! well she takes after her mum then soon she wont stop talking its great you have taught both of them Ukrainian its important to keep the heritage alive... if all goes to plan I will be round for Christmas... her family and mine know about what happened they weren't happy with it at first but they have to accept it won't they besides our children haven't done anything wrong so why would they hate them.. yes I love you too speak soon give my love to them both I've just installed a web cam on my computer so It will be good to speak on their tomorrow ok love you all bye now *click*"

He fumbled with the front door and opened it "dad's home!" normally he would be greeted with the scampering of little feet and be knocked off his feet at his kids clambered all over him but not today. "Ellie!... Ryan!... Love!" 'where are they' he thought to himself all the doors were shut but he could see a faint light from the living room door flickering and changing colours. He opened the door to see that the TV was on nothing unusual about that until he looked around the room "Ellie! Ryan! what are you doing!" they were both sitting next to each other on the sofa tucked under a blanket sucking on dummy's looking at the screen "why have you got them in your mouths" he pointed at the dummy's Ellie looked towards the kitchen and removed hers "mam says we have to have these in otherwise we will both be in big trouble."

"WHY IS BABY MAKING NOISE!" a booming voice came from the kitchen Ellie put her dummy back in her mouth and cowered under the blanket Erin then came out carrying two big baby bottles she suddenly switched from anger to a cooing voice "now babies will drink up their dinner.. oh hi James how was work?" she give them both a bottle and they imminently did as they were told James meanwhile was flabbergasted "Erin look *he moved slowly close to her making no sudden movements* I know you have been through a lot... but don't take it out them look they are both in primary school they shouldn't be treated like this.

"Like what James look they are only a few weeks old see" she pointed back at them "Rosie and Luke see aren't they beautiful" James grabbed her hands "Erin Rosie and Luke arnt here they are dead". She pulled her hands back "YOU ARE LYING THEY ARE RIGHT HERE SEE!" Ellie and Ryan started to hug each other crying "now look you made Rosie and Luke cry I know what to do" she tried to unbutton her shirt before James pushed her away "Erin that's Ellie and Ryan! Rosie and Luke are dead they died in hospital we buried them in the churchyard I just went to place some flowers on their grave look" he showed her a photo on his phone a black marble headstone with a bouquet of flowers resting on it.

"YOU LIAR THEY ARNT DEAD JAMES THEY ARE RIGHT HERE THEY ARE NOT DEAD!" James pulled out his phone and found a number of speed dial "Auntie Deidre its James I need you right now!

*5 minutes later*

"James its Auntie Deidre a knock on the window" he opened the door and hugged her straight away "don't worry son I'm here to help" she made her way to the living room when she saw Erin she made the sign of the cross "God have pity on this poor woman give her strength" "James we need to get to my car I spoke to the hospital and they are expecting her there Michelle is coming over to look after the kids." Both James and Deidre edged toward Erin who was sitting on a chair "Erin we want to help you now how about we go on a car trip?" she looked up "a car trip now but I'm feeding my babies" she looked towards Ellie and Ryan who were looking at her "Erin that's ok we have car seats in the back for them now follow auntie Deidre I will carry the babies to the car." She reluctantly stood up and took Deirdre's outstretched hand "ok James" she followed Deidre slowly to the back of her car and got in James sat in the back with her as Deidre started the car then she heard the door locks sound.

"Wait my babies James my babies you fucking bastard where are you taking me!"


	52. Erin finds some sense of closure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter takes place 2 months after the last chapter 
> 
> p:s NGL but I almost shed a tear in writing and reading back the 2nd half of this chapter so I don't know if it will have the same effect on others as it did to me writing and reading it.

James walked up to a reception desk in the hallway of a giant corridor on the other side was a receptionist wearing blue medical overalls the entire corridor smelled of disinfectant . "Hi my name is James Maguire I'm here to see my wife Erin Maguire" the receptionist looked down at a clipboard flicking through the pages unitl "ah yes Erin Maguire she is in room 17 its down the hallway there" he leaned over the desk and pointed down the hall "down that way and on the left" "ok thank you" he walked down the corridor staring at the numbers of the green doors until he found the one he was looking for and a old doctor walked out carrying a large file on him. "ah Mr Maguire good to see you again this must be the 5th time you seen me this week" he firmly shook James hand "well doctor I come here every day at the same time... how is she?".

The doctor scratched the back of his balding head "not to well Mr Maguire as you know she doesn't respond well to interaction.. she just sits in her bed in the same position looking out of the window clutching a small blanket" "it was meant to be our babies blanked but they were stillborn" "I see well the trauma brought about by the loss of two children is very strong we have tried everything we could think of reading, writing use of medication hell we even had her own mother come to visit but nothing I sat in the corner the whole time she didn't say anything. He pulled a pair of glasses from his front pocket "I don't wish to seem insulting but I must be frank with you I don't think she will ever be the same person again after this." he brushed past James and put a hand on his shoulder "you know where I will be" James gave a reluctant smile and grasped tightly at the bouquet of flowers he held in his other hand.

*knock knock* no answer he slowly opened the door "Erin its me again" the room was a white painted room with reflective flooring inside was a medical bed with table hanging over it filled with previous gifts that friends and family had left Erin was staring out of the wide window that let the only natural light into the room today was a cloudy day clutching a small emerald green blanket she didn't respond to James shutting the door and walking slowly towards her "I brought you some flowers I thought it would make the place look nice" he placed the flowers in a vase removing the old flowers he had brought with him a few weeks before. "There we are looks better already" he let out a nervous chuckle and sat on the end of the bed Erin again still not moving a inch or responding in any way.

He cleared his throat "so what have you been doing today" "..." "your mum tells me she made you some dinners from home" he looked at the tray with a bowl of stew clearly her mothers recipe it was untouched. "Orla is coming to visit tomorrow isn't that nice?" "..." "Erin I was hoping to bring Ellie and Ryan to visit you for the first time since you have been here for 2 months they miss their mammy" "..." "I just want you to come home Erin I can't bear to see you here" James broke down for too long this was going on for it was affecting him as well he became more upset all the time everything in life that gave him happiness didn't anymore. "he leaned forward and crawled into a ball and started crying.

"J..Ja..James" he looked behind him "Erin was that you?" he placed his hand on her leg which was covered by bedsheets "I..I.. hurt James.. I.. sad" James shuffled closer on the bed she wasn't looking at him and still holding the blanket but at least she was talking to him the first time in 2 months. "so am I Erin I'm sad as well" she closed her hand tightly on the blanket "babies... sleeping James... won't wake up" James placed a hand on her back "no they are fast asleep I asked the doctor yesterday and he gave me a idea lets go and see them he said it might help you?." "Yes.. visit babies I want to see them" she eased herself out of the bed wearing a pair of pjs that James brought with him last time it was her favourite pair with Emerald and rose patterns on the trousers he got custom made "now lets get your dressing gown and slippers on and go for a drive shall we?"

*5 minutes later* they arrived at the place they were meant to be walking down the moist dew covered path James leading the way carrying a small shopping bag until they found the headstone they were looking for 

**In loving memory of**

**Rosie Erin Maguire and** **Luke James Maguire**

**Tragically taken at the age of 0 years old**

**"Let the little children come to me, and do not hinder them for the kingdom of God belongs to such as these"**

"shhh don't worry little ones mummy and daddy are here" he leaned next to the headstone set aside his bag and gently rubbed the front of it making shushing sounds as he was doing so Erin stood in front of the grave clutching the blanket in her hand James pointed to Erin and looked at her "look mama is here" he shed a tear. Erin slowly walked to the opposite side of the headstone and crouched down "Mama is here little ones don't cry.. don't cry" she as well gently rubbed the headstone and leaned her head on the top of it and began sobbing.

James shuffled himself over to hold her back and leaned into her "thank you James.. I needed this for a long time... what is in the bag?" he opened the bag and began to place its contents in front of the headstone and on the marble top : a small teddy bear with Rosie on it, another teddy bear with Luke on it, two rattles on it coupled with a small collection of baby toys. "these are for you two you can play with these" James began shaking a rattle, the wind suddenly picked up and brushed against Erin and James his ears pricked up "Erin did you hear that?!" she looked at him" hear what James?" he smiled while having tears in his face "laughing...I heard laughing... they like these toys we got for them" he planted a kiss on both of the names on the headstone and stood up "now its bedtime for you two I will see you tomorrow" he slowly walked away and held out a open hand "coming love?" 

she looked up at him "I need to do something first" she sat crossed legged next to the head stone and pressed her head to the side of it and took a deep breath 

" _ **Rock-a-bye baby**_ _ **on the tree top.**_

_**When the wind blows the cradle will rock.** _

_**When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall.** _

_**And down will come Baby, Cradle and all.** _

she kissed the headstone in the same fashion James did and stood up again a gush of wind blew against the both of them "James I heard something as well" he grabbed her hand "what did you hear" she smiled "laughing and crying" she turned back to the headstone sobbing "mama wont be far!... mama is always with you!" she leaned onto James warm embrace as he went to take her back to the hospital the wind again brushing against their backs as they left (both of them swearing and testifying to this day they heard laughing and crying in the wind on all 3 occasions) but both of them found a amount of closure they really needed.


	53. Two little visitors and some happy news

"Now listen Mummy is still in hospital and is still a bit poorly but she will love it that you are here" James walked Ellie and Ryan down the corridor Ellie carried with her a carrier bag inside was a giant chocolate cake she helped bake with her dad and Ryan of course she got the most important job of licking the chocolate of the spoon when they were done which she thoroughly enjoyed. 

They reached the door to Erin's room James placed one hand on the handle "ok both oh you are you ready to... what's that round both of your necks?" he noticed a pink lanyard around Ellies neck and a blue one round Ryan's neck there was something tucked under both of their shirts he pulled up at Ellies lanyard to see what was tucked in her shirt until "Ellie you need to give this up" it was the dummy that she had when Erin was unwell at home Ellie stamped her feet "NO I am not giving it up" he turned to Ryan "are you?" Ryan shuffled his feet "ok dad not right now later" James sighed "honestly you two never mind look lets go in 1,2,3!" he opened the door.

"Mammy!" Ellie and Ryan ran over the bed and jumped on the bed and gave Erin a deep hug wrapping their small arms around her Erin cried "my wains oh mammy missed you is that a present for me in the bag Ellie" Ellie handed her the back "Ryan and I made it... daddy helped" Erin opened the bag "oh thank you my favourite" she pulled the cake out and sat in on the table "James you shouldn't have" she looked up at James but he just shrugged "it was their idea Erin I just helped we did it yesterday today has been shattering for me dealing with these two they have been hyper all today they are wearing me out James you had a break from it for a while" he laughed and sat himself down in a big arm chair.

"Just give me 5 minu.. ZZZZZZZZZ" he was knocked out cold since Erin wasn't around he had to deal with these hyper duo on his own he was always shattered every day Erin meanwhile was being showered with hugs and kisses suddenly a doctor came in "Mrs Maguire I have some good news for you. you are being discharged tomorrow you can go home finally *he looked at James sleeping in the arm chair* I think he will be happy about this" the doctor then left." "Mammy you are coming home then you get to tuck me and Ellie in and read us bedtime stories again" Ryan sat down facing his dad "daddy is lazy isn't he?" Ellie did the same so all three of them were looking at James snoring away on the chair. "yes he is Ryan he is a lazy daddy now I think all of us need a little nap we need it after today. Erin lifted the sheets to allow them to climb in with her one at each side.

She cuddled both of them and make sure they were both comfy she wrapped her arms around them as they put their dummies in their mouths and began to close their eyes sucking on them Erin began to hum and sing in a soft tune.

'Rock-a-bye baby on the tree top.

When the wind blowsthe cradle will rock.

When the bough breaks,the cradle will fall.

And down will come Baby,Cradle and all.'

she looked down at both of them and smiled slowly shutting her eyes falling asleep she was happy she had her wains with her again and from tomorrow they would be a normal family again what ever normal family meant in the Maguire household. 


	54. A 'normal' day in the Maguire household

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is from mainly focused on Ryan Maguire (James and erin son)

_" **He passes it... has a shot on goal... he scores oh what a terrific goal"**_

"get in!" Ryan did a fist pump with one hand while holding a controller with the other he scored a goal against the computer and now he was 1 nil up with 5 minutes left on the second half Michelle had bought him the latest FIFA game and he would play it non stop he loved football he had football posters, stickers he said when he grew up he wanted to be a footballer but for now he was only a footballer on his PlayStation.

*slam*

"where is it Ryan!" Ellie stormed in to his room with a strop "hi smelly" he wasn't paying attention he was focused on his game "my name isn't smelly its Ellie you are smelly you took my diary!" "no I didn't!" he paused his game but Ellie was having none of it and was going through his things "hey stop smelly go away!" he tried to pull his sister away and was pulling apart his stack of football books to find her diary "smelly stop I don't have your diary" he secretly did and hid it behind his bookcase where she would never look.

"fine *ellie took a deep breath* MMMMAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMYYYYYY!" she ran out of the room crying he ran after her "she is lying mammy honest?" he ran after her down the hallway and down the stairs to the kitchen where Erin was on her laptop writing up an article for the local paper at the dinner table. "What is it sweetie?" Ellie jumped onto her mothers lap and cried on her jumper" "Ryan took my diary and won't give it back "Ryan is this true?" "no mammy smelly is lying" Ellie turned from looking at her mothers jumper "its Ellie! you are smelly Ryan!" "both of you please you aren't smelly ellie"

"what's going on in here?" James came inside from the garden he had worked up a sweat replacing panels on the wooden fence he decided to take up some DIY round the house and in the garden Erin was quite impressed. "smelly says I have her diary dad but I don't honest" Ryan looked at his father but James knew his son to well "give her back her diary Ryan.. now" "Ah fine!" Ellie stuck out her tongue in victory "Ellie don't be like that to your brother" both her mother and father scolded her Ellie jumped down from her mothers lap and playfully punched her brothers arm "smelly!" Ryan retorted "I know you are but what am I?! Ellie chirped "I'm going to enjoy giving you a makeover later and then you can join my teaparty" Ryan ran back "Dad! she wants to give me a makeover!" he jumped up and hugged his fathers chest for safety.

"don't worry Ryan she wont she is teasing if she will give anyone a makeover it will be mammy because she must always look beautiful in my eyes" "aww James" she stood up and gave him a kiss in front of their children "YUCK!" Ellie and Ryan gave a fake vomiting sound "when I grow up I wont kiss girls like smelly here" he nudged his big sister. "yeah... well I wont kiss boys like you ever!" 

"hey quit it!"..."stop it!" "Da!" "Mammy!" "she is..." "he is.." James and Erin looked down at their children then back at each other "welcome Home Erin" they both kissed again causing another "YUCK!" "hey you both don't mind when I kiss your cuts and grazes now come here and give Mammy some love" Erin opened out her arms causing Ellie and Ryan to look at each other "RUN AWAY!" they scampered up the stairs back up to Ryan's room and shut the door and sat in front of it to prevent anyone getting in.

*knock.. knock.. knock*

"who is it?!" Ryan answered Ellie giggling "its your Mammy wanting to give you hugs and kisses and love" "what's the password?" Ryan called out it was a while before a answer came back "daddy smells" Ryan and Erin both stood up to open the door Erin rushed forward to grab and lift both of them "ah the big Mammy monster has got her wains and will shower them with loves and kisses and hugs" she stared to kiss Ellie and Ryan which lead to giggles and playful screaming then a voice came from downstairs.

"hey I don't smell" James lifted up his arm and sniffed "oh I do" he put his arm back down then ran up the stairs "ok then here comes the daddy monster joining the big mummy monster in catching the wains in this house and give them hugs and love.. you can't hide from me!"


	55. Ellie's 11th birthday part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is one of a 2 part chapter

it was a Saturday morning and Ellie was fast asleep lightly snoring in a dreamland she dreamt that she was the queen of a castle and her bother was the smelly court jester. Suddenly the door to her room opened Erin stood there smiled at her sleeping wain and tiptoed towards her daughter and leaned in her ear and whispered. "happy birthday to you happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear baby happy birthday tooooooo yooooouuuuu". Ellie slowly started moving in her bed and rubbed her eyes "happy birthday baby" Erin kissed her on her forehead "ma I'm not a baby I'm 11 years old" Ellie scooped Ellie in her arms "you might be but you are still my baby come one some people have come to say happy birthday" she carried her down the stairs towards the living room "here she is the birthday girl" Ellie looked to see her grandparents and her great grandpa "happy Birthday wain!" "oh she is still sleepy" Mary shuffled on the couch to allow Erin to place her between Mary and Gerry. "Happy birthday Ellie we brought you a present" Gerry leaned over the side of the couch and pulled out a large box Ellie looked at the label "To Ellie happy birthday love Nan, Grandpa and great grandpa" she tore off the wrapping paper to see what was inside. 

"Wow a guitar!" Ellie lifted the guitar up "hey da is that your old guitar?" Gerry smiled "well spotted Erin yeah its my old guitar" "I haven't seen it in years da I was a toddler last time I saw it" "I know Erin you used to try and dance every time I played a song on it " Erin blushed she vaguely remembers grasping onto the sofa and chairs as she was learning how to walk trying to bounce up and down trying to dance with the rhythm. "you were a good dancer Erin don't let your dad tell you otherwise" Granda Joe gave a brief chuckle he looked around "where is your husband Erin...James.. James!" He ran from the kitchen wearing a apron that said 'kiss me I'm English' and carrying a spatula with one hand "Yes sir?" "what are you doing boy?" "making breakfast sir frying the bacon and eggs right now" Joe looked at Gerry "aren't you going to give him a hand?!" "me Joe but I'm a guest here I.." "Erin can't do it she has to go to get Ryan and Mary is here with me make yourself useful you southern shite"

"Language granda I don't want swearing in this house" Erin suddenly turned into Mary for a brief second "sorry love.. well get going Gerry" Gerry got up from the sofa and went with James into the kitchen "I cant win with him James.. seriously I can't." Erin went to get Ryan to join them leaving Ellie Mary and Joe in the living room. Mary leaned into to Ellie "you will be staring secondary school soon have your parents decided where you are going?" "yes nanny I will be going to our lady" "our lady?! "Mary looked at Joe "that is where Erin went James went and myself and Sarah went" Joe piped up "didn't Deidre Geraldine and Kathy go there as well Mary" "aye da that's right even mammy went there as well must be a family tradition"

"Breakfast is ready everyone!" Erin had just come down the stairs carrying a sleepy Ryan "lets go everyone" James had made enough for a whole banquet everything was there and everyone was tucking in. "Ryan have you got something to say to your sister?" he put his fork down "happy birthday smel.. I mean Ellie" Ellie hugged her brother "thank you baby" Ellie imitated her mother only to get a scowl from Ryan. *ding dong* Erin went to go answer the door a dark haired women stood at the entrance "alright Erin" she hugged Erin. "Michelle your belly is flat now?" "well spotted Erin I had two little girls haven't named them yet but Conner is looking after them right now" she walked indoors "where Is the birthday girl... THERE SHE IS!" Ellie put her cutlery down and leapt into Michelle arms. Then a blonde hair young woman came through the door she threw her motorbike helmet on the couch "the door was open and.." "Anna!" Erin kissed both of her cheeks "how are you sis how is ulster uni" "not to bad sis got this tattoo "she lifted her right sleeve up to show a flower sleeve tattoo" "mammy is here Anna she will flip and?" "pssshhh Erin don't get your knickers in a twist Jesus nothing she can do about it."

Erin looked up at the lightbulbs "I highly doubt that anna I highly doubt that."


	56. Ellie 11th birthday part 2 confession boogaloo

Lots of the family and friends were able to make it Claire and Orla arrived bearing their gifts even Deidre who normally never got much time off work always on call was able to get some time off to make it. Everything was going well until there was a knock at the door "I will get it" James put down his bottle of beer on the kitchen table and went to answer the door.

"James!" " Katya!" "dad" "papa" he looked down standing next to Katya who was holding a wrapped present beside her was James Jr and Michelle Jr. James Jr had defiantly taken after his father in the curly hair front although both James and Michelle jr took after their mother in terms of face structure only James green eyes being passed down on that front. "come in please" he stood aside to allow them to brush their feet. Suddenly the whole room went quiet and looked at them it was similar to that of a western film the suspense in the air. "Hello" Michelle Jr broke the ice and starting waving at everyone she was only around 3 to 4 years old she didn't really understand what was going on James Jr on the other hand who was a couple of years older than his sister looked up at his mother speaking Ukrainian "mama why is everyone looking at us?" Katya coughed "er Happy birthday Ellie I brought you a present" she hesitantly stepped forward and handed her present to Ellie "thank you" she took it and smiled.

"Katya do you want to go for a walk just me you and the kids" James sensed the tension and wished for it to end temporally "ok James" she grabbed their hands and went out of the front door "James make sure you come back for the cake Katya and her wains as well!" Erin called as they exited the house and went walking down the road down to the park a place where both of them could find some peace as their kids enjoyed themselves. "James I'm sorry I showed up I didn't want to cause a scene" she held James hand as there children walked in front of them holding hands. She gave a short chuckle "for a brief while this feels like we are one big happy family... do .. do you ever feel the same?" she looked towards him he stopped suddenly "I.. I don't know … I mean we are a family in a way we have these two" he nodded towards their two children both of them were smiling back at their mother.

James took a deep breath "sometimes I wonder what it would be like if I left here to live with you. In fact I wanted to marry you and bring Ellie over with me... life has many hurdles and different paths.. I guess we both turned down different paths." he twisted his wedding ring with his free hand not taking it off but just twisting the ring. "I understand James.. but what if our paths cross again and we can get married and.." he grabbed her hands "Katya I know in our hearts that want and desire is there and I would gladly marry you but Erin and I are happily married right now and I don't want to upset her." Katya head sank "I see well I will always love you James and 'she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small envelope' " What's inside it Katya" "its a locket a small thing to remember me by you don't have to take it but its a way of showing even though we cant be together right now my love is always there for you".

James held the envelope in his hands and then folded it and put it in his pocket "thank you I wish I had something in return to give and" she kissed him on the cheek "you already have you silly man our two beautiful children" suddenly James felt a tug on his trousers he looked down "dad are you coming home with us?" a small curly haired boy was looking up at him "is papa coming home mama" a small girl was being lifted by Katya. James lifted up his son "I'm sorry son but I can't come home with you" he pulled a confused look at his dad "you don't love me that's why you wont come home" he started crying which lead to his sister starting to cry "I love you papa please come home". "son I would like to but my home is here with your half brother and sister. "but dad its not fair you only visit on holidays, birthdays and Christmas" "I know son look we can speak everyday on the phone and I always love you." He set him down and looked at Katya it tore him to see his son and daughter like this "don't worry James they will come round I will explain it to them."

"Mama? Papa?" Michelle Jr looked at them both rubbing her eyes dry "Yes sweetie" James brushed her silky black hair (in Ukrainian) "I would like some cake please?" "oh really Katya bounced her up and down "Katya what did she say?" Katya smiled "she said I would like some cake please" "what kind manners she has you will have to teach me some more Ukrainian Katya" "oh I can James how about when you call every day I can teach you one Ukrainian word is that fair?" "I guess so" Katya passed her over to her dad Michelle jr wrapped her arms around her fathers neck "I love you papa (In Ukrainian)" "what did she say I only got papa?" "she says I love you papa" "I love you two sweetie."


	57. Ellie last day of Primary school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so concludes part 1 of this series thank you to all of those who continued to read this fan fic and left kudos and comments. Tune into part 2 when it starts at Ellie's first day of secondary school and I will have that chapter up soon but for now sit back and enjoy

"Do you want a choc-ice Ellie" it was a warm June day as Ellie was lying on the grassy playing fields looking up at the cloudy sky. She looked towards the direction of the voice to see Will holding two choc ices one of them was already half eaten and a few chocolate stains around his mouth. "yes please" he passed the choc ice over as the tore the wrapper off "do you know what secondary school you are going to Will?" she bit down on the choc ice and put a hand over her mouth realising she made a bad move biting off to much. "I dunno Ellie maybe Christian brother boys but.." he looked towards her to see her frankly flapping her hand next to her mouth "your funny Ellie but what about you?" She spat out some of the choc ice on the grass for the ants and insects to enjoy "ma says I'm going to a school called 'our lady' its the school she ,dad, aunties Claire, Orla, Michelle and so many of my family went to."

"must be a family tradition then going there... its a all girls school isn't it?" his smile dropped "yes it is" she also frowned he looked up into the sky "I will miss not having you next to me in class you have been great craic" He felt a slight touch on his fingers as he looked to see Ellie hand wandering and finding his giving it a light squeeze "I will miss you to Will" she sighed "but that doesn't mean we wont be able to hang out though after school" Will looked at her to find Ellie looking at him "did you tell your parents about us going bowling tomorrow." Ellie smiled "no I didn't but it will be our little secret" she bit into the choc ice learning her lesson the last time. "but Ellie your ma will get cross and drag you out remember when we went to McDonalds that time and you didn't tell her she dragged you out in front of everyone. Would your dad do the same?"

Ellie looked up and pondered this for the moment "na my dad is cool as long as I answer a call and tell him where I am its fine. Is mammy who is strict but I love both of them." "that good Ellie my ma is cool but my da I don't know he is away most of the time at work." suddenly a school bell rung and both of them looked up. "guess we have to head in now" Will sat up and walked towards the door leaving Ellie to get up and dust herself down and follow suit.

*couple of hours later*

All the year 6's were outside in front of the main entrance signing each others shirts their parents taking photos of their children all grown up James and Erin were there they didn't bring Ryan who was left at his grandparents house. Ellie's shirt was signed by all the other kids except by Will. He was amongst the crowd of kids somewhere but was nowhere to be seen. "ma, da have you seen Will" Erin looked at James then back at her daughter she pulled off her sunglasses "I don't know love perhaps he left already" she noticed some kids leaving the main gate. Ellie had a sullen look on her face "but he said he would say goodbye" she looked around and still couldn't find him "ach love" Erin held her hand out for Ellie to grasp "maybe we can get a ice cream we can pick up your brother and find somewhere to have a ice cream what do you think James?" James nodded with agreement "that's a good idea" he pulled out a car key from his trouser pocket "shall we go" he lead the way out of the gate until "ELLIE!.. ELLIE" Ellie looked around to see Will sprinting towards her "oh Will have you come to say goodb.." suddenly he kissed her on the lips this was the first time he had ever done so. For ages she and her brother thought kissing people was yucky and that her parents were disgusting when they did this but right now that thought kicked itself out of her head. Erin looked at James half shocked "James should we do something?" James brushed it off "Erin come off it its cute" he smiled at his daughter and it brought back the memory of when he first kissed Erin at the city walls. Erin leaned towards Ellie and whispered "ok wain that's long enough... Ellie come on.. Ellie" but to no avail. The kiss lasted for a few minutes but to Ellie and Will it was only a few seconds Will leaned back to see Ellie face go all red and it wasn't the hot weather that was doing this. "bowling tomorrow yeah?" Ellie went all giddy her legs buckling under her she felt drunk on love "I.. err ..yeah see you tomorrow" a wide smile fell on her face as she sighed as he walked past his blonde hair shinning in the sun. 

"James did you know about this bowling?! Ellie why didn't you tell me?" Erin looked at her daughter but she was in another world staring at Will "he kissed me mammy... he kissed me on the lips"


End file.
